Meeting the Winter's Wrath
by Tourvelix
Summary: (Read Summoning Magic first) Spin-off! Nathan had a strange day at his university, but it will be even more weird when he discovers that the characters from his favourite game are now walking in his world.
1. Ch 1: Weird day, weird people

(February 5th 2015 – 11:30 AM – University, New York, Earth)

It was a tiresome morning, the professor was explaining and half of the class was not paying attention, Nathan, a lazy 24 brown haired boy, was part of the half that wasn't interested and decided to draw many things onto his notebook. This was his third year in the university but it was the second time he had to take the course since the last time he dedicated to play League of Legends in order to become professional and dropped in every possible class so he had more time to practice, needless to say he failed and wasted one year of his studies.

The notebook was filled with drawings from characters from different videogames, including LoL, his mind was in another place and the professor noticed it, he coughed trying to get everyone's attention and of course everyone did, except for Nathan.

¨Mr. Stilman, I appreciate that you take my class, again, but you'll find out that if you don't pay attention to my class there are even less chances for you to pass the exams. Am I clear?¨ The old teacher stared at him while most of the students did the same while the rest just decided to focus onto the board.

¨Crystal clear¨ Nathan muttered as he looked at the clock, it was almost time to leave.

The old teacher broke eye contact with the student as he looked at the rest, now a smug on his face ¨Alright students, you already know your homework, I hope to see you next week¨ He picked up his belongings and left the classroom that turned into a mess in no time.

Nathan stood up and placed his notebook in his backpack as well as the few pens he brought, before leaving the classroom someone stood by the door, stopping him.

¨Hey, it's nice seeing you getting caught eh?¨ The voice from Nathan's friend struck into his ears, his name was Clark, a person he met last year when back when he entered into the university. Unlike Nathan he was not keen onto League or any MOBA, instead he was a person who focused more onto strategy games.

¨Yeah yeah, fuck you¨ Nathan turned at his left and saw a person Clark brought to class today ¨I guess a lot of people asked you but I need to be sure: Who is she?¨

Clark gave his friend a signal to get close, he didn't want anyone else to hear the conversation ¨I have no idea. I found her in the street wearing some huge-ass gauntlets and weird clothes, she didn't seem like a bad person or anything¨

¨So you took in a girl from the street?!¨ Nathan was astonished, he wasn't sure about Clark being stupid; over confident or both ¨Dude, you can't do that. It's… it's not correct!¨

¨Hey hey hey, wait. The reason I did it, is because I felt some sort of connection with her¨ Clark moved his hands trying to explain the situation.

¨You ALWAYS feel same sort of connection with almost every girl you see¨ Nathan covered his face, embarrassed of his friend's stupidity.

¨Anyway, the oddest thing was that she was looking for her partner, she didn't told me any names though¨ Clark looked at the girl he brought ¨She didn't wanted to get recognized, so I lent her some clothes and she dyed her hair too¨

¨I think she doesn't have that feeling for men¨ Nathan laughed as they both turned looking at another girl talking to her friends ¨She was looking at that girl for the entire class¨

¨What? Claire? I mean, she is kinda cute but not that much, man¨ They both looked at Claire who was leaving the classroom, the girl who brought Clark also left behind her ¨Wait where are you-¨ Clark was stopped when Nathan put a hand in his shoulder and shook his head.

¨Do not follow her, she will come back eventually¨ Clark's friend smiled as he waved at him leaving the classroom.

(12:10 PM) Nathan went to the lockers area picking up another bag, as he checked inside he noticed there were some keys and valuable objects from him, he walked away still looking at the contents from his bag but crashed onto someone on his way making Nathan fall to the ground, the sound of metal and many other materials struck into the student's ears.

¨Hey, look where you're going you… moron¨ Nathan caressed his head as he raised it and saw that the person he crashed into was Clark's friend. ¨Oh sorry, didn't mean to say that¨ The man stood up and extended his hand trying to help the fallen girl.

¨Pay attention where you're walkin' twat!¨ The girl just shoved Nathan's hand away, looking around she saw that some of the bags she was carrying were now on the ground, one of them was open dropping its contents on the ground ¨Oh, no no no. Fuck¨ The girl whispered crawling towards the object that fell from the bag.

Nathan was amazed, the _thing_ that fell from the girl's bag was a huge metallic gauntlet, identical to ones Vi wears in League ¨Woah, do you play League of Legends? I mean, that thing is something a character uses in the game¨

The girl raised her head, she was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. She stood up and pinned him to the wall ¨You seem to know a lot about me and the League and me. Who are you?¨ She saw fear on the face of Nathan which helped her get some answers.

¨What? I-I just asked you if you played a game, no need to get hard on me!¨ Nathan managed to release from the girl's grasp and taking some distance from her ¨Let's start from the beginning. My name is Nathan Stilman, I'm a student here, please don't kill me¨ For every step he was backing the girl was going forward.

She stopped when Nathan got trapped between the wall and her again, she smiled and inspected the scared student ¨You seem to have some sort of power within you, yet it is not as powerful as the other girl¨ The stranger turned away placing the metallic gauntlet back on the bag and picked the other one as well.

¨Wait, other girl?¨ Nathan shook his head, trying to avoid the other person to leave just yet ¨Mind if I ask you something while we walk?¨ He smiled at the girl but she wasn't paying any attention at him. ¨Alright, let's begin with the basics. I told you my name so I guess it would be very polite if you told me yours¨

¨How about you get out of my sight, prick?¨ The girl was not happy being followed by Nathan

¨So I guess I should treat you as if you were Vi, ok¨ He coughed trying to clean his throat ¨Alright _Vi_ now that we are here talking, I want to ask you a favor, it's about my friend, Clark¨

The Vi girl laughed at such words from Nathan ¨That guy think just because he helped me get on my feet that night I owe him something¨

¨Well, whatever he told you, please promise me this. At least say something to him so he gets calm, like... I don't know: Thank you but I have to leave. Something like that would work¨ He looked at the outside where many of the students were already leaving the university or were just walking around.

¨Look, I 'preciate that you try to help me but seriously, being so nice to random people will get you a punch to your face. Trust me, I would've done it already… more than once¨ Vi muttered dropping the bags on the ground and resting her arms onto the wall.

¨Alright _Vi,_ I have another question, what's that thing on your face?¨ Nathan pointed at a band aid that was covering her left cheek ¨Let me guess, that's where your tattoo is, right?¨

The girl touched the band aid and sighed ¨You, your friend and that girl Claire are all boring and deserve to get hit in the face¨

¨Oh, so if that's the case then punch me¨ Nathan challenged the girl who turned at him, she raised her arm and hit Nathan quite hard in the nose making him fall. He was very surprised since she actually punched him, his nose was bleeding and the back of his head was hurting due to the fall ¨What the fuck?! Why would you do that?¨ Nathan yelled.

¨You asked to be punched in the face! What else you wanted me to do?¨ Vi sighed and looked at the window, she then turned back to the downed Nathan and grabbed her bags ¨Look, I can't stay here anymore. I have to meet with someone that is, of course, more important than 'ye. So please, have a nice day¨ Vi turned heading towards the entrance.

Nathan stood up, his left hand on the nose trying to not avoid any more blood from falling, while his right hand was focused on getting a handkerchief from his bag ¨… Bitch…¨ that was the only thing he whispered before picking up all of his stuff from the floor and heading towards the parking lot.

On his way back, Nathan had to stop at every possible red light so there was nothing to do but to see what New York had to offer, however the amount of traffic and people in the streets blocked most of his vision and the only things he was able to see were the canopies and signs from the buildings at his sides. His car didn't have a radio and thus Nathan had to grab his phone and use its integrated radio and listen to it.

¨ _*laughs* Now onto some more news from the web, a lot of people may have heard about the popular online game League of Legends. Well, it has been informed by the developers that their servers haven't been working for a couple of days. Riot Games believes that their security of their servers was breached by hackers and they are trying to fix this issue and have their services back online as soon as possible. Maybe this are some good news after all, maybe the children will have more time to walk outside of their houses *laughs*-¨_

The voice of the radio was cut since Nathan changed the station with a disapproval look on his face ¨Walk outside my ass! What kids nowadays need is to get good¨ He chuckled changing the station to a music one ¨(I wonder how that crazy girl is doing)¨ Nathan thought to himself as he stopped at another red light and saw in front of him the hordes of people walking from one side to the other.

¨What if… she was the actual Vi? Of course that would be stupid, it's just a game but I can already imagine how some champions would be faring in this world¨ Nathan chuckled ¨Like… what if Zyra had to live in a big city like this. I would just laugh at how she would crumble… or destroy us¨ He stopped chuckling and turned his head to the right and saw a mother with her son looking at Nathan who was talking alone in his car ¨Yeah, I do speak alone so mind your own business miss!¨ He raised the side window and stepped on the pedal advancing through the busy streets.

* * *

(February 5th 2015 – 3:20 PM– Nathan's apartment, Earth)

It took a lot of time for Nathan to arrive to his apartment, once the car was parked in the underground garage he decided to go to a fast food restaurant in order not to cook any meals for himself. When he finally arrived at his place he didn't wanted to be bothered, he turned off his cellphone and disconnected the phone from the plug.

¨At last, a sanctuary for me to rest¨ He dropped all of his bags from the university on the couch and sat by the computer desk, turning the PC on. On the League Reddit there were many posts complaining about the downtime of the servers and how Riot is not giving any actual explanation.

Since there were no League servers to play on Nathan just closed all the windows and headed to his bedroom setting the alarm to wake up at night, it was nice for him that he had a free day during the week, either to study or play League but since the latter was not available he didn't had any plans yet. Nathan closed his eyes but it took only a few seconds since the phone rang.

¨Of course! Just in time when I'm about to sleep¨ Nathan woke from the bed and walked towards the phone that was in the living room, he picked it up looking at the outside from the window, snow falling and a huge amount of people walking in the streets. ¨Hello?¨

¨Greetings, you may be wondering how am I talking to you, but do not be afraid. I will explain everything you need to know¨ The voice of an old man was coming from the phone.

¨Clark, for fuck sakes. That stupid girl of yours gave me a punch to the face so-¨

 _¨I'm afraid I am not the person you refer to as Clark, let me introduce myself. My name is Arlor, High Summoner in the Institute of War. And you are?¨_

Nathan chuckled on the line ¨Right, another person who roleplays. Ok, let me get this fast: Don't call to my house. If you keep doing it I-¨ He looked down and saw that the plug from the phone was not connected, yet someone was speaking to him. Scared he quickly ended the call. ¨Ok that was weird¨ He sighed walking back to the bedroom.

¨I'm sorry, my telepathic abilities are not the best ones. What did you say?¨ The voice from the old man was now stuck in his head, speaking to him.

¨What the hell? Where are you?¨ Nathan panicked, he grabbed an empty flower pot and was turning everywhere trying to find the source of the voice.

¨You should not be afraid young one. If you need answers to calm you then I will give them to you¨ The sound of Arlor coughing inside of his head was scaring Nathan even more ¨You are a special person, someone who is able to summon champions into the battlefield. In our world they are called Summoners, and they use this champions to protect the land from future conflicts¨

¨Wait, that's something similar to LoL's lore¨ The university student was walking towards the door just to find that it was closed ¨What do you want from me?!¨

¨I'm just a person whose objective is to inform you about your destiny. However I do not see that much power in you, unlike the other kids¨

¨Other kids? Wait, does that mean there's more like me? More… Summoners?¨ Nathan was now curious, he didn't have a way out so if this was his last moment alive at least he wanted to know more, even if it wasn't true.

¨Indeed, as a matter of fact, you already met a champion¨

¨Wait… that can't be… I met the _real_ Vi? No way, no fucking way¨ Nathan shook his head as he sat on the ground covering his face ¨This is bullshit, this day has been strange already but, come on!¨

¨Your day is not over young Summoner. There is a person you might be meeting sooner or later. Sadly I am afraid I don't know who this person is, but he or she will find you. The champions always manage to find their Summoners¨

¨What do you mean by that?¨ Nathan yelled at the voice in his head but it seemed that he left ¨Hello? Weird Summoner guy? Shit¨ He stood up from the ground and headed towards his bedroom again with the flowerpot still in his hand ¨If someone is going to come for me then I should be armed…¨ Nathan fell on his bed leaving his weapon by the side of the bed, he closed his eyes waiting for the sleep to embrace him.

(22:30 PM) The alarm activated and it hit Nathan making him fall from the bed, he raised his hand and turned off the annoying sound. The _Summoner_ walked to the kitchen and saw through the windows that the night has arrived, there were few to almost no one in the streets, the sounds from the cars were now replaced by the music from the radio.

¨Let's see if someone cared for me while I was asleep¨ Nathan picked up his cellphone and turned it on, the screen showed around 4 missed calls from Clark and a message from his as well: _Call me when you're up._

Before making the callNathan was hungry and so he called for a pizza delivery, in the meantime until his dinner arrived he had enough time to call his friend.

 _¨Yo¨_ The voice from Clark could be heard from the other side of the cellphone.

¨What do you mean by Yo? You wanted me to call you right?¨ Nathan made a facepalm.

 _¨What? Nate? Oh, right! I was going to ask you if you've seen the girl from today. She hasn't arrived yet… and I'm starting to worry¨_ Clark's voice had a worrying tone.

Nathan sighed, he doesn't want to remember Vi and for the sake of his friend he shouldn't worry about her ¨Yeah, I did. She told me she found another place to stay so you don't have to be worried¨ The Summoner was about to cut but his friend was still talking on the other side.

 _¨Oh… I see, did she say anything about me? Gave you anything? A phone number… or something?¨_

¨Clark… really, you should stop-¨ Nathan was cut when the bell from the entrance rang ¨Look, I have to go now, dinner arrived. So if you're still awake I'll call you¨ He ended the call and placed his cellphone on the cupboard.

As he was going down the elevator he noticed he hadn't changed his clothes since he arrived from the university, a pair of sneakers, a pretty worn out pair of blue jeans, a black and brown winter coat and a black shirt with the Pentakill logo on front. Nathan opened the door noticing something odd, the delivery wasn't there, yet his pizza was on the ground with a note on top of it.

 _¨Congratulations, this pizza is on the house¨_ The Summoner whispered, a smile was drawn onto Nate's face, maybe this strange day wasn't that bad for him. Before going back in, he saw that the door from the garage was open. ¨One day someone will enter into the building and rob us from the inside¨ Nate sighed walking towards the garage, from the inside the switch that could open or close the gate was broken, what was more weird was the fact that there was something around the broken switch.

Nathan touched the mysterious white thing, it was translucent, it had the form of a crystal but it was very cold when he touched it making his hand just kick back. It was ice that seemed to be stuck in the wall and the broken switch.

¨This… is not regular ice¨ The Summoner placed his hand again on the cold crystal but this time it wasn't freezing him. The ice was now melting in his hand, turning into water that disappeared once it touched the ground ¨What the hell is this?¨ Nathan's face was hard to describe, it changed from surprise to a panicked state.

¨That is true ice you fool!¨ The voice of a woman came from behind him, as he turned he saw something what thought it was impossible.

The woman was wearing a full battle armor that covered most of her body, the shoulder pads were protecting what appears to be wool clothing that could keep her warm, even during the coldest winters. Her head was protected by a horned helm, however the left horn was missing. Her right hand was holding a sturdy rope that went straight to the ground where a flail was resting, it made of the same crystal (called true ice by the armored lady) as the one that is by the switch.

¨Wait… I know you… you are-¨ Nathan pointed at her but couldn't finish his sentence because she hit his face with the flail making the Summoner fall unconscious when he touched the ground.

¨That is not the correct way to speak to the future queen of the Freljord¨ The lady huffed walking by the fallen student and raised him over her shoulder taking him outside of the garage and away from his home.

* * *

 **Wait, what is this? This ain't Summoning Magic! WE DEMAND EXPLANATIONS!**

 **Basically I had this idea on my mind for a week already and thought: Oh, it might be a good idea to make a spin off or something.**

 **And thus this idea was born. Since it's a spin off it will not intervene during the main story (Though the actions from Summoning Magic may affect Nathan and vice versa) but keep an eye for references.**

 **Here's a special note: It will take more time for this story to get updated, unlike Summoning Magic which is my main project at the moment (so you may see one or two chapters from the main story before an update into this one).**

 **While I was working on this one I had many ideas for the next chapter of SM. Expect it soon!**

 **This may be another story but after all it's the same author and this endings wont't change so you already know:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Ch 2: A pact with the one horned devil

(February 6th 2015 – 0:10 AM – Central Park, New York, Earth)

As he regained consciousness he felt the icy winds crashing onto his face, his vision was still blurry and couldn't identify anything in front of him but noticed that he was tied to a tree. A voice coming from the front called him out but Nathan wasn't able to understand what the voice was saying.

The student was fading away but the person close to him slapped his face in an attempt to keep him awake. Nathan opened his eyes, his vision was becoming clearer and noticed what was surrounding him. He was on Central Park tied to a tree still with his clothes on, in front of him a bonfire but the strangest thing was that there was an excessively large boar close to the fire trying to stay warm.

¨Wake up! Don't make me hit you with my flail again¨ The voice came from Nathan's right, as he turned his head he saw the same armored lady from the garage, this time she wasn't wearing the one-horned helmet, her white her waving in the same direction distracted the Summoner.

¨What… how… I don't understand¨ Nathan tried to break free but the ropes were heavily tightened.

The armored woman got closer to Nathan while carrying her flail, the Summoner looked the person in front of him, then the flail, scared of what she would do with him. Behind her, the boar moved at the side of the owner.

¨It took me enough time to find you, the power you possess is weak, I can hardly understand how a person like you became a Summoner¨ She looked at her prisoner who was still trying to break free but even if he used all of his strength it was useless.

¨Summoner? Come on, you have the wrong person, I'm just a student!¨ Even if he was wearing suitable clothes, Nathan was shaking due to the low temperatures in the open, when he looked up he noticed that the girl was waving her flail ready to strike.

¨Pitiful, a Summoner must show strength, even when his life is about to end¨ Her voice was demanding and showed that she was a powerful person, the boar at the stranger's side huffed at Nathan but she managed to calm the beast caressing it's side ¨Don't worry Bristle, once he is no longer useful you can have him¨

Nathan startled ¨Wait, I don't want to be eaten by… that, maybe we can-¨

¨Silence!¨ The commanding shout from the Woman was enough to scare Nathan ¨You are in no position to negotiate. I'm the one who is in charge so if you want to stay alive you WILL answer all of my questions. Fail to comply and you may not have another chance to redeem yourself. Did I made myself clear?¨

She looked at the Summoner who was looking at her in a shocked state, he wasn't reacting at her question so in order to snap him back into reality she waved her flail and used it to destroy the upper part of the tree that was used to hold Nathan.

¨DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?¨ She got closer to his face who just turned away scared but managed to nod making the stranger happy. ¨Names, places. NOW¨

¨O-ok, m-my name is Nathan, this is New York, the city where I live¨ The panicked Summoner could barely answer with all the pressure that was on him.

¨New… York? That explains it, this couldn't be Freljord… MY Freljord¨ The armored woman kneeled and moved Nathan's head so he could see her.

¨Your Freljord? Who… who are you?¨ The brown haired tried to stand up but the person in front of him pushed his shoulder down making him sit on the cold snow again. ¨Look, I can tell you everything you want but at least tell me your name¨

¨I'm impressed that you don't know me, but I can assume that this world has different rules¨ The lady stood up and walked to the bonfire ¨I am a princess of the Freljord, I was forged by the winter, and it taught me that strength is the only path to conquer. I am Sejuani, leader of the Winter's Claw, and future queen of the Freljord!¨ The champion's speech left Nathan perplexed.

The Summoner began to chuckle making Sejuani turn at him, anger in her face ¨That's funny, because the voice in my head told me that the champions always find their Summoners, which makes YOU… my champion¨ He kept laughing, but it was not a happy laugh, it was a worried one that finished when the Winter's Wrath slapped him into the face.

¨Still, I am not your puppet. We will work together in order to accomplish our objectives¨ Sejuani walked at the back of the tree and started to untie Nathan.

¨What if I don't want to help you?¨ Nathan asked but the boar growled at him.

¨If you refuse then Bristle will have a nice meal. So you better choose now¨ The Winter's Wrath finished setting the Summoner free who stood up facing her.

¨But, I don't get it, you are a person who can get anything without anyone's help¨ Nathan started to walk back slowly but Sejuani's pet blocked his path pushing him towards her.

¨That is true, however this isn't my world and thus I have no army to control here. You will help me grow another one¨ The white haired looked even more imposing in person rather than in the game where she was just a couple of pixels, skills and a voice.

¨Still, I don't think anyone will bow to a random person riding a pig into-¨

¨Boar¨

¨What?¨ Nathan asked confused.

¨Bristle is a boar but that doesn't mean you have to treat him differently¨ Sejuani walked towards her pet and tickled behind it's ear.

¨Ooook…? Anyway, as I was saying, no one will bow to you. We don't live in a society where kings or queens rule. Plus your… flail is a primitive weapon here, most of the weapons we use here are similar to what people might use in Piltover¨ Nathan looked at the champion who was distracted with her boar.

¨Even the most primitive tools can defeat any kind of weaponry¨ Sejuani said climbing into her boar, she placed the flail at her side where it could rest ¨In order to control this place I'm going to need a place where I can command my army. And since you are not the type of person who can build one…¨ Her voice trailed off as she put on her one horned helmet and extended her hand at the Summoner ¨You will guide me on where to find my new castle¨

¨Well, maybe if I look somewhere there might be a place for-¨

¨It was not a suggestion. It was an order¨ The Winter's Wrath frowned.

Nathan had no way out, he sealed a contract with a fearsome person who shouldn't exist in his world and the only thing that crossed her mind was to build an army and control his city as if it was Freljord. The Summoner grabbed Sejuani's hand who pulled him behind onto Bristle's back.

¨Where to?¨ Sejuani turned her head eyeing the Summoner behind.

¨Well… uh… we can go to my apartment, that's where you found me.¨ Nathan wasn't sure on turning his apartment into the HQ of the future Winter's Claw and having a big boar living in the garage would attract too much attention.

¨Then we shall move straight away!¨ Sejuani shouted at her passenger turning her head back to the front and pointing forward making Bristle advance with a lot of speed.

Behind her Nathan was about to fall since he wasn't sitting in the mount, it felt as if the boar wanted to make him go down. The Summoner tried to stabilize himself onto the animal and grabbed Sejuani by the waist, she looked back at him but then turned again trying not to get distracted on their path.

* * *

(February 6th 2015 – 1:05 AM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

The duo arrived to the apartment, the door to the garage was still open and luckily, no one saw them on the streets. Once the boar stopped, Nathan released from the champion's waist with a relieved look on his face, Sejuani turned at him with her traditional angered face as she raised her hand making a fist and punching the Summoner in the nose making him fall from the boar.

The brown haired boy looked at her while covering his nose from the blood that was coming out of it, he was surprised at Sejuani's actions. Why punch the person who was (almost) willingly to help her?

¨Don't grab me by the waist again, I know what your dirty mind was thinking and I already told you, I am not your puppet neither your sexual toy. So the next time you try to play with me I'll have **your** toy eaten!¨ The Winter's Wrath roared as she was climbing out of Bristle's back.

¨I don't think you are using the right words there…¨

¨Oh? I guess you might need a lesson then. Bristle!¨ Sejuani called her boar who turned and started to move towards the Summoner downed in the snow.

¨OK OK OK, I GOT IT!¨ Nathan cried, crawling away from the hungry boar ¨T-there is a problem, he can't fit into my apartment, and certainly leaving it down there will attract a lot of attention¨ He pointed at the garage while using a mailbox to stand up.

Sejuani then looked at Bristle who bowed at her and closed its eyes as if he was expecting something. The white haired raised her hand and a blue orb appeared on her hand, it's color was similar to the ice that was on her weapon and in the horn from the helmet. Little tendrils emerged from the sphere as they were surrounding Bristle until he was covered in its bright colors.

Once the orb disappeared from Sejuani's hand and so did the tendrils, Nathan looked at the boar and this time it changed, instead of being the fearsome ready-to-crush Bristle this time was a tiny, cute boar, its size could easily be compared to a kitten.

¨But… you can't do that in the Rift¨ Nathan was amazed, he kneeled close to the tiny boar and extended his finger but unfortunately Bristle bites his finger.

¨The League doesn't allow us to use all of our potential, hence why a lot of the most powerful beings on Runeterra are imprisoned¨ Sejuani grabbed the little boar as she placed it by her shoulder who grabbed tightly to the protective pads. ¨Where shall we head next?¨

Nathan moved his hand to the left, guiding the princess to the inside, they stopped in front of the elevator door that opened when the Summoner pressed a button on the side. He stepped in but Sejuani was still on the other side quite terrified due to the narrow lift.

¨What is it?¨ The brown haired asked curious at the champion who was still shocked.

¨This world is still intriguing, but I can definitely tell that is a trap¨ Sejuani stepped back to the front door but Nathan walked away from the elevator and grabbed the princess by the arm.

¨Look, if you believe this is a trap then I'll go with you. You don't need to be scared¨ The Summoner dragged her to the elevator's entrance but she released from Nathan's grasp.

¨I will not be considered a coward just because of the new challenges this land offers!¨ Sejuani growled pushing him at the side. The owner shrugged and entered into the elevator after her pressing a button that would lead them to their floor

Once they got to the apartment Sejuani felt overwhelmed, inspecting the ceiling; walls; and rooms in case there was any trap, she walked to the window and saw the majestic view they had. Bristle climbed down from her shoulder just to land in the couch.

¨So… once you're done checking if I rigged any traps, I guess you would be hungry¨ Nathan went to the kitchen and grabbed a pan ¨I will warn you, I am not a good cook¨ The brown haired shouted at her as he started cooking something.

Time passed slowly for Sejuani who was still paranoid that anything in the house might turn against her, she started to take off some parts of her armor and left it by the couch where Bristle was looking at her.

When Nathan came out of the kitchen with a cup of water in one hand and a plate on the other one with a burger on it he got stunned. In front of him, the future queen of Freljord was no longer wearing the sturdy armor that protected her, instead she was using her bikini which was typical from the traditional skin Sejuani has in the game.

¨What are you looking at?¨ The grumpy voice from the princess didn't seem to affect Nathan who was still shocked.

¨I… uh…¨ He couldn't find the exact words nor a way to speak normally. He left the cup and the plate in the table to avoid any accidents ¨Why… are you wearing that?¨ He pointed at both parts from the underwear she was using.

¨Your house is too hot, and I can't stand being in a very hot environment¨ She noticed that Nathan was looking at her clothes ¨What? Are you expecting me to take them off?¨

The Summoner blushed as he quickly shook his head. The Winter's Wrath sat in front of him and moved the plate close to her, she was looking at the hamburger with a lot of curiosity.

¨Why are you doing this?¨ Sejuani asked at the Summoner who gave her a confusing look ¨Do you think because I'm in your world I am a defenseless poro?¨ She stood up clenching her fists ¨Then I'll have you know that I am one of the top fighters in my tribe, I've been involved in a lot of battles against the Avarosian and the Frostguard. Even the strangest places will not stand against me!¨

Sejuani turned to the window and saw a bird with red feathers looking at them from the outside, Nathan stood up as they both walked to the window and looked at the bird who was still observing them.

¨It is good to know that this type of birds also live in your world¨ She smiled grimly.

¨They… do not¨ He said with a worrying tone looking at Sejuani who turned her face towards him then back to the bird.

The avian creature flew away from the window leaving the champion and the Summoner alone. Nathan closed the curtain and looked at Sejuani again who was still focused on the spy.

¨If you are not going to eat the dinner I prepared to you then might as well eat it myself¨ The Summoner slowly walked to the table but Sejuani pushed him to the side as she sat on the table eating the hamburger very quickly ¨Alright, problem solved¨

The owner walked to the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a comfy sheet ¨You can sleep here in the couch for the night, I'll by in my bedroom if you-¨ He was cut when the champion stood up looking at him with anger in her face.

¨You expect me to live in the most precarious conditions when I am the queen?¨ Sejuani gave a few steps towards the couch where her armor and Bristle were resting and grabbed the flail.

¨Ok, first: You are not a queen, you are a princess. And second: be grateful that I let you stay in my house, not everyone would've listened to you¨ His voice trailed off because the white haired was walking towards him bumping the Iceborn flail against her free hand.

¨The difference is that you had no other choice unlike other people. You should be grateful that I let you live back there¨ Sejuani halted a few centimeters of him but she turned back to the couch and grabbed all of the pieces from her armor ¨Bristle, wake up!¨ She shouted at the boar who jumped from the furniture and followed the Winter's Wrath from behind who was heading towards Nathan's room.

¨So I am supposed to sleep here?!¨ The Summoner cried out from behind her but no answers came from Sejuani's mouth ¨Being dominated by a female. What the hell is wrong with me?¨ Nathan whispered as he placed the pillow and the sheet on the empty couch.

¨You better get some sleep, tomorrow we'll begin with the re-construction of my army¨ The voice from the champion was muffled as he heard the sound of a door being closed on the other side of the apartment.

¨From a not-so-average student, to being dominated by a character from a videogame. I hope the other Summoners are not having a harsh time¨ He sat on the couch and turned on the TV since the nap took most of his sleep but turned to the window and saw a shadow on the other side, the shadow of a bird trying to peek inside.

Nathan turned back at the TV but heard the sound of knocking coming from the front door, he stood up and opened it, outside there was a man around his thirties, the lack of hair and beard earned himself a title that only the Summoner used for him.

¨Baldie? It's almost 2 in the morning¨

¨I know, but I heard you speaking to someone, and I do not mean to interrupt what you were doing, but I have a specific problem¨ His brown eyes were trying to look at the inside of the apartment but the owner closed the door more so he could focus on Nathan.

¨Usually, I'm the one asking you for help. Must be important¨

¨Not really, I hoped you would know for a place where I can buy something¨ The bald guy looked at his side to confirm no one else was hearing them ¨I'm talking about masks, animal masks¨

¨Animal m-… I don't know, there should be a costume shop in the center. I'm no GPS, you know that?¨

¨Oh… thanks for the help¨ They both shook their hands as the bald guy left but got halted when Nathan called him again.

¨Why do you need those masks anyway?¨

¨Some friends and I are going to make a party in the city next week, and the requisite is to have an animal mask. As I said, thanks for the help¨ Baldie opened the door to his apartment and closed it as soon as he got inside.

Nathan did the same and closed the door, behind him Sejuani was waiting for the Summoner to finish the conversation with her arms crossed.

¨Who was that?¨ The commanding tone from the Winter's Wrath still chilled down Nathan's spine.

¨A neighbor, no need to worry¨

¨Good, now, get to sleep¨ She turned back to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

The Summoner looked at the window and saw that the bird was no longer there, he walked to the couch and kept watching TV.

¨First I get punched by Vi, then I am told by a voice in my head that I am a Summoner, kidnapped by a video game character then forced to live with her and serve as a soldier, and now a bird is stalking me through the window¨ He sighed and turned off the TV.

¨Why am I never, ever fucking lucky?¨ Nathan closed his eyes and stretched in the couch trying to rest his eyes a bit before the new dawn.

* * *

 **I need a rest.**

 **I've been struggling the whole week in order to write and the ideas don't seem to come to me. Writer's block is strong withing me (Although playing WoW again takes some of my writing times)**

 **Anyway, struggle or not here is the new chapter. Sadly Summoning Magic will be released next week if no more writer's block appears (Really, 700 words only written and I plan to make it a long chapter)**

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Omega The Crimson Dragon** : _Sejuani 3_

 **I'm glad you liked Sejuani (even if it was a brief appearance in the first chapter)**

 **dasBuscus:** _Overall, this seems like a decent story. Grammar made me wince in a few spots, but overall it looks good to me. I think it has potential._

 **Thanks for the review, I don't have a beta reader at the moment (in fact, the latest chapters I wrote didn't have any beta readers) so it takes me probably two or three times to re-read the whole chapter and identify my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this nice weekend and of course:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Ch 3: A day in NYC

(February 6th 2015 – 8:30 AM - Nathan's Apartment, New York, Earth)

Nathan woke up from a deep sleep since the sunlight was hitting him in the face, he looked at his side and saw a small shadow from behind the window, he stood up and noticed that the shadow was the same bird he saw earlier. Before the Summoner could scare the avian the sound of porcelain, metal and cardboard coming from the kitchen distracted him

¨What's going on?¨ Nathan whispered to himself as he started to walk slowly to the source of the noise he noticed that there were a lot of broken dishes on the floor as well as many empty packages. When the Summoner entered into the room there it was, Sejuani was sitting in the ground feeding her boar while at the same time eating a few bits ¨What the hell are you doing?!¨

¨Eating. You should be doing it as well, we have a long day ahead to recruit an army¨ Sejuani kept eating some pieces of chocolate while Bristle was eating some raw meat.

¨You two ate all the food I had!¨ Sejuani grabbed a banana that was at her side and threw it at Nathan who barely caught it ¨Ha fucking ha, I will not eat this in the morning¨ He sighed ¨I'll have to re-stock at the market¨

¨Market?¨ Sejuani stood up facing the Summoner ¨You are going to become a man today. You will hunt your first animal¨ She smile while exiting the kitchen and heading to the bedroom picking up the pieces of her armor.

¨W-what? You can't be serious! There are no beasts in New York, and you will definitely not go out with that armor¨ Nathan tried to stop Sejuani by stepping on the entrance of his apartment.

¨Foolish child, you believe the outside is safe. The Avarosian or the Frostguard may be spying on us, don't you think that the bird you saw earlier was pure coincidence?¨ Sejuani tried to persuade him but Nathan was still standing by the door blocking her path ¨Do you really want me to hit you with my flail so I can get through?¨

¨No, but I would be glad if you could listen to your people for once¨ Sejuani crossed her arms, Bristle jumped onto her shoulder with the agility of a cat, Nathan impressed by such feat from the boar ¨If you go out there with your fully sized animal and your armor. It will be more likely that not only the Avarosian or the Frostguard will notice your presence, but more people as well. And trust me, this people are more dangerous than Ashe and Lissandra¨

Nathan's idea made the Winter's Wrath think for a few seconds until she smiled ¨Your ideas tells a lot about you, but I believe it would be wise to stay hidden for a while, it would also help me to scout future recruits¨ She returned back to the bedroom and dropped all of the pieces from her armor on the bed ¨We can go now¨

¨You need some clothes, _actual_ clothes¨ Nathan walked into the room, even though Sejuani made quite a mess in the kitchen the bedroom was clean which surprised him. He looked into the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for her ¨Sorry I don't have anything fitting for a person like you but once we done today I'll take you somewhere where you can buy something to wear¨

Nathan left the bedroom and closed the door behind him giving Sejuani some privacy, he walked towards the kitchen and started to clean the mess the two Freljordians did but something was slightly hitting him in his left ankle, when he turned he noticed that Bristle was trying to leave a mark on his shoes with its little tusks. Nathan grabbed a broom and hit the small boar with it pushing him away from him, he looked back up again and noticed that the red bird was still there.

Took a few minutes for Sejuani to figure out how to dress herself, being used to wear combat armor all the times made her feel awkward without it, when she left the room, Bristle ran towards her and hid in between the champion's feet. When Sejuani walked past the kitchen the mess made by her and Bristle was already clean, the broken dishes were now on the trash can as well as the empty boxes ¨Next time if you need something to eat, just wake me up, no need to break all my stuff just to find some food¨ Sejuani laughed at Nathan who grabbed his coat from the couch and opened the front door ¨After you¨

* * *

(February 6th 2015 – 10:15 AM - New York, Earth)

The duo were now walking on the streets of New York, the champion amazed at the architecture of the skyscrapers and the big crowd walking in the streets.

¨it is impressive how many people are in here. I can build an army twice or thrice as big as the one I had in Freljord¨

¨Yeah well, I doubt everyone would bow to you¨ Nathan chuckled but the champion slapped him in the back of his head.

¨By the way, you never told me. You speak about my world as if you know a lot about it. I want answers¨ Sejuani threatened the Summoner who didn't seem to be afraid.

¨And you will get them, no need to get violent. In theory you shouldn't exist, you and your world belong to a game I play. We are the Summoners who control you in battle and… well, that's it¨ Nathan smiled at her but Sejuani was confused.

¨So this is all a game to you? How did you became a Summoner?¨

¨Hey don't look at me. I never chose to be one¨ Nathan shook his hands trying to avoid a fight.

The two of them walked until they arrived at a supermarket, inside the smell of food entered through the Winter's Wrath nose drawing a brief smile on her face. Nathan headed to the right and grabbed a Shopping Cart leading the way through the food aisles.

¨So try to grab some meat from here then take it to the cart. I'll go to the next aisle and pick some more stuff¨ Sejuani nodded, walking a few steps where the meat was while Nathan moved to the next aisle where the vegetables were.

Nate started to pick up some tomatoes and placed them on the shopping cart, he did the same with some carrots and onions that were close to each other.

¨So that's what you do during your free day huh?¨ A feminine voice came from behind the Summoner, when he turned he saw in front of him a girl with short black who was smaller than him, Lisa, another student from his classes was smiling at him ¨You never told anybody you had a girlfriend!¨

Nathan blinked in surprise when she said girlfriend ¨What?! S-she is not my girlfriend, she is… a friend who came from… far from here¨ He crossed his arms and looked away, he was not the best liar and knew that Lisa was the type of girl who would spread rumors all around the university about his new relationship.

¨Oh, come on, it's kinda cute of you to have a girlfriend, however I thought that you had some crush on Claire¨

Lisa's statement made Nathan blush when he looked back at her ¨I… I respect Claire as a person and a student from our university, but definitely I have nothing to do with her!¨ The sound of metal clashing at his back attracted the attention from both students, when they looked at the shopping cart Sejuani was loading it with a lot of meat.

¨Excuse me¨ Lisa walked past Nathan just to be in front of the champion ¨Hi, my name is Lisa, I'm a friend of Nathan and we go to the same university. It's nice to see he decided to have a girlfriend¨ The student extended her hand towards the Winter's Wrath.

Sejuani let out a brief laugh ¨Me? In love with this commoner? I don't know what rock hit you in the head, but this boy right here is helping me make an ar-¨

¨-rangement. I'm helping her doing some arrangements for her new house, and she decided to come along with me to the supermarket before she takes her own path. Right?¨ Nathan intervened before Sejuani would reveal her actual plan with a warning tone at the champion.

¨He dragged you here?¨ Lisa turned to Nathan ¨That's not the way to treat your girlfriend!¨ She turned back again to Sejuani ¨By the way, I still don't know your name¨

The champion made a step forward trying to impose herself ¨I am Sejuani, leader of the Winter's Wrath, and queen of the Freljord¨ Lisa looked at her with a confused look as she was stepping back at the side of Nathan.

¨She might be cute but I still believe Claire be the right girl for you¨ She whispered at the Summoner who shook his head and grabbed the shopping cart once again.

¨We can talk when we are outside, just let us finish our shopping list alright?¨ Nathan asked his friend while at the same time dragging Sejuani away with him

¨That girl… she was very enthusiastic about me. That's the type of people I need to rule this world¨ The two of them kept walking at the next aisle, Nathan had a surprised and scared face.

¨Definitely not! Whatever you are thinking, Lisa is NOT the right person to trust, especially in an army¨ The Summoner grabbed some more food from the counters and loaded them into the cart ¨I think we are good, we should survive with this amount of food if you and Bristle don't rush and eat everything again¨

The duo left the supermarket with a lot of bags filled with food, outside Lisa was playing with her cellphone waiting for them to get out. Nathan was in charge of carrying all the bags since Sejuani considered that as a commoner task.

¨It's nice to see the boyfriend takes care of his girl by carrying all the stuff¨ Lisa smiled as they started to walk away ¨So… Sejuani, can you tell me more about how you met this not-so-average student?¨

¨Can we avoid those kind of questions? She doesn't like to talk about her old home¨ Nathan wanted to keep Sejuani's secret away from his friend as long as possible. ¨Why don't you tell her more about yourself?¨ The Winter's Wrath turned at the Summoner and gave him a _I'm gonna kill you_ face.

¨Fine for me, perhaps I can break the ice between us. So, I met Nathan a year ago when we got to be in the same class, he was a weird guy…¨

Lisa's story kept going for a while, Nathan just plugged off from the conversation and dedicated all of the time left to be with his own thoughts. It was curious how from one day to another he met two people that shouldn't exist. On the one hand the Piltover Enforcer who hit him in the nose and disappeared, on the other hand Sejuani who kidnapped and forced him to be a soldier in her future army. It was still a mystery if every champion was now on his world, but if the rumors on the internet were true about monsters in different parts of the world, then the Void champions (being the most threatening) were also walking on Earth.

Nathan was still on his own, he looked up in the sky as the snow was falling over his head and noticed something familiar, the red bird that was stalking him on his apartment was following them from above. However this avian kept going forward but was slowly flying down until it stopped, resting on a human arm, the huge amount of people was blocking him but after walking a few meters he saw where the bird was. On the other side of the street a woman in a tight dark purple clothing, a leather brown coat with golden details in it, her hair, red as blood was very distinguishable between the crowd, it was surprising the fact that without proper clothing for winter she didn't seem to have cold.

¨So what do you think Nate?¨ Lisa snapped the Summoner back into reality, when he looked back again where the girl with the bird was, she was no longer there ¨Nathan, where you listening this whole time?¨ The two ladies turned at him while he was still looking around for the girl in purple.

¨Yeah, I was listening¨ Nathan nodded looking back at Lisa and Sejuani.

¨So then you don't mind?¨

¨No, of course not!¨

¨Good! Then I'll be at your apartment by noon. See ya!¨ Lisa waved at them as she left the duo alone in the streets, Nathan was confused at her.

¨What did I got myself into?¨ The Summoner turned at Sejuani who frowned at Nate's confusion.

¨She asked if she could have some lunch tomorrow at your apartment. I think it would be a good idea, she didn't mind about me recruiting her for the army¨ The Winter's Wrath crossed her arms.

¨You did what?!¨

¨I recruited her, although she was thinking it was some kind of joke. But tomorrow she'll know that I'm no joke.¨ Sejuani gave a brief smile to Nathan who was still confused ¨So you saw her right?¨

Nathan reacted when the champion asked for the other girl but decided not to reveal anything just yet ¨Who? Lisa?¨

¨The scout with crimson hair. I sensed she was near. Do you think the Demacians may be looking for me?¨ Sejuani whispered, looking all around in case any other champion appeared.

¨It won't be hard to spot any guy from Demacia, I mean, those guys are really noticeable¨ Nathan started to walk towards his apartment while Sejuani just followed him at his side, she was still looking everywhere ¨You should relax, I'll warn you if anyone comes straight at us¨ Nathan laughed trying to kill some tension between the two.

* * *

(February 6th 2015 – 12:30 PM - Matt's apartment, New York, Earth)

The table was prepared for lunch and Sejuani was leaning over the door in the kitchen looking at Nathan who was cooking. Bristle was in the living room eating from a bowl Nate bought on their way back to the apartment.

¨Ask away¨ Sejuani said in her imposing voice at the Summoner who turned at her.

¨Mh?¨

¨I didn't become leader of my tribe just because I am beautiful. I was able to outsmart every opponent I had in the tribe, and you are not an exception, so ask away¨ Nathan was impressed at how Sejuani could easily read people's thoughts.

¨Fine: Why did you decided to join the League of Legends?¨

¨Is that it? I was expecting a different question but here it is¨ Sejuani walked back to the living room and dragged a chair to the kitchen ¨The main reason was to increase my influence over other territories. Make the Winter's Claw the dominant faction in Freljord. But there was a problem, Ashe tried to do the same, although with more peaceful methods. She doesn't understand that you can't rule as a queen by giving everyone freedom, sooner or later they will ask for more and without power to control them…¨ Sejuani snapped back into reality and saw that the kitchen was empty, Nathan was now sitting at the table, both dishes were now served and the smell dragged Sejuani back to the table.

¨Well, I can foresee it, although I never liked to pl-summon Ashe. In fact the Freljord champions weren't so interesting for me¨ Nathan grabbed his cutlery and started to eat the meat he prepared.

¨Then it is even more surprising how you became a Summoner of the Freljord¨ Sejuani poked her piece of meat with the knife.

¨I have another question¨ The champion looked up at him who was cleaning his mouth ¨How did you manage to find me? I didn't left my apartment for the entire day¨

¨Well, we Champions gained the ability to detect other… well, Champions as well as Summoners. The institute carries out a project where the most dedicated will get their personal champion so they can carry out tasks and help their territories. With this bond, the champion can share with the Summoner part of their powers¨

¨So that means I can ride Bristle to battle?¨ Nathan turned at Bristle who was distracted eating some meat bits from his bowl but the Summoner turned back to Sejuani who laughed.

¨Indeed, although he wouldn't accept a person like you, also I will not share my powers to you. As a soldier the only thing I can give you are the tools to protect your land, and your queen¨ Sejuani grabbed the fork and started to cut the meat as if killing a monster.

¨Fine, _my lady¨_ Nathan resumed eating but Sejuani was looking at him, he didn't notice at first but later he raised his head and stared at her ¨What now?¨

¨It's the bird¨ The Summoner turned at the window and saw that the red bird was flapping its wings, observing the duo on the inside ¨We must take care of the scout as soon as possible¨ Sejuani spoke to him who was still distracted looking at the avian.

* * *

 **Here's the good news and the bad news:**

 **Good news: New chapter posted and now to work onto Summoning Magic.**

 **Bad news: Steam Summer Sale began today and my wallet is already crying**

 **Onto serious matters. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, not much to say right here but hope you have a nice weekend.**

 **See you next chapter ;)**


	4. Ch 4: A rivalry is born

(February 6th 2015 – 9:40 PM – New York, Earth)

The day was almost over, Nathan was walking on the streets, the rain and snow falling over his head as a punishment from Sejuani. After the lunch was over the Freljordian forced him to train on the path of the Summoner, it was her task to teach him how to use the spells. The training was harsh, Sejuani didn't expect Nate to learn anything at all. Then again, she was right, it was difficult for the Summoner to learn anything while being bitten by the boar everytime he didn't succeeded in casting a spell.

Nathan was carrying a plastic bag that contained a lot of medicine, his arms were still swollen and his legs were hurting a lot; if that was the first day of training he didn't wanted to guess what would happen by a week. Something on his pants started to vibrate, he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, however the person calling was not on the Summoner's list as it only appeared a number above the green and red icon, full of curiosity Nate pressed the green button to answer the call.

¨Uh… Hello?¨ Nathan asked, searching for a roof where he could stay under.

¨Nathan? Is that you?¨ A female voice talked from the other side of the line.

The fact that the woman on the other side knew his number and name was kind of worrying, he remembered what Sejuani said to him, if the Demacians were looking for her, then maybe he might become a target as well. What if there were other Summoners whose task is to hunt other champions?

¨I'm afraid you got this number wrong ma'am¨ He tried to fake out his voice, in an attempt to avoid any more conversation.

¨That ain't true! Nathan I know it's you. It's me, Claire!¨ It was even more clear who was talking now, it was his university classmate.

¨Ah… uh… Claire… how did you get my number?¨

¨Well, you probably heard about my friend Lisa, right? She talked to me about how you got yourself a nice girlfriend! Anyway, I'm wondering, can we meet somewhere in the city? I know it's late but… I wouldn't be asking if it's important¨

¨I guess, I'll meet you at the pharmacy by the centre, near the park¨ Nathan started to walk back to the pharmacy¨

¨Alright, meet you there¨ A beeping sound was heard afterwards.

Nathan looked at his cellphone once again, the screen showed that it was 10 PM already, and still no sign of Claire, there were even less cars in the street, the streetlights illuminating his head while the small amount of people kept walking, looking at him who leaned over the wall of the pharmacy.

¨You surely are a guy who likes to stay out of everyone's sight¨ Nathan looked at the right and saw two girls coming at him wearing heavy winter clothes, one of them with a hat and scarf only revealing her eyes, nose and her particular red hair.

¨You wanted to talk about something, so spill it¨

The other girl got closer to him, inspecting every inch of him, she then went back to the side of Claire and whispered something.

¨Good. I wanted to confirm it…´

¨Confirm what?¨

¨Nathan, I'm not gonna waste more of your time, but I will warn you about this: Stay away while you can, there are bigger things going on around the city and I suggest you not to participate. I'm telling you this because I know what's going on and the less people involved the better¨

¨So if you want me out why bring all this mystery? Also, who is your friend? Nathan pointed at the other girl.

¨She is… a friend, you'll probably recognize her, but that's not the point. I'm being serious Nate, whatever happens, stay way. It's for your own safety…¨Claire's voice trailed off, she looked at the park, even though it was 10 PM there were still people walking there.

¨Yeah, yeah, whatever¨ Nathan waved his hand, and walked away from the two girls, although many thoughts were now going around his head, how did Claire knew about Sejuani? What are those things that are happening in the city? Whatever the case, it was too late and Nathan only wanted to get back to his apartment.

* * *

(February 7th 2015 – 12:10 AM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

Nathan woke up, his eyes still blurred, there were clouds on the sky and almost no light was entering through the window. For the Summoner's surprise, this time the bird wasn't there, he didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. He turned his head to the right and saw Sejuani looking at him with a bored face.

¨It's good to see that my soldier will be ready anytime of the day¨ She mocked him and threw at his face the clothes that were scattered on the ground ¨Remember that you have some guests?¨

¨What guests?¨ Nathan raised from the couch and immediately heard the buzzer coming from the kitchen ¨Oh shit, Lisa!¨

The Summoner put on his jeans and a propped shirt and threw the pajamas at his bedroom and quickly pressed the button that allowed to communicate with the front door.

¨Hello?¨

¨Nate, It's me Lisa¨

¨Going down¨

Nathan grabbed the keys from the table and took the first elevator that arrived to his floor, on his way down he remembered what Claire warned to him. When he opened the door form the elevator noticed something in particular, outside there were two people. One of them was Lisa while the other had a particular outfit, as he got closer he noticed who that person was, red hair; dark purple clothing and a brown leather coat with the small golden details. What was even more peculiar was that she was holding the same red bird that was stalking him and Sejuani for the last day on her arm.

¨Hey… Uh…¨

¨Nathan, this girl told me that she wanted to talk to you¨ Lisa crossed her arms and frowned her brows ¨Who is she?¨ The red haired girl grabbed Nathan's hand as she walked hugging him.

¨Oh? I thought you already told her!¨ The other two looked at the bird lady, confusion filled them ¨My name is Quinn, and I'm this pretty boy's girlfriend!¨

¨WHAT?!¨ Both Nathan and Lisa cried out as the Champion pinned the Summoner to the wall and gave him a kiss to avoid any suspicion.

¨Nathan, what the fuck?! I know you are different from many of the boys but this is just plain terrible!¨ Lisa was still shouting, walking from one side of the entrance to the other, moving her hands uncontrollably.

When the champion removed her lips from Nathan's mouth, he was stunned, he never expected Quinn to appear all of a sudden and kiss him. On the brighter side, the demacian scout was found, although it was unknown what will happen to her once she meets Sejuani.

¨I… I… I promise this is explainable. It's just-¨

¨Oh, no sir! I am not the person who needs explanations¨ Lisa grabbed Quinn and Nathan's arms and dragged them inside of the elevator, closing the front door ¨Now you two are going upstairs and tell Sejuani about your love affairs!¨

¨Since when did you became so interested in my life?¨The three of them entered into the elevator, Nathan pressed a button allowing the metal box to go up.

¨Since… nevermind. Thing is you will have to fix this problem¨ The elevator stopped, Nathan and Quinn were still dragged by Lisa outside of the box, the Summoner grabbed the keys from his pants and turned them in the door. Inside, Sejuani was petting her boar, when she turned and saw the three people going in, she prepared herself for the worst.

¨I find it a bit ironic¨ Sejuani mocked at Quinn who frowned her brows.

¨You won't find it ironic once Nate tells you what he has to say¨ Lisa pushed the Summoner right in front of Sejuani.

¨Is there anything you want to say?¨

Nathan looked at the two girls behind him and then back at the Winter's Wrath, unsure of what to say ¨Um… Sej… I've… cheated you with that girl¨ The Summoner pointed at Quinn, who was just smiling as if she won something.

¨Alright¨ Sejuani shrugged and turned her eyes at the demacian at the side of Lisa.

¨Alright? I'm kind of sure this is not right!¨ Lisa shouted, she wasn't happy about the fact that the Summoner would go unpunished.

¨He already told me that, but I don't see it as a problem. I'm much better than this… commoner¨ She smiled, knowing that it would hit the demacian's pride.

¨Commoner!? You must know that I am in an important place by helping your majesty King Jarv-¨

¨Enough of talking, you three must be hungry right? I'll start preparing something, so please don't kill yourself while there isn't any food on the table¨ Nathan quickly made an intervention, he spoke quite fast but managed to stop an immediate battle between the two champions. Nate grabbed Lisa by the arm and dragged her out of the living room and into the kitchen ¨I'm going to need your help, the faster we do this, the better¨

¨Can you tell me what is going on? Why do Sejuani and Quinn know each other? Or maybe why did you thought having two girlfriends was nice?¨ Nathan's friend was dragged towards the kitchen counter where there were still a few dishes from yesterday's dinner, most of them still dirty.

¨I wish I could. I mean, it's a long story and you'll probably won't believe me, and the least you know…-¨

¨The better, yeah you told me. But seriously, you can count on me! I won't tell anyone¨ Nathan sighed, he knew that even if Lisa tried to put all of the effort into believing him, she wouldn't understand it either, but trying wouldn't hurt.

¨Fine, both Sejuani and Quinn are not from our world. They come from a video game known as League of Legends, you probably heard something about it on the news or the internet. Thing is, I don't know how they appeared in our world but they think I'm a Summoner, which is the person who controls this characters¨

¨And they can do magic and all that?¨

¨Sort of, Sejuani uses ice as her primary tools and has a flail. Quinn on the other side depends on her bird and the agility of being a marksman¨

¨I see, you don't know how they got here, but somehow you found them¨

¨Not really, Sejuani found me first when I went to inspect something on the garage. Apparently the Champions, both Sejuani and Quinn, are able to find Summoners, in this case me. What worries me is that there might be other champions in this city or even in the entire world! So… does that explain it?¨

¨Considering that I don't know about this League of Legends or anything else… yeah, that explains it¨ She smiled, although it was not a legit one, it was more of a sarcastic one.

¨Good, so now you understand that Sejuani is NOT my girlfriend, and neither is Quinn. And no, I don't have feelings for them¨

¨So the theory that you have a crush on Claire is still up?¨

¨Is this a joke?¨ Nathan looked at Lisa who was now laughing ¨So now you believe me?¨

¨No¨ That response was not the one the Summoner was expecting ¨But I'll go with the flow¨

…

After Nathan dragged his friend towards the kitchen, both champions were left alone in the living room. Unlike Sejuani, Quinn had her crossbow and armor (although it wasn't as protective as Sejuani's) plus Valor was ready to attack in which Bristle due to its reduced size won't be a trouble for the demacian.

¨Why were you spying on us this whole time? Does your king have interest on the Freljord now?¨

¨King Jarvan doesn't have to do anything with this. I saw how you took that boy as a hostage, at first I doubted why you took him but now I can see it. He is a Summoner!¨

¨Very well¨ Sejuani gave a sarcastic clap at Quinn ¨However he is just a tiny part of my plan. Soon, the Winter's Claw will rule over this new world and none of my sisters will be there to stop me¨

¨I am still here¨ Quinn said while grabbing the crossbow that was resting on her back, meanwhile Valor was now over a chair looking at Bristle as an easy prey ¨I will do everything to stop you from reaching your goals. Valor and I will protect this Summoner from your pathetic tribe of barbarians¨

¨Watch your mouth¨ Sejuani kneeled at the side of her small boar and raised him over the table so he could be closer to Valor ¨I still remember when you were sent to spy our camp. If I knew your true intentions then I would've killed you that day¨ Quinn was surprised.

Back in Valoran the Champion was sent on an expedition to investigate the situation on the tribes from the Freljord to check if they may be a threat to Demacia, when it was turn to gather information on the Winter's Claw she was almost caught, but thanks to Valor she was able to escape from that area.

¨Your army is not here and your representatives either. It will take time for you to rebuild your army and a single Summoner won't do that much¨

¨You shall see… This will be the most powerful Summoner Freljord has ever seen¨

¨Wait, so that means… you still don't know¨ Quinn turned with a smile on her face, whatever she knew it was probably an advantage over Sejuani, an advantage she must not lose.

¨So the filthy demacian knows a secret, you better keep that for yourself. It would be a shame if that secret ended up in my hands¨

(1:15 PM) It took some time for Nate and Lisa to have the meal ready, now on the table the four of them were sitting around, Quinn was at the side of Nathan while Lisa had Sejuani on her right, the two champions were eyeing at each other, planning on a way to kill the other, while the Summoner was looking at them Lisa kept focused on her food, still ignoring the other three.

¨So, girl. We never introduced at each other¨ Lisa raised her head ¨My name is Quinn, and that over there is my companion, Valor¨ She pointed at the phoenix that was resting over the pillow in the couch ¨I work as a scout under the orders of the demacian crown and-¨

¨It's funny to hear how a commoner was recruited by the king itself. Now I see why the demacians have a lot of ego. The royal families are full of peasants¨ Sejuani mocked at Quinn, the former chuckling to make things even worse.

¨Sejuani! You shouldn't speak to her like that! And you, shouldn't you be controlling your girlfriend a bit?¨ Lisa poked at Nathan's feet with the tip of her shoe.

¨Which one? The one that thinks she is a queen or the one that kissed me by the entrance?¨

¨So she kissed you? How do the demacian lips feel? Weak and filthy?¨

¨Can you stop and enjoy the meal both Nate and I prepared?¨

Both Sejuani and Quinn grunted and kept eating her meal while a strange sound was heard, Lisa stood up from her chair and grabbed her phone as she walked to the kitchen ¨Mind giving me a minute? It's an important call¨ The three remaining people on the table nodded as the girl went inside and started talking.

The redhead grabbed the Summoner by the arm ¨Nathan. You must listen to me, Sejuani is planning to use-¨

¨Don't listen to her, she wants to poison your mind with her demacian lies!¨ Sejuani stood up from her chair holding the knife.

¨Lies? You are the one hiding everything from him!¨ Quinn stood up again, still holding the Summoner from the arm.

¨I wonder if the dead can tell lies as well!¨ Sejuani was about to stab the demacian in the heart but something happened. The blow was stopped by Nathan's hand who blocked the knife before it could hit Quinn.

The Summoner groaned in pain as blood was coming out of the injury caused by Sejuani. Quinn tried to grab one of the napkins and applied pressure on the wound, on the other hand Sejuani stood there, stunned by the fact that the _loyal_ soldier she had recruited was now defending an enemy of the Winter's Claw.

The voice of Lisa was heard from the kitchen, apparently she was done talking on the phone and headed back to the living room where she saw Quinn trying to help Nathan.

¨Oh my god, what happened?¨ Lisa ran towards the two of them and inspected the open wound, still not knowing the cause of the injury.

¨He had an accident, Quinn dropped her knife and Nathan tried to pick it up¨ Sejuani muttered at the other two girls who were treating the Summoner.

¨I'm sorry for this Nathan, but I have to go. My mom needs me at my house. Before I leave, let me take you to the hospital¨ Lisa grabbed Nathan by the arm but he shook his head.

¨I'll be ok, just go. If I need help I have this two ladies here…¨

Lisa slowly nodded, opening the door to the apartment ¨Ok, hope you get better, and sorry for leaving¨

The door closed leaving the Summoner and the champions inside. Nathan was still groaning from the pain although the blood stopped, Sejuani grabbed Bristle and walked towards the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table.

¨I need some bandages they are behind the mirror, in the bathroom¨ Nathan slowly walked towards the bathroom with Quinn at his side, but he only made a few steps forward before Valor rushed through his apartment and into the bathroom, when he came back he was carrying a small medic kit on it's beak. He landed on the table and dropped the box in front of him.

¨Good work Val¨ Quinn smiled and patted the bird's head.

When she opened the kit the bandages were almost in front of her ¨Grab the liquid, the one with brown bottle and apply it on the wound before¨ Nathan instructed the redhead and did as told, she grabbed the bottle and opened it. When Quinn poured the liquid over the open wound Nathan covered his mouth with the other hand to muffle his screams.

¨Does it hurt?¨ Quinn grabbed the bandages after she applied the liquid onto the wound and started to bandage it.

¨Not… at all… but it burns!¨ It was done, with the bandages applied and the wound now treated it would take time for the injury to heal itself.

¨You done crying?¨ Sejuani spoke from the other side of the room, still petting her boar.

¨Well, I could've done better if you helped instead of treating your pet better than your Summoner!¨ Nathan turned back to Quinn who was smiling at her bird ¨Quinn… I… suggest you stay here, for the time being¨

Sejuani heard Nathan and immediately stood up from the couch ¨I think you didn't hear me last time. She will try to turn you against me!¨

¨So far she's doing quite well since she was the only one who helped me when the only things you did were trying to kill her and sit on the couch as if nothing happened¨ Nathan raised his tone but that didn't affect the Winter's Wrath.

¨Fine¨ The princess huffed ¨I always wanted to eat a phoenix for dinner¨ Valor flew back to Quinn's arm, ready to attack.

¨I'll make sure to hide everything that can be used to kill each other. If by tomorrow all five of us are still alive then I guess we'll get along… I hope¨

Nathan stored the bandages and the bottle back into the medic kit and walked back to the bathroom leaving once again Quinn and Sejuani alone.

¨Enjoy this victory demacian, for tomorrow the Winter's Claw shall make its first move¨

* * *

 **Got this chapter up because I got stuck with Summoning Magic and I don't know how to continue it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter because for me I'll still be thinking on how to continue my other story.**

 **Without further ado, see you next chapter ;)**


	5. Ch 5: Damsel in distress

(February 7th 2015 – 3:20 PM – Nathan's Apartment, New York, Earth)

After giving the demacian a tour around his apartment, the Summoner proceeded to explain many of many of the machines worked in his house in which she referred to some similar from Piltover, Sejuani on the other hand was looking at the two while scheming her next step.

¨It's a nice apartment Nathan, it may not be a castle or the luxurious houses from Demacia but it can suit a girl like me¨ Quinn smiled. Her main plan was not only to avoid Sejuani to rebuild her army but also convince Nathan that his side is not with Freljord.

¨It's not that much. Every month I receive money from my parents to pay bills and survive, the little money that I didn't spend by the end of the month I store it for personal use¨ The Summoner was looking at Quinn, she wasn't wearing her traditional clothes, instead she was in her phoenix skin outfit unlike Sejuani who had her classic armor.

¨Is there something bothering you?¨ The champion smiled at him who looked away with a slight blush on his face.

¨I… had this question. It's strange to see you like this¨ Quinn raised her eyebrow ¨I mean, you don't use that type of clothes. Shouldn't your… outfit be… blue or something?¨

The champion nodded ¨That's my regular scout armor, the one I'm wearing was for my expedition to the Blue Flame Islands. Although I couldn't send my reports back to the prince since I got transported to this new world¨ The champion changed her smile to a face of sadness, it was clear that she was loyal to her country.

¨Hey, it's ok¨ Nathan patted Quinn's shoulder ¨I'm quite sure that if you manage to return to Valoran you can send the prince a report about this world. It's certain that he'll be glad to hear it! Speaking of clothes, you need new ones. I understand that you might like wearing that… but a lot of people would be curious about you. And the last thing we want is evil champions to find us¨

Quinn nodded, following the Summoner to his bedroom. Meanwhile Sejuani decided not to get involved in the demacian's introduction and stayed at the living room, sharpening the knife she used to stab the other champion, Bristle was at the Winter's Wrath side sleeping.

¨I must act before she can find any other demacian champions, but first, I need to find more allies, maybe the Ursine…¨ Sejuani stood up, seeing as the other two left the bedroom. Quinn was different, instead of the red and purple colors from her phoenix skin, she was now wearing less noticeable clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue shirt were covering her skin.

¨Hey Sejuani, how do I look?¨ Quinn turned allowing the princess to see every side of her.

¨You look good…¨ Sejuani gave her a fake smile ¨… for a commoner¨ she then proceeded to laugh.

¨Alright, I have some money stored so I guess we can go buy some clothes for you.

¨At last! You show your queen some respect, Summoner¨ Nathan grunted as he opened the door to the apartment.

* * *

(February 7th 2015 – 6:00 PM – New York, Earth)

The sun was setting, as a rough day of shopping was over the trio was walking on the streets of New York. The scout was looking at the buildings with amazement while Sejuani didn't seem to be interested, although Nathan could see that her eyes were sometimes focused on the statues that one day may have her figure. Quinn didn't have any problem by carrying her own bags but Sejuani didn't wanted to and gave all of her bags to Nathan as if he was her boyfriend.

¨So… how was the life in the League?¨

¨Not that bad. We had food, a place to stay if we wanted. We also met some good champions and Summoners inside¨ Quinn spoke, still amazed by the buildings surrounding her.

¨You're talking as if it was a fun place, commoner¨ Sejuani huffed, both Nathan and Quinn turned, the latter a bit angry about her response.

¨Well. It isn't the other champions' fault that none wanted to join you. Not everyone is a warmonger!¨ Quinn explained but the princess sighed and ignored her. ¨You asked us a lot of questions Nathan, but we don't know much about you¨

Nathan blushed ¨Well… it's the first time a girl asks me that. Uh… I'm just a student that occasionally plays League of Legends and lives alone¨

¨Oh come on! You can do better than that. If you want to impress a girl you need to show yourself, not being shy!¨ Quinn punched Nathan on the arm making him drop a few bags.

¨But what should I say? My life was not interesting until you guys appeared in my world!¨ Nathan kneeled and grabbed the bags that fell off before standing up again.

¨Even if we are the most extraordinary thing that happened, your past must be somewhat interesting. Family? Friends? Something?¨ Quinn was interested to know more about the Summoner, even if it was her part of the plan to have Nathan to side with the demacians instead of Sejuani, it would be nice to have another friend, especially if he is from another world.

¨Well, my parents live on the west coast, way far from here and they decided to send me here, to New York for the university¨ Nathan tilted his head up, trying to remember his past while looking at the sky ¨I used to have some great friends back at my home, but when I moved in here, I lost everything, had to start anew and considering I'm not a very talkative person…¨

Quinn chuckled, it was a cute one as it made the Summoner smile ¨Don't be stupid! You won't get anywhere if you are shy, you have to speak to other people. Let them know you are a kind person¨

Nathan shrugged, he looked at Sejuani who had an angry look on her face, he opened his mouth but couldn't say a word since his phone was ringing. Unlike the last night, the Summoner was able to identify this number as it belonged to Lisa, he picked up the call and on the other side Nathan could hear a heavy panting.

¨ _Nate? Listen, I need you. Right now!_ ¨ Lisa was shouting on the other side.

¨Hey, Lisa. What is-¨

¨ _NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. RUN TO MY HOUSE_ ¨ The call ended abruptly. Lisa had to see her mother a few hours ago and now she was screaming for help.

¨That friend of yours now asking for help?¨ Sejuani chuckled ¨Maybe if we help her she'll support the Winter's Claw¨

Quinn shook her head ¨That's not right. That girl is the Summoner's friend, we should help her but it's not correct to ask for something in exchange¨

¨We are going. I don't care if it's a car accident or just a shopping bag. She's my friend and I'm gonna help her¨ The champions headed towards Lisa's house, Nathan was leading the way.

* * *

(February 7th 2015 – 6:35 PM – Outside of Lisa's house New York, Earth)

The trio was a street away but the sun was already hidden turning the sky into deep black, Lisa lived alone while her parents were a couple of streets away. As they got closer they noticed that the front door was open, curious they decided to check on the inside and saw a big creature bashing at a door with its claws. The purple skin, green eyes and insect wings were quite distinguishable, that thing was not from Earth, neither Valoran since that monster was originated from the Void.

¨Wait, isn't that…¨ Nathan muttered as the creature turned at them charging his spikes.

¨GET BEHIND SOMETHING!¨ Sejuani shouted at the other two and grabbed Nathan by the hand pulling him towards her in a protective hug behind a wall, Quinn was on the other side of the door frame. Hopefully none of the spikes were able to hurt them.

¨So Malzahar's minions are in this world too?!¨ Quinn shouted at the other two who were at the other side of the door frame.

¨I don't care if it's a Voidborn or a Yordle. I'm going to crush his bones!¨ Sejuani released Nathan from that hug and walked inside where the Voidborn was preparing for another attack.

¨How are you going to fight? You left all your weapons at home!¨ Nathan shouted at the two champions who smirked.

¨Prepare to be amazed, Summoner¨ Quinn muttered while extending her hands, suddenly fire started to lit up in her fingers, strangely that fire looked like it was alive as it was shaping into her crossbow. The sound of a bird was heard in the distance, even with the darkness on the sky a red object was flying very fast towards them, that object in the distance was Valor who came to help her master.

¨H-how did you do that?¨ Nathan, dumbfounded with his eyes and mouth widely open pointed at the demacian and the bird that was now resting on her arm.

¨Less talking and more Void crushing¨ Sejuani said, in her hands the flail made of true ice was ready to hit the beast.

Sejuani led the charge, as for Quinn, she stayed by the door frame, providing cover from behind. Valor flew towards Kha'Zix, distracting him while the Winter's Wrath was spinning her weapon to crush the Voidborn's skull. The creature waved its claws at the bird without success since Sejuani hit his face throwing him to the living room.

 _¨Is that thing gone?¨_ The voice of Lisa could be heard from the other side of the door.

¨Nathan, go with Lisa and check if the is alright. We'll handle him¨ The Summoner nodded as he rushed inside and knocked at the door which opened letting him enter.

The battle was still going, Valor was flying around although this time Kha'Zix wasn't going to fall for this ruse. He charged his spikes once again and threw them at the bird, two of them were dodged but the third one hit the phoenix making it fall on the solid ground.

Quinn noticed this, her eyes erupting in anger. She loaded her crossbow and shot at one of the claws, what Kha'Zix didn't knew was that was not a normal bolt, instead it was rigged to pin the target to the nearest wall, a trick she learned from Vayne back at the Institute. Even if with his agility the bolt penetrated into his claw and dragged it to the wall, unable to use it. Both champions got closer to the Void born who was waving his other claw trying to keep the girls away.

¨After many matches, countless time where you were counter-jungling me, now I'm going to take my revenge¨ Sejuani started to spin her flail, preparing the final strike.

Kha'Zix smiled, he knew that it was not his time to die, his body started to disappear, becoming invisible for the girl's eyes. The bolt from the wall suddenly fell to the ground and the Champions were thrown to the side as a great force walked through them and towards the exit. Quinn and Sejuani followed the creature outside who was now flying away in the darkness.

¨You did a nice job Sejuani¨ Quinn panted and offered her hand for a handshake.

Sejuani looked at the hand and grunted waving it away ¨I know, while you were behind using your weapon, I had to lead the charge, not even your weak bird could han-¨

¨VALOR!¨ Quinn cried out, she remembered that the Voidborn shot down her partner. The demacian ran where the phoenix laid, Valor suffered through a lot in and out of the Rift but this one wasn't that bad, the bird was alive, yet unconscious after the battle. The redhead grabbed her partner and made it rest on her arms.

Near the entrance Sejuani looked at the demacian ran towards the phoenix, her eyes turned at the door where Nathan and Lisa were hiding. She walked and knocked at the door giving them the signal that everything was alright but there were no sounds coming from the inside. The princess opened the door to the bedroom and noticed that the Summoner and Lisa were lying near the bed, however there was someone on it, when Sejuani got closer her eyes opened, it was a person she did not wanted to see, a person that could be a nuisance in her plans.

¨No… this…¨ The Winter's Wrath was speechless, in front of her a blonde girl wearing a blue protective armor with a lot of details in gold and white although some parts of them were stained in a crimson red liquid that was pouring out of her chest, upon a further inspection the big gash on her belly was worrying. Nathan turned, a sad expression on his face as he was holding the hand of the wounded girl.

¨We must save her Sejuani… we can't let Lux die…¨

* * *

Pushing up a small chapter this time. New release will be for Summoning Magic!

Nothing more to say. See you next chapter ;)


	6. Ch 6: Two sides

(February 7th, 2015 – 6:55 PM – Lisa's house, New York, Earth)

¨She can't be saved¨ Sejuani whispered, she was still stunned after seeing another demacian.

¨How can you say that?! Call a medic!¨ Lisa was crying, those tears were mostly caused to the fear of seeing Kha'Zix rather than having a person bleeding to death.

¨Sejuani, this is no time for jokes. Whether you hate her or not, there is no reason to let her die¨ Nathan was applying pressure on the gash, but there was still blood coming out from it.

From behind them, the door was heard and the redhead scout was entering, she didn't looked at the bed since her eyes were focused on the phoenix that was resting on her arms.

¨Is everything alright here? I heard you shouting and-¨ Quinn looked to the front and saw the Crownguard girl, almost dead ¨Oh no, no no no. This can't be happening! Nathan, you have to do something¨ Quinn ordered the Summoner, but he didn't listen as he was trying to stop the bleeding from the blonde's chest.

None of them was able to pick the phone and call for an ambulance, Nathan was trying to help her while both Quinn and Lisa were by the side of Lux, one of them crying while the other was trying to hold the tears. Sejuani shook her head, she had a plan, even if the mage would be a big problem in the future, a bit of help could turn Nate to her side.

¨Nathan, I need you to man up and become a Summoner now!. Remember what I taught you? Use the Heal spell on her¨

Lisa was wiping her tears, looking at Sejuani, then at Nathan ¨What is she talking about?¨

¨Remember what I told you? As I said, it is true. Let me… prove it, I hope¨ Nate closed his eyes and extended his hands over the injury. The girls around him heard he was mumbling something but none of them paid attention to it.

Nate's hands were emitting a green glow, tendrils of the same color were now moving around Lux's chest, especially the area around the injury. This ones were entering into the blonde's body which seemed to close the big cut.

¨So you… you¨ The owner's astonishment left her speechless, she now had the proof that Nathan was a Summoner and that Sejuani and Quinn were not from this world. The injury was healed and the blonde was moving again, full of life she groaned in pain before closing her eyes again. ¨Wait… no… she's… she's dying!¨

¨No, she is healed, but needs a lot of rest¨ Quinn grabbed Lux's hand and held it tight.

The Summoner stood up and walked towards the Winter's Wrath, and gave her a hug. She was surprised and pushed Nate away, in his face there was a smile, trying to hold laughter it seems because Sejuani's cheeks were red.

¨You liked it…¨

¨I did not! You just caught me off guard. Do that again and I'll make Bristle eat your face at night¨

¨Don't lie to me, your cheeks are red as a traffic light¨ Nathan laughed and Sejuani turned, embarrassed.

It was true, she liked that hug, but it was hard to admit it, especially since she was seen as a tough no-emotions person. She turned once again, her hand covering her cheeks, but that didn't stop Nathan from laughing, Quinn observed what was happening and tried to hold any laughter but it was useless.

¨Can we go now? I don't like being here¨ Sejuani left the bedroom in a hurry, she lost this battle, and let out something not anyone knew, and it was that deep in her evil heart there is a person who has feelings.

¨Before we leave, I need to ask you this¨ Nathan tapped Lisa's shoulder, who was wiping the tears from her face, she stood up and turned towards the Summoner and the scout ¨How did you find Lux? Or most importantly Kha'Zix…¨

¨So that's it's name…¨ The black haired girl was shaking but Quinn hugged her, trying to keep her calm ¨When I came back from my parent's house, there she was, knocking on my door, trying to find a way in. When I asked her what she wanted, she warned me that there was a monster following her and needed a place to hide¨

¨And you let her outside, even if she was asking for your help?¨ Nate walked from one side to the other in the bedroom, looking at the sleepy demacian.

¨I couldn't even answer! That beast appeared out of nowhere and tried to kill us both. She stepped in front to protect me but… I don't know what happened afterwards, some light coming out of her scepter but it wasn't enough to stop that… that thing¨ Lisa sat on the ground, resting her head on the side of the bed.

¨Quinn, do you think she is…¨

¨No, I can't sense anything on her. But even if she is not a Summoner, that doesn't mean she can't interact with Champions¨ The scout crossed her arms.

¨What should I do now? I don't know anything about medicine or-¨

Nate hushed the girl who was slowly calming down ¨She is stable, if anything else happens, call us, not your parents. Understood?¨ The Summoner instructed his friend who nodded ¨Good. We'll keep in touch¨

Both Summoner and Champion left the bedroom and saw the princess outside with a grin on her face, she was looking at the moon, waiting for the duo to come out. Nathan was carrying the phoenix which flew away from his arms as soon as they got outside of the house.

¨Took you long enough…¨ Sejuani huffed, the smile disappeared and her eyes were now focusing the duo ¨Well? Have you taken care of her?¨

¨For the time being. We should ask Lux what she knows, but not today¨ Nathan looked at all of the bags full of clothes that were dropped by the entrance, Quinn grabbed the ones that belonged to her while the Summoner picked his, although two of the bags were grabbed by Sejuani, when he looked up saw that the Winter's Wrath had that same grin when he saw her before.

¨Consider it as a gift. You pleased your queen with that task so the only thing I can do is help you with your puny work¨ Nathan returned the smile, but Sejuani looked away, her cheeks were flushing red again.

¨So it seems that the princess with the frozen heart is not so frozen after all!¨ Quinn remarked as the three of them started to walk back to Nate's apartment, however Sejuani grabbed the Summoner from the arm and pushed him to the front so the demacian was not able to hear the two.

¨Do not think because you obeyed a simple order I am pleased. There are two demacians now that we have to get rid of, so you better work harder¨ She whispered those last words into Nathan's ears causing shivering.

¨You do know I am a Summoner with close to none fighting capabilities? You even saw that I could barely cast that Heal spell¨ He whispered, from behind Quinn was looking at them, wondering what they were talking about.

¨That is why I know where to go next. A general of my army, _our_ army is waiting. But I must train you before you can meet him¨

¨Wait, you said our army…¨ He looked at the Champion surprised who just sighed.

¨Yes, you fool, because this cannot be done without you. That commoner will try to convince you to join her, but she doesn't have an army, or power. Just imagine, a whole army, kneeling before us who will obey every-¨

¨Hey, talking in private when there's another person nearby it's not good. So let's even the odds shall we?¨ Quinn smiled at the Freljordian, interrupting her while dragging the Summoner at her side, leaving Sejuani on the front, walking alone.

¨Nathan, whatever Sejuani is telling you, it will not end well. She already tried to get as many Summoners on her side but everytime it failed. She may offer you great power, but in the end you are just a tool for her¨ Quinn tried to convince the Summoner, who shook his head.

¨Or maybe that's what you want¨ Nathan turned at the scout, but she had a worried look.

¨Nathan, I sensed that you were a Summoner, even before you met me. But when I saw you were walking alongside Sejuani, I had to intervene. I am just a scout under the service of Jarvan, and maybe Lux has some nobility titles. We can't give you power because Demacia doesn't exist here, and most of its Champions are scattered around your world. But I beg you, knock some sense into you¨ The redhead lowered her head, her offer was not as powerful as Sejuani's but at least it would give Nathan something to think about.

The two of them walked back alongside Sejuani who grabbed the Summoner by the other arm. Now the two ladies were `carrying´ him around until they stopped by a green light

¨With Kha'Zix out here tonight, do you think the rest of the Void monsters are here?¨ Nathan asked, looking at them, Sejuani shrugged unlike Quinn who nodded.

¨Everything is possible now, so the best option for us is not to let our guard down. That is why you must get prepared, and wield a weapon to defend yourself¨

Sejuani sighed, tightening her grasp on Nate's arm ¨He is already a Summoner, we'll have to teach him the right spells and everything will be fine!¨

¨I highly doubt I will do much. I am just a Summoner, not a warrior!¨

¨And I am still doubting you are the first thing either…¨ Sejuani's voice trailed off.

The three of them started to walk again, Nathan looked up and saw that Valor was following them from above.

* * *

(February 7th, 2015 – 8:15 PM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

When they arrived at the apartment's door, the two girls released the Summoner from their grasp as he opened the main entrance.

Once upstairs Bristle jumped at Sejuani and started to lick her face, much like a dog who sees its owner return. The red bird entered into the apartment from the open window and landed on the back of the chair from the living room.

¨To be honest¨ Nathan chuckled ¨When I saw Valor come, I was expecting Bristle to come as well, although that would've caused some serious damages to Lisa's place¨

The Winter's wrath went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her as soon as the boar entered.

¨Have you thought what I told you?¨ Quinn sat on the chair and patted the head of the bird.

¨It's hard to decide…¨ Nathan sat opposite of Quinn, looking at Valor who flew towards his shoulder, lowering its head waiting to receive some love.

¨He likes you… Valor likes a few people, you should feel good that you are one of that few¨ The scout saw that he was raising his hand and moved it over the phoenix's head, the bird really liked it.

¨How was your relationship with Lux? Is she like in the game? I mean… very energic and all that¨

¨She is… kind of alive, very curious about the world. Although her life was not that easy, at least that's what King Jarvan told me. We didn't have a lot of time for talking, either she was training in the military or I was scouting outside of the city. But those little times we spent together, I narrated her all of my travels in Valoran and she seemed to enjoy every one of them. I am sure she would love to explore everything the continent offers, outside of her regular missions that is¨

¨Well, one day I'd like to hear about your adventures in Valoran, if you don't mind…¨ Both chuckled. Even if they already recently met they were already enjoying the other's company.

They turned their heads an saw that the door to the bedroom opened revealing Sejuani, only wearing some gray underwear, this especially attracted the attention of Nathan.

¨Well, what do you think, Summoner?¨ The Winter's Wrath said with a sultry voice, as she was signaling him to come to her.

¨Well… uh… It's… I like it¨ His face was red, he never expected to see Sejuani with those clothes, and especially flirting at him.

¨How can you do that?! You can't seduce Nathan to sleep with you, that's not ethic!¨ Quinn shouted as she drew her chair closer to the Summoner's, she placed her arms around his neck forcing him to turn his head at the scout ¨If you want to convince someone, you must show affection. Tell them that you love them¨ She smiled at the Summoner, moving her lips towards his in a cute and tender kiss.

Nathan closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, his hands went towards the demacian's waist, holding her, however that kiss did not last long since Sejuani walked at them, separating and finishing that kiss.

¨Your tricks are just as vile as mine, but we are not the ones who should be choosing this. As he is the person in charge. Aren't you Nathan?¨ Sejuani and Quinn looked at the Summoner who was blushed, speechless, still amazed at that kiss from the redhead.

¨Nathan, you must choose. Who do you want to sleep with?¨

¨Well, you see. You two are good girls and it is not right to have a row on-¨

¨Who will be? Me? The future queen of the Freljord, the leader of the Winter's Claw and the one who can give you what you most desire… Or will you choose that filthy commoner, whose only duty is to serve under a King that is missing in this world¨

¨Nate, don't pay attention to her. Listen to your heart, and do what you think its best…¨ Quinn grabbed one of the Summoner's hands.

His eyes were looking at Quinn, then at Sejuani. This decision seemed like a small one, but for the Champions, it was something big, something that could change who Nathan will be.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! As said on Summoning Magic, I'll work on another chapter before closing the main story. So all those who want to see how it ends, sorry but you'll have to wait ;)**

 **Nothing much to say but to see you in the next chapter ;)**


	7. Ch 7: Not the answer we expected

(February 13th, 2015 – 7:15 AM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

Nathan opened his eyes, he had to fix his sleeping schedules, so no more naps for him. He turned his head to the left and saw that the sky was still black but the sun was there, waiting for the right time to rise, when he turned to the right Nate saw Sejuani sleeping, hugging a pillow.

The Summoner slowly stood from the bed and grabbed his clothes, trying not to wake the Winter's Wrath, when Nate left the bedroom he rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Little did the Summoner knew that there was a person in the shower, however the curtains blocked his vision.

¨Shit…¨ Nathan whispered as he slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noises.

¨Summoner? Is that you?¨ The voice of Quinn was clearly heard now that the water was not running anymore. He decided to remain silent and stood in its place until she thinks he was never there ¨You do know that I can see you through this thing, right?¨

Nathan sighed, he lost ¨Fuck. Sorry, I didn't knew you were here, I just came out of the bedroom and went here to change my clothes. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now¨

¨Why did you chose her? What was in your mind that night? Everything I said to you… was it useless?¨ The hand from the scout came out of the curtain, grabbing the towel that was hanging from the wall.

¨It's hard to explain. I feared that Sejuani might've killed me if I said no to her. Besides, according to the game you are… a demacian, a good person and I expected that you understood my decision¨ The Summoner closed the door, staying inside. He sat on the toilet, trying not to peek on the naked Quinn.

¨If it was hard to explain, then why was it too easy to spill it out? You are not afraid, you saw something into her. You know that she has the power to control big armies and you wish to do the same…¨ She came out of the shower, her red hair was still wet and was blocking her eye vision, the towel was covering her whole chest since it was too big for her ¨I wouldn't blame you, power attracts people, and you are not the one with the strongest will…¨

¨And what if that's the reason? We both know she won't be getting that army, it's you and Lux versus her. I may not be the best at math but 2 is more than 1¨ Nathan looked at the redhead, he blushed before looking away.

¨Not to crush your hopes… but Sejuani won't stop until she gets what she wants¨ Quinn walked by the sink and grabbed the clothes, she turned back to Nathan with a slight smirk on her face ¨I'm wondering... did you have any intimate time with her?¨

The Summoner got startled after that, his cheeks were as red as the scout's hair ¨H-How can you think of that?! I never touched her!¨

Quinn sat on Nathan's lap, caressing his cheek ¨It's not too late to change your mind. I can still protect you from the princess…¨ She whispered into the Summoner's ear, grabbing his hand and moving it around her body until it stopped on one of the breasts.

¨Uh… I don't think we should be doing this… Sej-¨ Nathan was suddenly interrupted when the demacian pressed her lips against his for a few seconds before removing them ¨-will kill you¨

¨As long as you keep your mouth shut, both of us will be fine¨ Quinn pulled from the Summoner's cheek as she stood up ¨Go on, I won't let you see me naked!¨ He nodded leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Nathan went to the kitchen and took of his pajamas (if a torn up T shirt and some old pants could be considered as pajamas) and put on the new clothes, leaving the sleeping attire in the washing machine. He walked to the living room and saw Sejuani sitting, her arms crossed looking at him with a smug on her face.

¨Had a good night, Summoner?¨

¨Sejuani! I…I didn't saw you there. How… Yeah, I had a good night¨ Nathan was scared, she could've heard anything and that would mean he's done.

¨Good. So today is the interrogation of that Demacian… what was her name?¨ The Winter's Wrath placed her index finger in the chin making a sarcastic smirk.

¨Very funny, but I'm afraid you can't come with us¨ Nate muttered, he walked to the table and sat on the table opposite of Sejuani.

¨And why is that? Do you think that girl will be afraid if she sees me?¨

¨That is precisely the reason you can't come. Lux might feel more comfortable if she is with Quinn and the person who kept her safe¨ Nathan scratched his neck, looking at the couch where the scout used as a bed, on top of it Valor and Bristle were playing, however that `game´ involved the phoenix trying to kill the boar while the latter tried to defend itself.

Quinn came out of the bathroom, already dressed in a purple shirt and some tight jeans. She sat on one of the empty chairs, both she and Sejuani were looking at each other, with a killing look on their faces.

¨I am happy that none of you or your pets killed the other during this week! Does that mean that you are starting to befriending each other?¨ Nathan smiled but the two Champions kept focused on the other.

¨I'd rather eat my own flesh than just be a friend from the servant¨ Sejuani huffed, she turned at Bristle and shouted at him before the battle between the two pets could actually happen.

¨I guess we just need some more days…¨ Nathan sighed, he stood up from the chair and went back to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, Nate grabbed some cups and dishes, he heard someone entered into the room, the steps she made were heavy so it was certain the person was Sejuani.

¨You are a good liar¨ The princess opened the fridge and grabbed some fruit and a bowl that contained meat, probably food for Bristle.

¨What? I don't like to see you two fighting, that's all¨ Nathan knew what she was referring to, he still wanted to avoid that topic, for his safety and Quinn's.

¨I'll give you this warning. If you try to betray me by choosing that Demacian over me, you will wish that you are dead. You can still be at my side if we win, but mark my words: If I get to hear that you switched sides…¨ Her finger went from one side to other of her throat.

¨Don't worry I will not. You know I chose you because I support your cause to the Freljord¨ Nathan gulped, she knew what was going on, and the best way to stop Sejuani from killing him would be avoiding Quinn to be closer to him.

¨That's what I wanted to hear, now Summoner. You better work faster on that breakfast, you expect me to use that magical machinery of yours?¨ She said sarcastically, heading back to the living room.

¨Yes…¨ The Summoner sighed ¨… my lady¨

* * *

(February 13th, 2015 –11:00AM – Lisa's house, New York, Earth)

The car stopped by a red light. On the front, Nathan was wearing a pair of sunglasses, on the backseat Quinn was strapped into many seatbelts, her hands were holding onto the door's handle and Nathan's seat.

¨Nate can you please stop! You're gonna kill us both!¨ The scout cried from behind, her heart racing as if it was her last day of her life.

¨I find it hard that we are going to die when the car is not moving. Besides, I am not even going at full speed!¨ The Summoner chuckled, going forward as soon as the red light turned into a green one. He wasn't going that fast but the fact that it was Quinn's first experience in a car was scary for her, especially since Valor stayed at the apartment with Sejuani.

The Summoner kept driving until they stopped at another red light, he looked at the rear mirror and saw the scout, still panicked, trying to get out of the car but she didn't know how. She then calmed and looked through the window, curiosity was the only thing Nathan saw in her face as she pointed forward

¨That person looks familiar¨ Quinn said, her finger still aiming at a group of people that were walking in the street.

¨Yeah, that's Claire. She goes to the same classes as me¨ His eyes turned at the group of four walking to the other side.

¨Not her, I mean the other girl. Her walking style seems… odd¨ Nate focused on the person Quinn was referring to ¨Would you believe me if I tell you that I can sense something from that people?¨

¨Well, considering that I've been living with two characters from a video game that are flirting with me, I saw a creature from the Void and now I am able to cast magic spells. Yeah, it would be fucking stupid for not believe anything at this moment¨ Nathan huffed, he still looked at the group until they left his field of view.

¨Here we go again…¨ She whispered as the car started to move forward.

After some more minutes of driving the duo arrived at the house. It was quite calm, despite the fact that it got attacked a week ago by a monster that did not belong to Earth. Nathan turned off the ignition key and stepped out of the car, he walked to the door in the back and opened it, almost instantly the scout abandoned the car, it was mystery how she could get out with all the seatbelts strapped on.

¨Don't ever tell Sejuani how much I suffered while travelling in your death trap¨ This made the Summoner chuckle as they both headed towards the house's door.

The Summoner knocked at the door, the owner shouted from the inside as the two people outside heard someone walking to the entrance. The sound of the door opening revealed a smiling Lisa, who invited them inside.

From the bathroom, a girl came out wearing the same armor they saw a week ago, some very small details were still stained with blood. At first the blonde didn't noticed the two newcomers but it took only a few seconds for her to see who the person at the side of the Summoner was.

The two demacians ran at each other greeting them with a hug, smiles and tears on their faces which were interrupted when Nathan coughed.

¨I feel bad for intervening but I'm afraid we didn't come here just so you could see each other again¨ Nathan muttered, attracting the attention of the blonde.

¨Ah yes, I can see that you are the Summoner that Lisa has been talking about. Nathan, was it?¨ Lux extended her hand at the boy who did the same and nodded.

¨I'm glad to see that you are fully recovered, but we have some questions regarding how you got here¨ Nathan walked to the couch, the girls followed him and sat around the coffee table where they could all see at each other.

¨Is that all? I was expecting more questions according to Lisa¨ The blonde sighed, placing her hands over her legs ¨I still have my doubts about how I got here. In a moment I was at the Institute, and then when I blinked, I was in another world, this world. I am not certain about it but I do believe that the reason all of the Champions are here, is because of a Crystal one of the Summoners brought from an expedition¨

¨Well, that is one question down. Now why was that thing… Kha-something trying to kill you?¨ Lisa asked the Crownguard.

¨Kha'Zix is a monster from the Void, most of them are vile creatures trying to kill others. In his case, he tries to consume and evolve¨ Quinn replied, frightening the house owner.

¨Indeed, now I have this question for you Summoner: Why are you risking your life with Sejuani? You know she might be using you¨

¨That's what Quinn said, but this is not about me!¨ Nathan shook his head ¨Is there any way for you people to go back to Valoran?¨

¨I don't know, maybe that Crystal but I have no idea if it came to this world as well¨ Lux laid back on the sofa.

They reached a stalemate, they hoped for the blonde to know more about her arrival but the only answers she had were not certain. The four of them kept silent but the house owner turned on the TV to break that awkward moment.

 _¨… it appears that the animal-masked robbers have taken hostages almost everyone in the bank, while there have been many casualties from the police it is unknown if… wait, it appears that someone is leaving the building¨_

The group looked at the speaking box and saw something in particular, the camera was showing a girl with cyan hair, armed with guns and almost no clothes.

¨Wait a second… Jinx is here in New York?!¨ Nathan shouted, standing from the couch.

¨Jinx? Who is that? Is it bad that she is here?¨ Lisa looked at the Summoner, then at the two Champions who nodded slowly.

¨Jinx is the type of person you don't want to meet, she is a Zaunite, addict to weapons and explosions. Some other scouts confirmed that it was her who caused the mayhem at Piltover¨ Quinn said, she was worried as well.

¨Basically, she is crazy and wants to blow everything up. And we don't have Caitlyn or Vi here to stop her, so we are basically fucked!¨ Nathan walked back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. Lisa was still a bit clueless but the Summoner and the Champions knew what kind of things the Loose Cannon would do.

¨I suggest we go and stop her. You already know how to cast spells, right Summoner?¨ Lux asked, she stood up from the couch and opened her hand, out of nowhere her baton materialized.

¨Wow…¨ Lisa was amazed at the magic trick from the Lady of Luminosity ¨Can I do that as well?¨ The owner smiled, already imagining what kind of stuff she might learn.

¨Well…¨ Lux looked at the girl and saw how her smile was slowly disappearing ¨..It is completely possible! You may not be a Summoner but you we can always try and teach you how to cast magic¨ She winked and the smile from the girl returned to its happy state.

¨We should tell Sejuani about th-¨ Nathan grabbed his phone but his arm got pulled by Quinn who shook her head.

¨She doesn't need to get involved in this. It would be an excuse for her to recruit people for the Winter's Claw¨ Nathan pulled back releasing the grasp from the scout.

¨She HAS to know, that bank is just some streets away from the apartment. She might be scared about those explosions… I don't know¨ The Summoner pressed some numbers on the screen and then the green button.

¨Have you heard what you just said?! Sejuani scared?¨ Quinn shouted at the Summoner who was not paying attention at her, Lux on the other side was chuckling and Lisa was still focused on the blonde's baton ¨Wait… you don't joined Sejuani because you were afraid or you wanted power…¨ Nathan was still ignoring her as he was talking through his phone ¨You joined because you have feelings for her¨

Nathan heard what the scout said, this time he had his full attention on her. His face changed, it showed disapproval ¨Sejuani is at the apartment, she wants us to go there. Now¨ The Summoner walked to the door, waiting for Quinn to follow him.

¨Wait… you aren't staying for lunch?¨ Lisa asked but the two of them already left, only Lux remained alongside her.

¨Quinn needs our help¨

¨Our? But… I am not like you or Nathan, or Quinn. I'm just a mere student¨

¨Nonsense! By the power I was given by House Crownguard you shall be my apprentice!¨ Lux shouted, raising her hand as in some kind of ceremony. Lisa was looking all around. Excitement in her face.

* * *

 **Alright guys, time for me to sign off until next week, that's when my vacations start. Also, I'll be working now on finishing Summoning Magic.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88** : _Wow, Quinn. You're a hypocrite...-_-' best watch out Nathan cause you could be in trouble with either lady_

 **Oh, I'm sure Nathan have more things to worry about than just having both Quinn and Sejuani happy :)**

* * *

 **Unlike SM I don't know what to add in the end except my usual outro:**

 **See you next chapter ;)**


	8. Ch 8: Long live the Winter's Claw

(February 13th, 2015 – 12:15 – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

Quinn and Nate arrived at the apartment; Valor noticed their arrival and flew directly towards the scout's shoulder. However neither Sejuani nor Bristle were inside.

The Summoner and the Champion inspected every room but there was no clue where the princess and her pet went, all of the windows were shut and the door didn't seemed to have any type of breach, she just disappeared in thin air.

¨I closed the door, there is no way she could've went through the main door¨ Nathan looked at the window that was opened ¨And definitely it would be impossible for her to grow some wings and fly… right?¨ The Summoner looked at the redhead who shook, looking at the bird who was sitting at the window frame.

¨I had a theory that she used a Summoner spell, but without you nearby it can't be done¨ The phoenix squealed attracting the two people to the window, the bird pointed down at a white haired person who was running in the streets, followed by a small tusked animal ¨There she is! Valor, follow her, we'll be right behind you!¨ The bird nodded and jumped off the window, opening its wings and focusing on the freljordian from above.

Both Nate and Quinn rushed out of the apartment through the main door. The streets were filled with people after the bank heist and it was hard for the two of them to keep up Sejuani's pace.

¨Where do you think she is going?¨ Nathan was already panting, running was not one of his strong points.

¨Honestly, I don't know, but knowing Sejuani it might be just another plan to get more people into her army¨ Quinn shouted, she was leading the charge and looking up at the bird who was still far away from the scout.

This two kept running and following Valor until it started to fly in circles around Central Park ¨Why here? Sej brought me here the first time we met¨ Nathan stopped at the entrance of the park, Quinn at the side of the Summoner extending her arm as the phoenix was landing gracefully.

¨If I were you I would keep my eyes open, there is no one nearby and that is how she likes to attack…¨ The redhead warned him as the two of them entered into the park where Sejuani and Bristle were hidden.

Central Park was empty, just a few people in the vicinity but they were already heading towards the exits. The trees covered by the white snow contrasted with the red and brown hair coming from the scout and the Summoner respectively but it also served as a good camouflage for the Winter's Wrath so if they were to fight in the park, they would be in a great disadvantage.

¨Was she always like this? I mean, inside and outside of the Rift¨ Nathan asked, he was looking at the top of the trees in case there was any sign of the freljordian.

¨Inside? Pretty much, Sejuani was as hard as a noxian's helmet right after it got crafted, so it was a team's effort to take her down¨ The scout was already preparing her crossbow and aimed at each tree as soon as they got closer to the center of the park ¨Outside? It is almost the same, she doesn't like to show any type of vulnerabilities and is often seen in the front line of her army¨

The white foliage from the tree in at their right started to move, the demacian aimed the crossbow at it, extending her free hand at the Summoner, signaling to stand back, with just a mere whistle and tilting her head to the front, Quinn ordered the bird to investigate the white leaves closer, but as soon as he touched one a flock of birds flew away.

¨I guess Sejuani used the park to distract us, maybe she is now running at another direction…¨ Nathan's voice trailed off as he heard something coming from the left. When the Summoner turned his head, a gigantic boar emerged from the trees and crushed them as he was rushing at the scout, pushing her away from the boy.

¨I think it is time to give me answers…¨ The voice of Sejuani came from behind him, before he could turn she already grabbed him by the shoulders and pined Nathan to the tree behind.

The freljordian was wearing her combat helmet, in the right hand the True Ice flail ready to strike him while the left arm was used to lock the brown haired to the tree by the neck.

¨What did the blonde tell you?!¨ The Winter's Wrath shouted at the Summoner who tried to escape from Sejuani's trap, he looked at the right and saw that Bristle was on top of the scout who was struggling to escape while Valor was using its beak to distract the boar but it was useless ¨Summoner, answer me!¨

¨She… didn't say anything…¨ Nate was still trying to escape but every time he moved Sejuani's arm an inch she just pressed even harder, almost choking the Summoner.

¨Don't lie to me! I know if someone is not honest with me. Talk now or I'll make Bristle eat your face, after he is done with the scout¨ The princess noticed that the brown haired was struggling to get some air, so she released her arm from the throat forcing him to fall to the ground.

After he managed to breathe again he looked at Sejuani, her face was similar as the first time they met at Central Park, hatred and anger in her eyes as she was looking for an answer ¨The crystal… that's what brought all of you to this world…¨ Nate was still panting ¨But we don't know if it is in this world as well¨

Sejuani grunted as she turned her head at the boar ¨So that means there is no way back¨ She huffed and walked towards the redhead prisoner ¨I can always start by taking care of people like you, and then when your blonde friend gets to meet me, I am sure she will have the same luck as you¨ She chuckled while nodding at the boar who raised one of its legs to crush the demacian's chest but as soon as Bristle lowered it the scout already disappeared.

Both Sejuani and her pet were looking everywhere just to see that Quinn was at the side of Nathan, aiming the crossbow at the two of them ¨One step closer and you'll regret getting in the path of Demacia's law!¨

¨I-I don't get it, how did you get there without… without…¨The freljordian was unable to continue, Quinn wasn't capable of teleporting and it was impossible that she learnt to do so in just a couple of days.

¨You still don't get it, do you? Nathan is not your Summoner, he never was! The reason I am here is because he is a Summoner from Demacia and I am the one bound to him!¨ Nathan tried to get back up with the help of the redhead. With Valor on her shoulder the scout stepped in front of the brown haired to protect him ¨You thought it was yours because you sensed a Summoner was nearby!¨

Sejuani chuckled, climbing on top of the boar ¨I don't care if he belongs to your pathetic city, he WILL help me create an army, and none shall stand in our path!¨

¨You will have to get through me…¨ The scout taunted the princess which smiled in return.

¨I was hoping you said that¨ Sejuani whispered and tapped the sides of Bristle with her legs commanding the board to advance.

The freljordian on top of her pet started to advance at a fast pace towards Nathan and Quinn but the latter was able to push the Summoner out of the beast's way while she jumped before the boar crashed her. The redhead looked up and saw Sejuani already waving her flail to knock the demacian down.

¨Valor!¨ Quinn cried out at the phoenix who was overlooking all of the action, as soon as he heard the distress call the bird rushed towards Sejuani and started to attack her with his claws, forcing her to drop lower the weapon as the icy flail got was being dragged through the snow.

¨You… and your stupid bird…¨ Sejuani angered and tried to land a punch on the redhead but she was able to dodge it, with two enemies it was hard for the Winter's Wrath to win this fight. In order to balance the odds she turned to the right and grabbed the phoenix with one hand ¨I wonder what is more valuable to you, the Summoner, or your stupid bird¨ Sejuani huffed and proceeded to tighten the grip around the avian's body.

¨Don't kill him!¨ Quinn tried to get closer to the Champion's hand but the boar stopped making her almost fall. Bristle shook its head and threw the demacian at the tree where Nathan was hiding.

The Winter's Wrath threw the injured bird at the side of its owner, she climbed down from Bristle while holding the grip from the flail with one hand while the other was resting on the icy chains ¨As you can see Summoner, my power is beyond this… filthy commoners¨ She spat at the face of the scout who was trying to get up but without success. ¨I do not care if you belong to Demacia, the Void, or anywhere else. I can give you the power to rule at my side, be the leader of a new world. You shall be the strongest Summoner in this world…¨ Sejuani smirked at the Summoner who was slowly walking towards her, interested in this offer.

¨And what… must I give in return?¨ Nathan was curious, being at the side of Sejuani and controlling a massive army was tempting, but everything had a price.

¨Loyalty, you must help me get my lieutenants and rebuild my army. Even though we haven't seen any other of my sisters I do believe they must be hiding somewhere in your world¨ The woman looked at the redhead who was trying to get up but Sejuani placed her feet on Quinn's chest, making her back touch the ground again.

¨I may not be the bearer of good news, but you do know that Earth is big and your lieutenants and sisters can be anywhere? And I don't know how to detect them¨ Nathan peeked at the demacian, she was pushing the boot away from her chest but even with all of her strength, Sejuani was far more powerful.

¨That is true… but I know where one of our allies is, that is why I need you with me, Nathan¨ The Champion whispered the name in his ear with a sultry tone in her voice, this caused a shivers in the Summoner's spine but he nodded nonetheless.

¨Nathan…¨ Quinn grabbed the Summoner's leg attracting his attention ¨Don't listen to her… once she gets her army you will no longer be of use to her¨

The Winter's Wrath smiled, looking at the flail in her hands ¨I think I know what you can do to prove your loyalty¨ She handed the weapon to the Summoner, it was heavy for him but he managed to hold it ¨If you want my trust, you need to kill her¨

¨What?!¨ Nathan looked at the freljordian, her eyes widened and mouth open. ¨B-but according to Quinn, I am bound to her. If she dies, wouldn't I die as well?¨ This question just made the princess laugh.

¨Being bound doesn't mean your lives are tied. Now kill her with the flail or I'll do it using you as my new weapon¨ She threatened the Summoner.

Without any more options left, Nathan held the grip of the weapon with two hands and started to wave the frozen flail above his head. He didn't have a lot of strength so holding a weapon that big and heavy was complicated for him so it only took a few seconds for the Summoner to swing the flail onto the scout's chest. The sound of bones breaking and a gasp coming from Quinn's mouth were the last things heard from her, there was blood dripping from the icy flail, and an unconscious demacian laying on the ground.

¨Was that all of the proof you needed?¨ Nathan gave the flail back to its owner who was smiling as she accepted the weapon back.

¨More than enough…¨ She raised her hand and in front of them a portal opened, from the other side there was also snow, but it was more of a deserted place, no trees, people or any building nearby ¨Go in¨

¨How… since when you are capable of opening portals?¨ Nathan looked at the inside but there was no clue where the portal led.

¨When I brought you here some nights ago, I sensed that this place had energy, I don't know how to explain it but it is like that. Now, go in, we are going to recruit the first lieutenant¨ Sejuani pushed the Summoner through the portal, leaving Quinn and Valor heavily injured in the snow but they weren't the only ones in the park, near the entrance two figures were getting closer to the portal, when they noticed the Champion and her pet downed they rushed at them.

This two were Lisa and Lux, the latter wearing more appropriate clothes for the winter but she was holding her baton ¨Oh my... Quinn, answer me, who did this to you?!¨ Lux shouted at the unconscious scout who was slowly opening her eyes.

¨I bet it was Sejuani, she kept treating her like a dog, calling her commoner and things like that¨ Lisa looked at the portal that led to the unknown white territory, the girl tapped the blonde's shoulder and pointed at the mystical creation ¨What… is that?¨

¨It is a portal, Sejuani must've opened it and-¨ Lux got interrupted by Quinn's groaning, she coughed and tried to get some air, the blonde noticed that her clothes now had a few blood drops on them.

¨Nathan… we must… save him¨

¨Oh hell no lady! We are not taking you anywhere in this state. I know a friend who can treat you and won't say any word about it¨ Lisa grabbed her phone to make a call but Lux called her out.

¨I am… his Champion… take me… to him¨ Quinn fell unconscious once again, the snow beneath her was covered in blood, it was impressive that with some broken bones, a bad injury and a considerable amount of blood lost she was still alive.

The Lady of Luminosity gave her baton to Lisa and grabbed the Champion, letting her rest in the blonde's arms ¨Remember what I taught you Lisa?¨ The girl remained silent but nodded ¨Very well, we need to move fast, Quinn will not last long in this state¨

* * *

 **And I'm back with Nathan, Sejuani and Quinn! Now it's time for me to focus on this story and maybe (if I can get a general idea out of it) create another fanfic for another game. After I finished Summoning Magic I felt empty, I spent a lot of hours in writing a chapter and once I finished it, I didn't had anything to fill that empty space.**

 **Also here is a tip for anyone who is going to write/is writing fanfics: Make sure to have a copy of EVERY chapter, because you may notice three months later that you made two similar chapters and there is no way to recover the original one so you had to delete it because it would be way too awkward (I'll let you discover which one I had to delete)**

 **One thing is that after I'm done with Meeting the Winter's Wrath, I can tell you that some people will return ;)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _If I were in Nate's shoes I would no doubt Sejuani cause let's face she's a real bad temper. O.o however...if I were to join an army between Ashe and Sejuani, it would be Ashe cause I'm one of those people want don't like wars and would try peaceful alternative ways to end a situation._

 **Not that he had much of a choice, although he is not against of joining her. Even if Ashe is more of a peace-representant, she wouldn't mind fighting her sisters to reach the peace in the Freljord.**

 **Guest:** _Let Quinn have some good time too!_

 **And I gave Quinn some good ti- Alright, I think I fucked it up in this chapter, but worry not! Quinn will have a good time inthe future (if Sejuani doesn't kill her first)**

* * *

 **This is it boys and girls. I am off for today, hope you enjoy this new chapter, and to all those who started reading this story and haven't picked up Summoning Magic, I highly suggest you to do it, especially since some parts might be related.**

 **You should know by now what my outro quote is, right?** **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	9. Ch 9: Unbearable situation

(February 13th, 2015 – 1:20 PM – Alaska, Earth)

There was snow falling all around the princess and the Summoner, no buildings, people or any type of civilization in kilometers, only snow. On top of the boar the two of them have been riding in the white lands for quite a while now but ever since they crossed the portal Sejuani hasn't spoken to Nathan.

Even if he was clothed for winter, Alaska was way colder than New York so it was obvious that his body was not going to be able to hold it for a long time before his blood froze.

¨W-w-where are we going?¨ Nathan's voice was shaky, his hands were around the Champion's waist, even if she didn't liked it, it was the only way for the black haired not to fall.

¨One of my lieutenants, the leader of the Ursine, is in this place but with all of the white around us it won't be easy to find him¨ Sejuani looked at her sides, there was nothing relevant to see.

¨Ur-ursine?¨Nathan whispered, nothing came into his mind after hearing that. The cold was tiring him and he needed to rest, thus he placed his head on the Champion's back and closed his eyes, trying to get warm by having his body closer to hers.

¨Do you think I am a pillow that can be used to rest?¨ Sejuani kept looking for any clues that could lead to the lieutenant but there was no luck.

¨I am not used to this kind of climates, so I must stay warm and the only source comes from your body. Unless you want me to die and continue your path without a Summoner¨ Nate smiled knowing that Sejuani needed him and if he died her army wouldn't get to the full potential.

The boy opened his eyes when he noticed Sejuani was moving, he released the Champion and saw that she climbed down from the boar to inspect something in front of the pet. The Summoner did the same and walked to the side of the princess.

¨He is nearby, this are too recent…¨ The Winter's Wrath was looking at the marks that were on the snow, they all resembled to a bear but unlike any other this one was bigger than a regular paw ¨Mount again, we must find him¨

The Summoner and the Champion climbed once again on top of Bristle and followed the marks on the snow; it only took a few minutes until they noticed the first signs of life in the area. In front of them a lot of polar bears wandering around, their fur was similar to the surroundings allowing them to camouflage. Some were looking at the boar and the two riders, but none of these animals seemed to attract the Winter's Wrath.

¨I must find him…¨ Sejuani whispered to herself, as she noticed that the grip around her waist was getting weaker, she turned and noticed that Nathan was falling from the boar, his eyes closed. She couldn't turn just in time to catch him before his body touched the soft snow in the ground, the princess climbed down from her mount to check on the fallen Summoner ¨Nathan, wake up, your queen demands it!¨

¨I… am here… don't… worry¨ The boy tried to speak but he was tired, the cold was taking its toll on him. To counter it, Sejuani took of the clothes she had on and covered the Summoner in them, unlike him she was able to withstand that kind of cold ¨T-t-thanks… but¨ Nate was not able to finish his sentence as Sejuani put a finger in her lips, hushing him.

¨Do not waste any more energy, I need you at your best if we are going to take this world¨ The woman shook the Summoner and gave him a hug to keep him warm, but something attracted her attention, the ground started to shake slightly.

The Winter's Wrath looked to the sides just to notice that she was surrounded by the polar bears, all of them looking at the fallen boy and his caretaker. From behind a group of animals, a white bear stood up on its back feet, but unlike the other ones, this was different. His eyes glowing in blue, just like the True Ice; the white fur covered by a dark plated armor that only revealed the arms and legs but they still have some parts protected.

The armored bear walked to the princess, all of the animals in front of him stepped aside ¨I was curious if any other Champion made it to this world…¨ The deep voice from Volibear was a relief for the woman who stood up, looking at the Thunder's Roar in the eyes ¨And what is this? A Summoner?¨

¨Ursine, I am glad that I found you in this very time. But I can see your… companions are not like your tribe in Valoran¨ Sejuani mocked at the bear who huffed, kneeling to have a closer look at the Summoner.

¨They look like my tribe, but they are not intelligent, nor have the will to fight¨ Nathan looked at the bear's glowing eyes, one of the claws touched his face, feeling the cold the boy was suffering ¨He is going to die…¨

¨I know, but now that you are here, we can continue with the plan¨ Sejuani sat beside the Summoner and checked his pulse, it was slow; every heartbeat was painful for him and it could be the last ones if the Champions didn't take him back to his home.

¨We? What do you have in mind princess?¨ The ursine looked at the woman, who had her eyes focused on the Summoner.

¨Take over this world. There are no sightings of my sisters and the only opposing forces are just two demacians that dare to stand in my path¨ She raised her head at Volibear, hoping for positive answer.

¨Nathan!¨

Behind Sejuani and Bristle came the voice of a girl. When they all turned they saw a group of three girls surrounded by a translucent shield, inside Lux was holding the baton that gave energy to the bubble protecting them from any incoming attacks and also the chilly winds from outside, behind the blonde Lisa was carrying the wounded Quinn in her arms.

¨What have you done to him?!¨ Lisa cried out.

¨ _This_ are the two Demacians I talked about… let me offer you something: Help me in my plan and I shall aid you in taking down the Watchers¨ The Winter's Wrath looked at the armored bear who stood up, looking at the three girls who recently arrived.

¨Is that… an armored… bear?¨ Lisa looked up at the gigantic animal who was standing on its back legs, he started to move back but Lux grabbed the girl by the arm.

¨Don't leave the bubble! If you do, you are going to freeze outside and it will kill Quinn!¨ The warning from the Crownguard was more than enough for Lisa to step closer to the blonde.

Volibear decided to step in between the princess and the demacians, trying to block their path to the Summoner ¨Leave now and you shall not be harmed¨ The bear crackled was preparing to fight, even if he warned not to if the girls left.

¨We want Nathan back, that woman is not a person to trust!¨ Lux pointed with her free hand at the Winter's Wrath who was smiling grimly at the demacians.

¨So be it…¨ The bear whispered and placed his hands on the ground, he roared causing the rest of the polar bears to run away from the fight.

¨Lisa, whatever happens, stay close to me and don't abandon the shi-¨ Before the demacian could finish, Volibear was already in front of them smashing the bubble with his claws.

From behind the ursine, the Winter's Wrath was already opening another portal, big enough for Volibear to go through as well.

Lux and Lisa tried to get closer to Nathan but the animal was continuing to block their path towards him, and every hit from the Thunder's Roar was weakening the shield.

¨Lisa, pay attention, I need you to hold the baton as well as Quinn. Move behind me but don't stop! I have an idea…¨ Lux gave her weapon to the brown haired, as soon as the baton changed its owner the shield surrounding them seemed to lose strength.

¨Lux… I don't think I should…¨ The girl tried to hold both the weapon and Quinn without none of them to fall on the ground.

¨Now!¨ The blonde shouted, pulling Lisa from the arm so the bubble would still protect both from the bear and the cold.

The ursine was following them from behind, from his claws came a huge surge of electricity ¨Face the storm!¨

¨Don't stop!¨ Lux cried out, Sejuani was still focused on the portal and wasn't paying attention to the girls running towards her.

A few more steps in the snow were more than enough for the shield to vanish, the cold winds from Alaska hitting in the Champion and the girl's face who were not clothed properly like Nathan. In Lisa's arms the scout was shaking, if she doesn't get any medical treatment soon, it was quite likely she would die in this new world.

With a swift movement, Lux was able to grab the Summoner and carry him in her arms, just like Lisa did with Quinn. The princess heard the noise that was caused from behind but as soon as she turned the blonde rammed her, Sejuani fell to the ground and saw that the blonde was escaping with Nathan through the portal, behind her the brown haired carrying the demacian scout crossed the mystical creation the Winter's Wrath created, but before she could stop them the portal closed, leaving both freljordians alone in the snow.

¨What now?¨ Volibear stood up at the side of Sejuani who was climbing back on Bristle.

¨Let them run for now, I think I know where to find our new lieutenant…¨ The princess looked at the bear, inspecting him with dread in her eyes ¨I suggest you change how you look. The people in the city will not be happy to see an armored bear walking around…¨

* * *

(February 13th, 2015 – 2:00 PM – Central Park, New York, Earth)

The portal closed behind them, back in Central Park there was no one nearby and the cold winds that hit their faces were more comfortable than the ones in Alaska.

¨We lost them, it seems¨ Lux was panting, she kneeled, leaving the Summoner in the ground, his eyes were closed yet his pulse was rising again.

¨Maybe… maybe we should hide in my house¨ Lisa was also tired and dropped Quinn at the side of Nathan, who was unconscious as well. The girl grabbed her cellphone from one of the pockets in the pants and started to dial a number ¨I know a friend who might give them a proper medical treatment, free of charge, and he won't say anything to no one¨

¨If you trust him then I am ok with hit¨ Lux stood up and picked Nate again ¨Come on, as soon as we get to your house the faster we are going to get this two healed¨

* * *

 **Phew, they are safe... for now. By the time I am writing this The Witcher 3 is downloading and it is still 3 hours remaining ;-; (Internet connection in my country makes me sad :( )**

 **I have to say this: I made some mistakes when writing the last two chapters (mistakes as in, the story is not going how I expected at first) and now I have to change how the next chapters are going to work. But don't worry, cliffhangers and surprises will be right around the corner!**

* * *

 **Guest** : _Did Nathan seriously just almost killed Quinn because this pig told him to? I don't like him already._

 **If Nathan wouldn't have complied, Sejuani might swing even harder and kill Quinn.**

 **Yorkmanic88** : _As my friend once said of her hate of Sejuani: "She is one step closer to a boot to the head." Jesus Christ...I'm starting to see why my friend Hayes Sejuani_

 **Oh, she surely is, however kicking her in the head may be harder than it sounds, especially, since Volibear is now at her side.**

 **Guest** : _Looks amazing so far! I love the story line as well as the way they are represented. I'd love to see Kha'zic appear again. Why? He never forgets about an enemy he loses to (His lore States he was weakened by Rengar and as such made it his goal to deliver his end)._

 _And please! Add in Urgot as an actual character! He's over looked so often it deeply saddens me._  
 _all in all keep up the good work and more updates please!_

 **Hey thanks :D ! Kha'Zix may or may not appear in Nate's path, however I must remind you that there is a certain Summoner controlling Kha and his objective is not our hero but four other Summoners who are in the middle of something bigger ;)**

 **To be honest, I have some plans for Urgot in the future, and yes, I find it sad that he is not used in a lot of stories. BUT THAT WILL CHANGE (I think)**

* * *

 **Two chapters in a week and also good news for me is that I managed to get a 10 in English II :D (Writing fanfics did helped me a bit, lol)**

 **Nothing more to say except my outro that all of you already know:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	10. Ch 10: A Little room for breathing

(February 13th, 2015 – 4:00 PM – Lisa's house, New York, Earth)

Nathan's eyes were heavy after a long slumber, he felt tired and without the motivation to wake up but he deep inside he knew that Sejuani wouldn't want a lazy person in her army. As he opened his eyes the Summoner noticed that he was no longer on the snowy place, in fact he was inside a house, most specifically on Lisa's bed, how he got there was still unknown for him but when he tried to move it was difficult for him.

As he look to the left and then to the right Nathan saw the three girls sleeping at his left and right. He moved his arms trying to wake up Lux and Quinn, as soon as the blonde woke up Lisa reacted as well.

¨How you're holding up?¨ The house owner asked as she was cleaning her eyes and standing from the bed.

¨I don't even know how I got here, or...¨ Nate looked to his right and saw Quinn stretching her arms and yawning, the Summoner widened his eyes as he remembered what he did to the redhead ¨Wait… I... I killed you!¨

¨You swing like a baby, you only broke a few bones here and there but other than that, I am perfectly fine¨ The scout smiled and sat at the side of Nathan who was covered in many thick blankets.

¨Still, you should be resting or trying to get those… fixed?¨ The brown haired was looking at Quinn with confusion, she didn't seem to be affected by those `broken bones´ ¨I don't understand¨

¨A friend of Lisa, a healer as she told me, checked on both you and Quinn¨ Lux stood up from the bed just to sit on the rotating chair in front of the desktop, when she stood up the scout did the same and headed outside of the room ¨When he came here the only problem you had was that you were cold, or something, and placing blankets over you would fix it. On the other side, Quinn was on a worse state than you… or so we thought¨

¨Yeah, when my friend treated her he saw that she was in a perfect state. Which was odd considering she was dying when we were back there¨ Lisa looked at the Wings of Demacia as she entered the bedroom once again with Valor resting on her arm. When the phoenix saw Nathan he immediately flew towards the Summoner's shoulder and rubbed its beak by the boy's cheek.

¨Wait… if we are here, what happened with Sejuani and Volibear?¨ Nate looked at the three girls as he was taking some of the blanks covering him.

¨We don't know¨ Lisa said, the Summoner looked at her almost surprised.

¨…¨ Nathan looked at the ground in silence, waiting for another response from any of the girls but since none of them decided to talk he had to re-start the conversation once again ¨So basically we don't have any idea where the woman who is desperately trying to make an army AND needs me as an important plan of her plan, is¨

¨Pretty much¨ Quinn leaned by the door, looking at the Summoner and the phoenix who was resting on his shoulder.

¨Ah! Good, glad to know that my life is at risk and the only people who can help me are a blonde who has a serious problem when laughing, a scout who I never seen to do anything in the Rift, and a girl from the university that can't magic things¨ Nathan raised his arms in anger, startling Valor who flew back to Quinn's arm.

¨Hey, hey, relax. I was going to that part¨ Lisa tried to calm the brown haired who shook his head and placed his hands behind it ¨You told me that you were some sort of Summoner, right? Well. I want to be one as well¨

¨What?¨ The other three people in the room looked at the house owner with confusion.

¨You can't be a Summoner Lisa! Not everyone is capable¨ Nate stood up from the bed, annoyed after what he heard.

¨Oh really? I am more capable than you! I have better grades in every class than you, my social skills are even better thus I have more friends; I am also in a better physical condition than you. So if I'm not capable, then who else?¨

¨Ok, first: Fuck you. Second: Not everyone can be a Summoner¨

¨Nathan is right, if you were a Summoner we could've detected something in you already¨ Lux looked at both with her arms crossed.

¨Can we go already? I want to be in a place where I can feel comfortable¨ Nate walked outside of the bedroom and headed to the front door but Quinn grabbed him by the arm.

¨Are you crazy?! We don't know where Sejuani is, she can easily be at your house now waiting for you to arrive¨ The scout warned him as both stomachs growled, they haven't eaten anything since the morning.

¨And you can't go anywhere with an empty stomach…¨ Lisa chuckled, walking to the kitchen and grabbing some biscuits from the shelf, she placed them on top of the table and looked at Lux, Quinn and Nate who were standing on the other side of the table ¨Talking serious here, is there any way I can help you? I don't want to sit here and wait while you risk your lives¨

¨True… By the way Lux, didn't you said you could train Lisa?¨ Nathan asked, as he sat on the table, the redhead at his side grabbing a few biscuits and inspecting them.

¨Well, it is hard to train someone in less than thirty minutes, especially when you are following someone who you later know is going to join the Winter's Claw!¨ The blonde made this sarcastic remark, sitting in between Lisa and the Summoner ¨But I guess she might learn something. I mean, it is not that hard to learn my type of magic¨

¨True, it is not that hard, especially when you have a gift for magic¨ Quinn chuckled, in her hands the chocolate piece was tempting for her but she didn't knew what could it be, but as a scout she learned to survive by eating almost anything in the wilds. As she placed the chocolate on her mouth she tasted the sugar and sweetness that piece offered. Without anyone noticing she grabbed another one, and then another, and another.

¨M-maybe I am gifted as well? I am an intelligent person!¨ Lisa claimed, when she tried to grab some chocolate she couldn't grab any chocolate, as she looked everything in the bowl disappeared and the culprit was right in front of her. The redhead had her mouth full and with some crumbs around her mouth ¨I'll… bring some more¨ Only whispers were heard as the owner stood up and emptied the chocolate box dropping its contents into the bowl.

The blonde looked at Lisa as she returned to the table, placing the bowl away from the scout's reach ¨Intelligence is already a gift, but if you could actually cast magic… it would be hard¨

¨Yet, it wouldn't hurt if you trained her, at least to see if she can at least cast a spell…¨ Nathan turned his head at the house owner who was holding the bowl away from the scout who was extending her hands trying to grab any more chocolate from it.

¨I guess… But if I were you my biggest concern right now would be where Sejuani is hiding. You should also find more people who might help you against her¨ Lux took the bowl away from Lisa's hands ¨Can you two stop?! You are acting like children!¨

¨Ironic, since you are the youngest one here¨ Quinn said as she stood up from her chair but Nathan did the same and pulled her away from the table ¨Hey, let me… eat another piece of that thing!¨

¨No you won't!¨ The Summoner kept pulling the scout out of the house and blocked the front door ¨We'll be going to my apartment now, if we ever find Sejuani or Volibear or anyone who is a threat we'll call you. In the meantime¨ Nathan closed the door behind him, leaving both Lisa and Lux alone.

¨So… you think I might be able to do any magic?¨ The house owner looked at Lux who was eating the chocolate uncontrollably ¨Hey, were you listening?¨

¨Uh? Oh, yes. The magic training…¨

* * *

(February 13th, 2015 – 5:30 PM – New York, Earth)

During their walk back home Nathan and Quinn talked very little, but they both knew that they needed to talk about the threat Sejuani may turn into.

¨I'm not a Summoner from the Freljord right?¨ Quinn nodded ¨So that means I represent Demacia and everything that is good¨

¨Don't forget that you are also under the service of the Lightshield family, also, Demacia's policies force you to serve one of the royal families in the city, needless to say some of the most important Champions from Demacia belong to those families¨ The scout looked forward at the big amount of people walking in the streets, some hours after the bank heist everyone seemed to be calm. ¨Nathan mind if I ask you something?¨

¨No, I will not buy you chocolate on the way home¨ The Summoner said sarcastically, causing the Champion to chuckle ¨Nah, seriously, ask away¨

¨Do you feel anything about Sejuani?¨ Nate wasn't prepared for that question, he turned his head at the Champion who was also looking at him, her face showed that she was serious.

¨I… was not expecting that…¨ The Summoner kept walking but the scout grabbed him by the hand, stopping him.

¨Nathan I need answer, because if we are in a situation where you have to kill her, it is important to know that you are capable to do it¨ Quinn looked at Nathan in the eyes, he tried to avoid eye contact but it was impossible not to feel being observed.

¨I… I guess¨

¨Nathan!¨

¨What should I say? We both know that situation is not going to happen, and even if it does, why should I be the one doing it?¨ Nate stepped away from Quinn, looking around. He still wasn't safe of Sejuani's attacks, and having Volibear at her side would be even more troubling.

¨I had to ask. Anyway, changing subjects, we should be looking for more demacian Champions who can help us. And I think Lisa provided us with a clue¨ From one of the pockets on the pants the scout pulled a piece of paper that was written on one of the sides. The Summoner grabbed it and saw that it was an address ¨She said that you knew that person¨

¨Uh… I don't know, it's not that far from the apartment but I am not interested in being in the streets anymore. I just want to get home and rest¨ Nathan handed the paper back to Quinn and looked at her with curiosity ¨I wonder, you should be in a bed, screaming in pain and all that after I broke a few bones. And don't tell me that I swing like a baby because no human would've survived that long¨

Quinn chuckled, she expected that sooner or later the Summoner was going to ask her that question ¨It is simple, not a funny story though. Back in the Rift, I had to use the so called `Health potions´ to recover from my wounds. What I did not expect was that… it's flavor was too good, so I ended up drinking more of this potions outside of the Rift, every time I had to do scouting¨

¨So it was like a drug for you, you couldn't have stopped, even if you wanted¨ The duo resumed their walking.

¨Something like that. But the most amazing thing was that my body ended up reacting after drinking many of those. My body started to heal itself, but that doesn't make me immortal. A well placed stab and I would die in just mere seconds¨ Quinn looked at the sky, Valor was following them from above and would serve as a scout in case Sejuani or Volibear appeared.

¨And even with that you are still useless in the game…¨ Nathan whispered to himself.

¨Mh? Said anything?¨

¨What? No, no…¨

* * *

(February 13th, 2015 – 11:45 PM – Ireland, Earth)

The cold night was upon the streets of Ireland, a couple entered into a bar where there was a lot of fuss, people drinking, some asleep, but they weren't looking just to have a good time. Near one of the tables there were a lot of people shouting.

The couple got closer to this table just to notice that there were only two persons sitting, it was a drinking contest, one of them already gave up, his head on the table and with the eyes closed. The other one finished his seventh bottle and by the looks of it he wasn't even drunk. Once the last bottle hit the wooden table everyone cheered at the winner.

The bulkiness of this man was perfect for Sejuani's army, although he was no stranger to the Winter's Wrath. On the ground two axes were resting and to the right a horned helmet, the only items a Viking needed.

¨Funny, even in this world you dedicate half of the time to get drunk¨ The white haired woman huffed at the orange haired barbarian known as Olaf.

¨If only the alcohol in this place was just as tasteful as the one in The Rabble Rouser¨ The Berserker chuckled, placing his legs on top of the wooden table, everyone around him left, giving this three some private time.

¨You dare to taste the ale from our enemies?¨ The man alongside Sejuani had a distinguishable voice, the human form he adapted was more than enough to fool anyone.

¨Enough Volibear! We didn't come here to fight between each other, but instead I have an offer to you¨

¨What if I refuse? This isn't the Freljord so you have no power here…¨ The barbarian grabbed another bottle full of beer but Sejuani got ahead and grabbed it, hitting the berserker in the head and breaking the bottle, pouring all of the liquid into the table. However Olaf didn't seem to be injured nor affected by it.

¨I was going to drink that…¨

¨I offered you a honorable death in battle. But now the stakes have changed. I can offer you anything, but bear in mind that I am no queen yet¨ Sejuani talked to the Berserker, at her right, Volibear reacted after hearing the word `bear´

¨Anything that can sate my thirst. Blood, alcohol¨

Sejuani smirked, with one of the lieutenants at her side and the other one just in her reach it was just a matter of time until she could rebuild the Winter's Claw and take control of the Earth.

¨Deal¨

* * *

 **With this chapter, another lieutenant got recruited and that only means more trouble for Nathan and Quinn. Question is: Who is this `ally´ this duo has to find? Oh I do know, and so do you ;)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88** : _This whole chapter reminds me of Nobunaga Oda from the Samurai Warriors when he puts new order of peace(or something like that) around Japan and always recruits the strongest warriors who support his cause and kill anyone who dare oppose him. If you look him up, his personality somewhat matches Sejuani._

 **Although Sejuani would not kill everyone who opposes her, being a slave is way worse.**

* * *

 **I've been playing Witcher 3 so far and loved the atmosphere it creates. However 30% of the `porn´ / sexual acts that we see in the second game got replaced by gore, dismembrements and shitload of blood.**

 **Also, I'm happy to see Triss again (Can't say no to redheads)**

 **And that's it! New chapter, and I am kinda sure this story has some more chapters to go. Not sure if it's going to be as long as Summoning Magic, still, there's work to do; games to be played and fanfics to be written... bu that's just another day.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	11. Ch 11: Not-so-good allies

(February 20th 2015 – 12:30 PM – Nathan's university, New York, Earth)

It was a boring week for Nathan and Quinn, the fact that Sejuani was still missing made it even more boring, but even with the freljordian on the loose if he was absent on the classes it was obvious that someone might get suspicious and in this conditions it was best that only a few people knew about the existence of the Champions in the city.

The class ended almost an hour ago and the Summoner was just waiting a bit more before going back to his house. He was near the front entrance looking at the cellphone on news related about more Champions but the only ones that the brown haired found seemed to be fake. Someone from behind tapped on his shoulder attracting his attention, as he turned his head the smiling black haired girl was standing behind him.

¨Already went to the address I gave to you?¨ Lisa sat at the side of the Summoner who kept looking at the phone's screen.

¨Nope, and not even planning to do it¨

¨What? Why?¨ She asked surprised.

¨Simple: I don't want to drag anybody else into this, the less people who know that you and I have a Champion living in the house, the better¨ The Summoner looked at his friend who had her arms crossed ¨Besides, don't you think Sejuani might use you or any of my friends as an advantage to get to me?¨

¨Nonsense! I've been training with Lux for a week now, I can protect myself using light magic!¨ Lisa was excited, every type of magic she ever knew was from the cheap street magicians.

¨Oh really? Why don't you show me what you can do?¨ Nathan made a smug on his face.

¨Well I can… uh…¨ The girl looked anywhere except at Nathan, trying not to get eye contact.

¨You can't do shit, right?¨

Lisa sighed, she had to give up ¨Fine, I can't do anything. I get to hold Lux's baton but after that, the only thing she says is `Focus on yourself, think about the good things, someone you love´ ¨

¨And do you love someone at least?¨ The Summoner teased his friend who blushed and looked away

¨Why do you ask that? My private life is not a topic of discussion!¨ This comment made Nathan chuckle who looked away and saw another girl walking out of the university. It was not a stranger for him since he saw this person many times in the building and in the city. Her brown hair and blue eyes were attractive to him but it was not the reason he was looking for her ¨What are you looking at?¨ Lisa turned her head and saw her friend Claire at the distance ¨Oh… well, I better leave you two alone¨ She just walked back inside of the building waving at her friend as she was getting closer to Nathan.

The Summoner stood up and blocked Claire's path ¨Claire… just the person I wanted to see!¨ The Summoner said with a sarcastic tone, when he looked behind the girl, Lisa was observing them from the window giving Nathan a thumbs up.

¨Do you know that starting a conversation like that is not the best way to cause first impressions right?¨ Claire dropped the backpack on the ground and crossed her arms.

¨Yeah, but this is not the case. Do you have a minute?¨ This question caused the girl to look around.

¨What do you want?¨

¨You¨ The response was surprising for Claire who widened her eyes in response ¨Not… in a creepy way of course, but I don't know. Ever since we met that night and told me to stay away of whatever the fuck was it, bad things happened to me¨ Nathan was poking at the girl's shoulder ¨And I believe you know something about it¨

Claire removed the hand of the Summoner away from her shoulder ¨And what are those `bad things´ you are talking about?¨ She was now looking at him with her brows frowned, it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

¨Well… uh… I know this may sound ridiculous and just something that may come out of a child's head but… what if I told you that a character from a video game exists in our world?¨ He scratched the back of his head but Claire only seemed to tilt her head in curiosity.

¨Go on…¨

¨Ok, I don't know how to explain this next part, but there is this character that wants to use me for something and if I don't follow her then I might die¨ The girl nodded, from inside of the building Lisa was still spying on them.

¨Her? Look, Nathan. It was nice to talk to you but I have other matters to attend to¨ She walked past the Summoner but the latter grabbed her arm ¨Can you please let me go?¨

¨If I show you something amazing would you at least listen to me?¨ Nate looked in the eyes at the brown haired who sighed and nodded as she moved her arm to release the grip from him. ¨Ok, watch this¨ He extended his hand and closed his eyes, in just a mere second a small flame erupted from the palm ¨You see? I created fire¨ Claire looked at the small fire that was slowly getting bigger, her eyes widened in surprise.

¨You… you casted Ign-¨ Before she could finisher her sentence, Claire closed the Summoner's hand extinguishing the small flame ¨Look, I said it once, and I will say it again. Stay away, you are already in this mess so the best you can do is not to get involved deeper into it. And for the love of God, don't drag Lisa into this¨

The brown haired turned, but this time Nathan didn't stop her, from behind the Summoner felt another presence who ended up being Lisa with a worried look on her face ¨She didn't looked quite happy…¨

¨Fuck her… Being dramatic and everything¨ Nathan shook his head and turned at his friend.

¨Well… if I were into girls... Oh, by the way, did you came here with your car?¨ Lisa looked at him and nodded creating a brief smile on her face ¨Good, because I need a favor¨

* * *

(February 20th 2015 – 1:15 PM – New York, Earth)

It was painful for Nathan to drive when there were a lot of cars in the streets, but he had another question floating around. He wasn't going towards Lisa's house, instead she was guiding him to another place she needed to go.

The Summoner already called Quinn telling her that he will not be at the apartment soon and if she was hungry she could pick up some things from the fridge or the shelves in the kitchen.

¨Alright, stop there¨ The girl pointed at a house that was near the end of the street. With just some brief space Nate was able to park in the street ¨Good, now turn off the car and follow me¨ The Summoner did as told and climbed out of the car, following his friend from behind. He was suspicious but decided to keep going to see what she has planned.

He noticed the address on the right of the front door which made him think until he remembered ¨Wait… you brought me here just to talk to the person from the paper you gave Quinn?¨ He raised his arms in anger and turned back to his car but the door behind him opened, revealing a man with almost the same age as the two students.

¨Nathan? Lisa? What… I don't think I invited you to my house today… or ever…¨ The Summoner turned and looked that the person inside was his friend Clark.

¨Dude… what are you doing here?¨ The brown haired walked towards the door, at the side of Lisa and crossed his arms.

¨Well… This is my house, and I suppose to live here. What I'm wondering is what are you doing here¨ The owner leaned by the door frame. He was still wearing the same clothes he used for the university, the only thing different was that Clark wasn't wearing his shoes, instead he was walking around the house with a pair of socks.

¨Oh, it's just gonna take a few minutes. Nathan needs your help and since he is stubborn as fuck I decided to trick him into coming¨ Lisa and Clark chuckled but the Summoner only frowned.

¨Alright, alright. I wouldn't be a good host if I let you outside. Please come in… and hope you don't mind all the stuff around, I moved in last week¨ The owner stepped to the side allowing the two outsiders to enter.

Just like he said there were boxes and a lot of stuff lying on the ground and the tables. It was a small house, just like Lisa's but unlike hers this one was located in a more populated area and the sound of cars driving on the front was annoying, especially during rush hour. The two newcomers sat on the couch that was near the door while Clark did the same but on the armchair that was opposite of the two students.

¨So natey natey, what can I do to help you?¨The owner crossed one of his legs and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

¨Noth-¨

¨He is in trouble with something that may sound weird¨ Lisa interrupted Nathan before he could spill any word ¨Imagine this: A character from your favorite video game is now walking in this world, this person meets with you and threatens to kill you if you don't join him or her. How would you react?¨ The Summoner was surprised, the girl said almost everything, and even if he knew that Clark played video-games like him, he was way more sane to think that what Lisa said would actually even be truth.

¨Well, I would be amazed… and terrified. But also that depends on the character that is threatening me¨ Clark looked at Nathan who seemed a bit bored ¨Nate… does anything of this have to do with the girl I met weeks ago?¨

Lisa looked at the brown haired with her eyes widened ¨Wait, you two knew Sejuani already?!¨

¨So her name was Sejuani? That's an… odd name if you ask me¨ The owner chuckled as Nate stood up and walked towards the front door.

¨Look, Clark, I won't be bothering anymore. And if I were you I'd forget anything that we talked here, it is not… wise to speak about this weird things¨ He opened the door waiting for Lisa to go out as well but she only stood up from the couch.

¨So it is true…¨

¨It is not! How would people react if you were talking about characters that somehow appeared in our world? I don't think anybody would believe you are sane!¨ Nathan sighed as he saw that Lisa was already walking through the door ¨Goodbye, and please… do not talk to anyone about this¨ He closed the door behind him but just a few steps outside and the owner opened it.

¨Y'know, if you ever need help with anything, you can always call me. Except during the night… I don't have a flexible schedule like you two¨ Clark chuckled and closed the door.

The two students were already in the car. Nathan started the engine and looked for the best opportunity to leave the parking spot, but he got distracted when he saw something at the other side of the street who disappeared as soon as he tried to have a better look.

¨What? Did you saw something? Lisa looked behind, she saw nothing but a lot of people walking, nothing strange.

¨I… don't think so. However…

¨However…?¨ The girl tried to follow up the conversation but the driver was more focused on getting outside of that spot. As soon as he was already by the street lights he resumed talking.

¨Just… just don't drag me to my responsibilities. I was going to do it... probably, but I don't want you to get deeper into this¨ The lights went green and the Summoner turned to the right, heading towards Lisa's house.

¨I want to help you. And trust me, I wouldn't want to be your slave in case you rise up in power with Sejuani¨ Lisa chuckled but Nate was not thinking about it.

¨I appreciate it an all, but seriously. You and Lux should remain away from this mess. Let Quinn and me solve it. And especially dragging an ass like Clark with us will make things worse. Trust me, I know him¨ The Summoner sighed, there were still a lot of cars in front of him and going just a 10 km/h was not good for someone's patience.

¨Anyway, you can always count with us two. Even if we can't fight we can provide some moral motivation! Unless Clark is your personal cheerleader¨ This joke caused Lisa to chuckle again, but even if Nate didn't laugh, a slight smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

 **The joy of Fnatic winning another split and getting number 1 seed on Europe is just invigorating. But now onto my fanfic. This is going a bit slow right now but I promise next chapter will have some more interesting things aaaand just like Summoning Magic, more Champions will appear and you can imagine who might appear ;)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88** : _A bar? Out of all the places the winterclaw tribe would go to is a bar? And are they taking alcohol with them too?! -_-' Ugh..._

 **Since there wasn't any fight for Olaf the best thing he could think of is drinking (Yeah I think that fighting and drinking is some kind of stereotype in the Viking model. Yes, I'm racist)**

 **Rayquaza The Ultimate** : _Hm if i was there, me and Yasuo would cut sej down. Ionian champions (and riven) ftw! *Tho i absolutely LOATHE fighting them.*_

 **Fuck Yasuo, Fuck Riven. They don't let me play my Top Lane Sion in peace.**

* * *

 **Boys and Girls, new chapter out. and in just 40 minutes The Grand Tournament will be released and I ran out of gold to buy any packs ;-;**

 **Time for me to go dark until next chapter. Don't forget to Like/Favorite, send a review or a PM. All of those make me smile everytime I see them on my inbox (Please don't make me a sad persdon D:)**

 **'Till then: See you in the next chapter ;)**


	12. Ch 12: An interesting book

(February 20th 2015 – 3:35 PM – New York, Earth)

The trip from Clark's house to Lisa's was too long, especially with all of the traffic jams, and then the trip back to his apartment was even more stressful. When he got to the building's garage he decided not to go up just yet and went to the nearest fast food restaurant to get some lunch, even if it was past his regular time.

With food already in his stomach and nothing else to do the student went back to his apartment where Quinn would be waiting for him, however he expected an open-arms welcome but instead the scout was sleeping on his bed alongside Valor who was resting as well. The only sound was coming from his own footsteps as he looked at the living room's table where a small notebook was next to a red feather and what appeared to be an ink bottle.

The Summoner got closer to have a better look, inside there were a lot of notes about Quinn's trips, but what was more surprising was that they were all written in English. Nathan thought that in Valoran they all spoke a native language that was not the same one as in the Earth but he was mistaken. In its pages, the scouting diary mentioned the redhead's trips to the different cities in her world, as well as her discoveries in the Freljord which then later introduced Lissandra in the game.

However the latest note was dated a week before she appeared in Nathan's apartment, after that there were a lot of blank pages, waiting to be written with extraordinary adventures. But after a few of this empty pieces of paper Quinn started to write once again but this time she wasn't talking about Runeterra, instead it was all about the Earth. With a lot of curiosity Nathan started to read what the scout has written, he could still hear the snores from the demacian on the room at the end of the hallway.

 _¨New World: Day 1_

 _I have no clue where I am; unlike the Blue Flame Islands this place is cold. Thankfully Valor is with me alongside my crossbow and a few supplies so I might be able to survive for some days. This looks like a city but I doubt people will come out in the night just to help me, my best guess would be to find a place to rest until I can find some hints regarding to my location.¨_

 _¨New World: Day 2_

 _People seem to speak demacian tongue, although when I tried to speak in the native runeterran language nobody seemed to understand me. According to the citizens this place is called New York, a city in something bigger called United States. This surprises me a lot, everything looks at me as if I was a stranger, not sure if it because of my clothes or because Valor is always at my side, whatever the case I should not let my guard down, I am an easy target._

 _There is something weird as well, I detected a weird presence in this place, just like if there were Champions or Summoners, I can't do much if I am at ground level so I need Valor for this¨_

 _¨New World: Day 3_

 _Valor discovered where this weird presence is, we both spied on this person for the entire day and so far he doesn't seem to be an outstanding person, but he already found a Champion, The Piltover Enforcer, Vi, however she didn't look the same as in Valoran, brown hair and different clothes. Maybe she wanted not to get recognized with the pink hair and the metallic gauntlets of hers?¨_

A drawing of the entrance of the university was right after that text but the writing did not end there.

 _¨Val and I followed this Summoner to what appears to be his house. So far the buildings I saw in this city called New York are impressive, not even Piltover's architects are able to create such structures, even with their hex-machines._

 _I sensed another person nearby, this time a Champion, no one was on the streets by the time I sensed that so if I had to approach him this would be the time._

 _The Champion was Sejuani, when the boy went to that underground area the Winter's Wrath ambushed him and carried his body on top of the boar. Sadly they were too fast for me and not even Valor or me could detect them¨_

 _¨New World: Day 4_

 _Tracking any of them was hard, but I managed to find them by noon. However there was something odd, the Summoner did not seem to be injured or anything, what are Sejuani's plans with him? I need a better plan, if I could get into his house somehow…_

 _For the time being I'll send Val to spy on them, if he can follow him then it would be just time until I can find somewhere to speak to him._

 _The rations are running low and everything I see dumped in the streets doesn't seem to be edible. Everywhere I walk, a lot of kids look at me as if they know who I am. I feel alone, without any other Champion I can actually talk to makes me feel a bit depressing. Back in Valoran, being in this kind of situations was not a challenge for me since I knew there was a way back, but right here there isn't any hope left._

 _Tomorrow is going to be the day I approach to him, with or without Sejuani, so I better use any idea that comes to my mind¨_

 _¨New World: Day 5_

 _After a long day I managed to succeed. I am already inside of the Summoner's house, his name is Nathan and by the looks of it he doesn't look that old when we met face to face. I also got to know one of his friends, another girl with black hair named Lisa._

 _I couldn't do any type of threatening so the only way to approach him was to fake out I was his girlfriend, I am sure he did not like that kiss but I had to do it._

 _During the lunch I had to sit in front of Sejuani, she wasn't happy to see me, probably not something in her plans but the only thing I can think of right now. What amazed me most was that in an effort to kill me she ended up stabbing Nathan's hand, good thing he had medicines in his house._

 _The Summoner gave us a tour around the city but it got interrupted when his friend, Lisa called him for help. I could've expected anything but a Void creature? We also discovered that Luxanna Crownguard was with this girl, she was heavily injured but Nathan managed to heal my friend. Val got injured as well but compared to what we went through in the past, this is nothing¨_

 _¨New World: Day 6_

 _In the end the Summoner chose her. Even if he had to pick Sejuani in order to survive, I cannot give up, he still has to believe he belongs to Demacia, he is my Summoner and that is why I must protect him._

 _Today the princess and I will be training him, he still has a lot to learn on how to be a Summoner but even if he is quite clumsy there is no doubt he will grow in strength and power¨_

After that paragraph there were two more drawings, one of them was Sejuani and Bristle, but he noticed that Quinn was not too eager to keep drawing the two of them since half of the drawing was still undone. The other person that was drawn was Nathan, unlike the other one his `portrait´ was finished, it was amazing how good of an artist can the redhead be, adding all of the details, especially around his face.

However the diary did not follow all of the days, some did but it only had the `New World´ part written in and it stopped there.

 _¨New World: Day 12 or 13 (Lost the count)_

 _Even after all we've been through, I can't hate Nathan. Yes, I do know that he almost killed me but if Sejuani was the one who swinged that weapon I wouldn't be writing this right now. As of now he is on the bathroom taking a shower and relaxing, he already knows that I am his true Champion and his soul belongs to Demacia. I really appreciate that both Lisa and Lux decided to help us, but now things got really serious; Sejuani has Volibear at her side and who knows who might find next._

 _I had this weird feeling as well for the last days, every time I am close to him I feel happy, I feel that he can protect me, even though I can defend myself and do much more than Nate… it is awkward. Maybe I am starting to have some feels on him? Whatever the case I must not deviate from my goal, which is to protect him from Sejuani. Will he feel something for me as well?_

 _Side note: I must find more of this `chocolate´ as Nathan called it. It is very sweet and it was hard for me to stop eating those little things¨_

That was the last entry on the diary, below there was another drawing, the last one she made. There were three people sitting in a table, it recreated the moment where Lux, Lisa and Nathan were enjoying that little time all together without having to worry about Sejuani or any other danger around them.

A slight smile appeared on the Summoner's face, he knew that reading Quinn's personal thoughts (even though it is titled as scouting diary) was not correct but he also discovered some more about her, she was not the great marksman that could withstand any type of situation, she was another person with feelings and thoughts. Nathan never believed he would've felt sad about a video game character but this was the first time.

From the bedroom the Summoner heard someone was walking to the living room where he was, there was no way Quinn must discover he took the diary and read it so the best idea he thought of was throwing the diary to the ground, he then grabbed the red feather and looked at it closer as if he was inspecting it.

The redhead walked out of the hallway, yawning and with her eyes still half-opened ¨What? Nathan when… when did you arrive?¨

¨Oh me? Well… uh… I just got here, lots of traffic. Plus I didn't have anything to eat so I had to buy some on the way here¨ The brown haired turned at his right and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 4:30, he spent almost an hour reading Quinn's diary.

The scout looked at the table and noticed that her notebook was missing, the red feather was on the Summoner's hands but the ink bottle was still in the same place ¨My scouting diary, where is it?¨ Quinn looked everywhere on the table and around the apartment without any idea on the location of her book.

Nathan left the red feather near the bottle and looked under the table ¨Hey, I found it¨ The Summoner crawled under and picked the diary, when he stood up he gave the notebook to Quinn who embraced it as if it was her most valuable possession.

¨Thank you, I wouldn't know what might happen if someone read this. It has some top secret demacian strategies that must not fall in Sejuani's hands¨ This statement made the brown haired smile, he knew that even if it had some entries from the time Quinn was in Valoran, the newest ones spoke too much about the Earth and her situation.

Nathan remember something, from his backpack he grabbed a brown bag and gave it to the scout ¨Y'know, I was thinking about you when I was coming back from the university¨

The comment made the demacian blush; with both hands she grabbed the brown bag, it wasn't heavy but it had something inside ¨Y-y-you did? Oh… that's… sweet of you…¨ She opened the bag and saw that on the inside, little pieces of chocolate were on the bottom of it ¨You shouldn't have…¨

¨Hey, consider it as a sorry gift from me. I knew you liked it so best thing I could do was get you some more chocolate. But be aware, I will not be buying you any more until next month, so you better ration it!¨ He chuckled, it was a nice gift from him, and it was certain that she would enjoy it.

The redhead smiled as she grabbed a piece of chocolate, but before she could eat it Quinn noticed that something was missing near the couch that was used as her bed during the night ¨Where is Sejuani's armor?¨

Nathan noticed it as well, the princess' armor was not there, however it would've been impossible for her to get into the apartment given that the doors were closed and even if the window was open she couldn't have flown her way in ¨I… don't know. Anyway, that is something less to worry about¨ He looked once again at the diary that was held in her left hand while the right one was busy with the brown bag that had the chocolates ¨Say… mind if I can read at those `top secret strategies´ ? You know I won't tell it to anyone¨

Quinn smiled and left the chocolate bag on the table, with the free hand she caressed one of Nathan's cheeks ¨Even if you are a demacian Summoner, I am sure the king does not trust you well enough¨

¨And you do?¨

¨Nice try, but you have to improve your talking if you want to get something off me¨

* * *

 **I had another idea for chapter 12 but this one ended up being better than my original one. One of the things I didn't liked when I wrote Summoning Magic was that I rushed many of the action. It was non-stop that from one chapter to another the group was already facing another danger. So that is why I will try to change in this story (and following) how this goes by adding some more development and background to the characters, giving you guys some time to relax and not be on the edge of the chair with lots of cliffhangers and all that.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88** : _Something tells me Clarke's dumbass behavior is going to bite him in the ass when a character from the game shows up in his house_

 **Mark my words, he will be surprised soon ;)**

 **Guest** : _I agree, Fuck Riven and Yasuo._

 _But seriously? Olaf would start a fight, then start another he doesn't care about his life his goal is to die in some badass way, taking down awful lot of people and being hated / remembered by people._

 _Tldr: I think Olaf should be beating the shit outta everything in sight._

 **Thank god, another person has my same beliefs on Riv and Yas. Even if Olaf is a berserker whose main objective is to kill and kill until he gets a honorable death, being in an unknown world it kind of makes you feel under some sort of pressure (not sure if that is the right word i'm looking for). Needless to say that now that he re-joined Sejuani his killing instincts will be back on the top priority list for him (alongside drinking too!)**

 **Malleus08:** _I really like the fic! Cant wait for the next update. As a sion main I hate yasuo; unless hes on my team, the ult into ult into sion q is great._

 **Thanks! And as a Sion main as well, I salute you o7**

* * *

 **Next week more chapters, and I promise that something will happen. What is that? You will know as soon as the new chapter is up.**

 **Also two more things:**

 **1) In case you got confused with all of the dates and such remember that the Champion outbreak started on February 3rd**

 **2) I suggest that if you haven't read Summoning Magic to do it, if you do try to keep track of the dates between this and the other story. Who knows, maybe someo ther Summoner may appear on Nathan's path :)**

 **I should stop talking before someone punches me for giving a lot of hints on what may happen in the future.**

 **See you in the next chapte ;)**


	13. Ch 13: Remember your past

(February 20th 2015 –7:50 PM – Apartment's rooftop, New York, Earth)

The Champion had something prepared for Nathan; after he got home she gave him some time to prepare himself before going to the rooftop. From up there both of them could see the almost everything in the city, and most of the cars were just tiny ants moving through the street.

Quinn brought with herself a lot of pieces of paper in which all of them had the typical white and red target drawn on them. When the two of them got to the top of the building, Valor was already waiting for them, sitting on the railing near a power cord.

¨How many times do I have to ask you what are you going to do up here¨ Nathan got closer to the railing and looked below, if he were to fall it would take probably more than just a few seconds before he could actually crash into the ground.

¨The fact that I am carrying a lot of targets and my crossbow as well doesn't make you think that this may be a target practice?¨ Quinn looked at the Summoner with confusion as she walked where a few wooden pieces that had the same size as the drawings were ¨It is said that when a Champion and a Summoner are bound, the latter may use the powers of the former. While I do not have any magic capabilities like Lux, maybe you are more agile, or have a good aim. The only thing we know right now is that Valor is a good friend of yours, but I do not believe that is a power of the bond¨

The Scout taped one of the targets to the wooden pieces and gave it to Valor who flew higher while holding the target with his claws.

¨You can use Summoner spells, so now let's do some shooting practice¨ The demacian handed the crossbow at Nathan who had a hard time trying to figure it out how to use it until he found the trigger.

¨It's… pretty neat¨ The Summoner tried to use the crossbow with two hands but unlike Twitch's, this one was small and it could only be used with one.

With the finger on the trigger, Nathan pulled it and the bolt was fired out of the crossbow with a lot of speed. However he did not took any time to aim and the projectile was far away from the target as it fell to the streets.

¨Next time, I suggest you aim properly. You will probably hit anything but the target¨ Quinn chuckled and got behind the Summoner, holding his arms while guiding him on how to use the crossbow effectively ¨During a real fight, you want to have your free arm close to the weapon, so you will be able to reload faster¨ The Redhead moved Nathan's left arm closer to the top of the crossbow and helped him pull the string allowing another bolt to be loaded.

¨So… do you like using this thing? I find it impractical¨ Nathan asked, from behind the Champion was bending the Summoner's back forward ¨I'd rather use a real weapon… uh… like Graves' shotgun!¨

¨You start to sound like Jax¨ She smiled and pulled away, leaving the black haired in that position ¨I was given many options, but I had this… gift for aiming. My arms were not too strong for a bow and most of the hex and gunpowder weaponry that came from Piltover and Bilgewater were not allowed, especially in the scouting groups¨

¨So you ended up going for a crossbow¨ The Summoner fired another bolt, but unlike the first try, he did hit the target even if it was on the outer ring. ¨Hey, I did it!¨

¨Yes, you did… firing position and fire again!¨ Quinn's objective was to train Nathan for future combats and with Sejuani out of the picture they should be prepared in case she decides to strike again.

¨Hey, I already did, no need to keep practicing!¨ Nathan lowered his guard but the scout slapped the back of his head which caused him to return to the firing stance ¨So we are going to spend the rest of the day up here until I can properly use your weapon? Shouldn't YOU be using it?¨

¨Imagine a situation where you must kill boar lady and the only weapon you have closer to you is my crossbow. What would you do? And running is not an option¨ She crossed her arms, while looking at Nathan reloading the crossbow.

¨Uh… I don't know, I'll figure something out¨ He fired another bolt and it didn't hit the center. The Summoner reloaded and tried to aim towards the center of the flying target.

The demacian looked at him with curiosity as he kept shooting without hitting the red marker on the middle ¨We've been living together for two weeks now, yet you never told me anything about you¨

¨If you don't ask then I have no way to guess what you're thinking¨ He huffed while looking at her who seemed to be more focused on his firing stance rather than on the target ¨But if you are so eager to hear about it…¨ The Summoner cleared his throat while reloading the crossbow.

¨I was born in San Francisco, a city on the other side of the country, lived there most of my time until I was 21. Went to school there, got to know a lot of people who later became my friends, hell I even had a girl who I had sympathy for¨

¨Then what happened?¨ Quinn, looked at Valor as he landed on the ground, with this free time the scout walked where the bird and the target were and pulled the bolts that were stuck in the wooden piece. She then grabbed another target and dropped it on top of the wooden holder ¨If you had friends and a girlfriend then why leave?¨

¨I never said she was my girl! But it was not my decision; my parents thought it was a good idea to send me here, to New York because the university right here was way better than at home. It was either that or work in my father's company, and as far as I can tell working as an accountant was not my type of job…¨ He chuckled while walking towards the railing, looking all of the movement below.

The scout nodded and walked at the side of the Summoner. Valor dropped the wooden piece and flew over the two humans before resting on the redhead's shoulder ¨I see… but moving to this place gave you new opportunities¨

¨Not really, by the time I moved here, I was already into League and my main focus was to become a professional player, so my social interactions with people decreased a lot, and making friends in an environment where everyone already knew each other is… kinda hard¨ Quinn tapped the shoulder of the Summoner making him smile.

¨Then apart from Val and I, how did you met Lisa? Do you at least have any other friends which are not involved into this?¨

¨Well, there's Clark who I met on my first year of university, just like me he is into games, not the same ones as I play but… you got the point¨ He chuckled ¨Then Lisa… well, she is in all of my classes but we never spoke to each other, except when I wanted to leave and she was blocking my path towards the parking lot¨

¨So how did you two meet? First time I saw you two was with Sejuani¨ The scout looked at the sky, the sun was already going down and the dark was the one assuming the star's place.

¨Nothing special, I took Sej to the supermarket to buy food and other things. And there she was, Lisa crept on us from behind and though she was my girlfriend. Boy that was weird¨ Nathan chuckled, when he turned his head to the left he noticed that Quinn was only paying attention to the sky, including Valor who was only looking at the redhead. He only needed to cough once to attract the attention of the scout who immediately turned her head back to Nathan ¨How about you? Do you still miss someone from your world?¨

She sighed and nodded, even if she is having a good time with Lux, Lisa and him it was certain that Quinn might miss some people from her homeland ¨I do. While I was serving under King Jarvan's orders I still remember having to work alongside more Demacian Champions¨

¨Such as…¨

¨Well, most of them belonged to noble families; One time I had to spar against Lux's brother, Garen. I couldn't defeat him, he was too strong for me, needless to say he was an experienced sword master¨ She smiled, recalling all those times back at the city state ¨Then… it was this girl, Fiora, if she was right here I wouldn't hesitate to punch her in the face¨

¨You two hate each other?¨ Nathan asked while turning, his back facing the railing.

¨No, it's not that. But she is so…¨ Quinn was snapping her fingers, trying to get a hold of the word she wanted to say ¨Imagine Sejuani, that treats me like a commoner. Well, Fiora does the same to whoever is not a noble. And also since she is a good duelist like her father, she believes that she is superior than anyone else¨ The demacian shook her head in anger while turning, facing her back to the railing.

¨Funny, seems that her in game description is quite accurate after all!¨ The Summoner chuckled. The sky was completely dark and the stars were already shining over them ¨Say, after all of this is done, maybe we can both go and search for more Demacians¨

¨You… will you do it? I don't think it's an easy task Nate…¨ Quinn looked at him with a worried look on her face.

¨I know, but my family always said that sooner or later I will have to discover the world outside of this country. And having an experienced scout and her trusty companion will make those trips easier, right?¨ Nathan smiled at her while tapping her back.

The scout nodded and looked to the opposite side; she didn't wanted Nathan to see her crimson colored cheeks ¨I… I suggest we go back inside, it's getting colder, and there is not enough light for you to practice¨ Quinn suggested, grabbing the wooden piece that had a few holes in it due to the crossbow.

The two of them kept talking on their way back to Nathan's floor, when he opened the door, the phoenix flew to the pillow that was in the couch and rested over it. Quinn grabbed her scouting diary that was on top of a shelf alongside the ink bottle and the red feather. On the other side Nathan just headed towards his bedroom and closed the window, trying to _keep_ the entire apartment warmer.

¨So… do you know what pizza is?¨ The Summoner asked when he came back from the bedroom but Quinn looked at him with curiosity and shook her head ¨Oh cool. You will taste one of the most exquisite meals in this entire world!¨ The boy celebrated while grabbing the phone but before he could dial any number, from the couch his cellphone started to rang.

Quinn grabbed the artifact and gave it to the Summoner who looked at the screen where the name `Clark´ was on top of it. Without thinking he dragged the green button from left to right, answering the call from his friend.

¨Clark, what 'ya need?¨ Nathan asked but on the other side of the line he could hear a lot of people talking, probably his television ¨Clark?¨

 _¨How do you make this work?¨_ This time, the voice of a young woman was heard, but apparently she wasn't talking to Nate.

 _¨JUST TALK!¨_ That was the voice of Clark that seemed to be far away from the phone.

¨Uh… Hello?¨ The black haired pulled the phone closer to his ear and blocked with the other hand his free ear.

 _¨I suppose I should talk to you. I am sorry, but I ignore how this magical artifact works¨_ The woman said on the other side of the line, the way she talked seemed odd for him _¨Greetings, Summoner Nathan, if that is your name¨_ Nate's blood froze as soon as the voice addressed him with that title ¨I am talking to you with an offer that I suggest you listen closely¨

¨Who are you? W-what do you want?¨ The Summoner raised his tone while walking around the apartment.

 _¨We've been spying on you early this day and your power did not go unnoticed, Summoner. Your friend right here is… our prisoner. I would appreciate if you and your Champion come to your friend's house as soon as possible¨_ It was clear that the person Nate was talking to was not Sejuani, but it was definitely a Champion.

 _¨NATHAN, DO AS SHE SAYS. COME HERE YOU PIECE OF-¨_

 _¨I believe that if we meet in person, we will both have the time to explain each other's situation. So please, for your friend's sake, come¨_ The voice of the woman became weaker on those last words as she apparently pulled the cellphone away.

Nathan ended the call, and started to dial another number, this time Lisa.

¨Wait, what happened?¨ Quinn was nervous, seeing Nathan change from a calmed state to another was quite worrying.

¨It's Clark, some… Champion has him, but I don't know who. But it's a woman¨ He focused back on the cellphone and pressed the green button that was showing on the screen. Then the beeping started but his friend did not seem to be answering the call, a few more seconds and that annoying sound stopped, she cancelled the call.

Once again, the Summoner attempted to call Lisa, however this time it was answered almost immediately ¨Lisa, thank god. Listen, I need you and Lux to get prepared. Clark needs our help¨

 _¨Tsch, tsch, tsch. That is not how you speak to your queen, Summoner¨_ That familiar voice struck deeper into Nathan's chest, it was not Lisa who was speaking with him, it was Sejuani who managed to get his friend's phone.

¨Sejuani…¨ After hearing those words Quinn turned at him, as she got her ear closer to the artifact ¨How… what do you want?¨

 _¨I thought it was obvious by now, so let me refresh your mind. I need you, Nathan, you are the final piece of my scheme¨_ Her voice seemed angry, and considering that he has been away from her hands for almost a week it was justified.

¨I will not, following you is like trying to ask a blind man for directions!¨ The boy taunted at the princess, but she chuckled.

 _¨I was hoping you said that…¨_ Her voice trailed off, she moved the cellphone away from her mouth.

 _¨NATHAN, SEJUANI IS-¨_ That was the voice of Lisa who got interrupted without being able to finish her sentence.

¨What are you planning to do?¨ The Summoner asked furiously, with both of his friends being captive by Champions it was hard for him to stay calm.

 _¨I will make this brief to you. Nathan, you must come to your friend's house, alone. We will discuss everything once you arrive. And if I were you, I would come as soon as possible, I have the blonde here as well¨_

¨But I… I just…¨ Nathan was unable to speak.

 _¨Come, or your friend and the blonde's lives will be over. But if you show up, they will leave. So Nathan…¨_ The words from Sejuani echoed in his ears.

 _¨What are you going to do?¨_

* * *

 **Phew, new chapter done before the week. Now things are starting to get reeeeeeeeeeeeally messy with Nate and Quinn. Sejuani appeared once again and this mysterious woman who has Clark captive is now an important objective for the Summoner.**

 **I will tell you guys something: I fucked it up (again) This story was intended to have some more character development and all that, but since it's a spin off I am limited by the main story, and even if I wanted to add a lot of things (more cameos from the main group for example) I just can't D:**

* * *

 **Malleus08:** _o7 to you to and thx for updating!_

 **No problem man, will keep updating 'till the end.**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Oh boy...sounds like Lux is up to something? Though I could be wrong. Who knows?_

 **I'm sure Lux has plans of her own, but right now she is busy being a hostage and I doubt her plans would work if she is only a dead body...**

* * *

 **This is it folks, I beeter go to bed now. After a tiresome sunday of writing, studying and losing my promotion to plat IV ( ;-;) I better get some rest (and cry. It took me a lot to get to promotion)**

 **Without further ado: See you in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Ch 14: No options left

(February 20th 2015 – 9:15 PM – Nathan's Apartment, New York, Earth)

Nathan was walking from one side of the apartment to the other, with his phone still in his hand and with a head full of thoughts, he could not think properly on what to do next.

¨Why did I have to play that game? Why did I have to spend so many hours into it?¨ Nathan was muttering words.

Sitting by the table, Quinn was looking at him going back and forth, doing nothing but talking to himself ¨Nathan…¨

¨If I haven't got so much curiosity for League, and then none of this will be happening. I will be a normal person, living his boring life, but at least I will still be alive, my friends too and… and…¨ Nate just kept saying words to no one but himself.

¨Nathan…¨

¨But you know what? This isn't my fault, it is Claire's. Every time I meet with her, she goes waaaaaaay too mysteriously. The first time, you appeared, almost killed you and I almost died on who knows where. But then, she goes mysterious again and what happens? Of course! My two only friends that I have here are now hostages of two Champions, one that we don't know of and then a woman whose only desire is to become the ruler of this world, and to do so she needs me. What the fuck!¨ The Summoner yelled those last words, he kept walking but the scout stood in his path blocking him, she then grabbed his shoulders so he could not move.

¨Nathan! If you keep blaming you and other people, then you won't get anywhere!¨ She moved the black haired to the chair she was before and helped him to sit down; still grabbing his shoulder, he was unable to stand up. Apparently Quinn was stronger than what she seems ¨We need a plan, because right now you are not doing anything useful¨

¨But what can I do? If I go save Clark, then Lisa and Lux will die! I can't split into two!¨ Nate was not able to keep himself calmed, there were so many things going on over his head that he was about to collapse.

¨No, but I know of a better way¨ Quinn suggested as the Summoner looked at her with curiosity ¨Sejuani believes that I am dead, right? So we can use that to our advantage. You said that the ones that held Clark captive want us both, maybe I can convince them and explain this situation¨

¨I don't know, what if something happens while I'm Lisa's place? I still struggle to cast a spell or something, and bringing Valor with me will be suspicious¨ Nathan gave up, he buried his face in his hands and sighed.

¨Whatever happens, just run¨ That was the only advice the Demacian could give to him.

Nathan nodded, there were no other options left and if either Lisa or Clark died, he wouldn't forgive himself for involving them into something they shouldn't have been part of in the beginning. The Summoner stood up and walked to his bedroom, he opened the closet and on one of the shelves from below he pulled what seemed to be a hunting knife.

¨You had that knife all along?¨ Quinn leaned by the door frame with her arms crossed.

¨It is a memento, an object that reminds me of-¨

¨I know what a memento is…¨

¨Well, it is a reminder of my old home. I used to hunt with my father back when I was younger; he gave me this knife when I had to kill my first animal… but things did not go well and ended up cutting my finger. Don't ask how¨ He stood up while storing the sharp weapon in a leather sheath.

¨Ready to go?¨ Quinn asked while heading to the door, but Nathan just stood in his bedroom, looking everything around him ¨What's going on?¨

¨Well… this could be my last night here at my home, and I want to remember it, even if I could die in a few hours…¨ He looked down with a sad look on his face but raised his head as soon as he felt Quinn embrace him.

¨I don't care what happens next. But I want to say thank you, for everything you did to me and Lux. Even with my time in Demacia nobody has treated me like this, not even Summoners¨ The scout raised her head as well; her eyes locked onto Nathan's, waiting for him to take the next step, but she only found that both of them had their cheeks reddened and stepped away ¨Fine… let's move¨

The Demacian duo were on the main entrance of the building, the Summoner already gave the redhead the instructions on how to get to Clark's house. They took a few steps away but halted and turned at each other, they knew that it might be their last night together.

¨Take care¨ Both said at the same time, their cheeks flushed red once again, but only Quinn nodded with a slight smirk on her face.

¨I will…¨ Those were her last words before the two of them departed to their objectives.

* * *

(February 20th 2015 – 10:05 PM – Lisa's house, New York, Earth)

Nathan decided to go on foot to his friend's house, the trip seemed eternal for him but he wanted to get there as soon as possible and rescue Lisa and Lux from a possible death.

When he got closer to the girl's house it looked quite different than the last time he visited it. There were a lot of cracks on the outside, the windows were completely broken and there was no light coming from the inside. The most terrifying fact was that outside of the house there were two men wearing hoodies by the door, next to them the gigantic boar looking at Nathan as he was getting closer.

Before he could enter into the home the two hooded men blocked his path; their belts were holding pistols while on his hands a hunting knife, similar to the one Nate was carrying in his pocket. Also on the chest they had a poorly drawn sigil that represented the Winter's Claw.

¨Where do you think you are going?¨ The deep voice from the man in the left startled the Summoner as the two of them looked at him, moving their hands closer to the guns.

¨I… I'm here because Sejuani called me¨ Nathan slowly moved his hand to the pocket were his knife was but he didn't wanted to injury anyone for the sake of Lisa and Lux.

¨Yeah… right. Why don't you go play with your little toys and get out of here?¨ The other guard huffed as he pushed Nathan away but the Summoner did not left the entrance ¨We are waiting for someone important, and right now, you are not that someone¨

¨Then go inside and tell Sejuani who I am, and she'll let me in¨ The black haired tried to get in once again but the guards pulled their guns and pointed at him.

¨I don't like your tone, kiddo. So let me make this clear for you¨ The right hooded man was now pointing at Nathan's head ¨I will give you this last chance for you to go. Take it or leave it¨ Nate did not answer, his hands were in each side's pocket, the right one already holding the knife because as far as he could tell, there was no way to get past that door without at least having to use the knife ¨You asked for it¨

The gunman was already slowly pulling the trigger, Nathan stood there with a slight smirk on his face, he knew that the victory belong to him. A hand came from the door and lowered the guard's weapon; the bearded Viking stepped from behind, he was still wearing the same clothes he uses in the game and the two horned helmet was shining under the moon.

¨You, Summoner. Get inside¨ Olaf pointed at Nathan and proceeded to drag him inside, giving a grim look at the guards who blocked the doorway as soon as the boy and the Champion were already inside.

The inside of the house was completely dark, no lights, all of the windows broken, and two more men wearing a hoodie with the Winter's Claw on the chest were looking at Nathan as he was walking behind the Berserker.

Olaf just grunted as he halted the Summoner, the former kept walking and sat on a chair, beneath it the two axes from the Viking were nailed to the wooden table. But he was not the main focus of this, in front of Nathan the white haired woman, wearing the armor that was missing from her apartment was sitting in the couch, with a smile.

¨My my, I never expected that you would come here¨ Her sarcastic remark just forced Nate to frown, when he looked at his right, another white haired man with blue glowing eyes was staring at him, it was obvious that Volibear's disguise was not perfect but he managed to fake out a human being nonetheless.

¨I only came for Lisa and Lux. Where are they?¨

¨Ah yes, I almost forgot about the girls¨ Her answer was once again sarcastic. The Winter's Wrath snapped her fingers and one of the hooded men nodded, entering into Lisa's room and pulling from it two girls who had their mouth gagged and her hands tied to the back. When the house owner looked at Nathan, she tried to run at him but the soldier grabbed her before she could get any closer.

The Summoner wanted to go help the two girls but he had to play Sejuani's game for the time being if he wanted them to stay alive ¨You have me now, you can let them go¨

¨Don't dare to speak to your queen like that, you dirty-¨ Volibear stood from his seat and raised his arm, almost heading to where Nathan was to hit him but Sejuani raised her hand, stopping the Ursine in his tracks.

¨I don't think this is the right way to treat our guest, Volibear. Even if that guest is just a no-honor scoundrel¨ Sejuani's eyes were only focused on the Summoner, but Nathan's eyes were only thinking of Lisa's life ¨We've been through a lot Nathan, you betrayed me with that commoner… but you ended up delivering the message from the Winter's Claw, she will not be missed¨

Those words were confusing for both Lux and Lisa, since they knew that Quinn was still alive, although what she was doing at the moment was unknown for them.

¨A sad loss I'm afraid¨ Nathan whispered, trying not to reveal any weaknesses to Sejuani who might exploit in this situation.

¨You know Nathan?¨ The Winter's Wrath stood from the couch and started to walk slowly towards the Summoner ¨Do you know why I chose Volibear and Olaf as my lieutenants?¨ She was now moving around Nathan, looking at him from every angle, inspecting everything in him ¨I chose them because I know I can trust them when I need to lead big armies, one day I want you to be at my side. Maybe you are not the mightiest warrior or the leader of an ancient tribe, but I know you are a smart person, one that knows how to make choices. But I must trust you Nathan, can I rely on you when I need you most?¨

Sejuani was now in front of the Summoner; both of them were looking at each other, Sejuani's eyes were menacing and no wonder she casted fear into the hearts of her enemies. From the other side, Lisa was trying to speak but the cloth in her mouth only allowed her to emit muffled sounds.

¨Yes, Sejuani¨ He said, almost whispering but it was her the only person that needed an answer.

¨Very well. Olaf!¨ She snapped her fingers, from behind the Berserker raised his head and grabbed one of the axes, he then proceeded to walk where the two hostages were ¨I need a proof of your loyalty Nathan¨ She extended her hand at Lisa and Lux, the soldier that was behind them lowered her heads so they could only see the ground.

¨Wait… what are you going to do?¨ Nate was already paranoid, he was looking at Sejuani, then at Olaf and back to Sejuani.

¨Me? I am just a mere observer. I want YOU to complete this task: One of them has to die, the one who lives will be tortured until death¨ Her face, now adorned by a grim smile panicked Nathan, when he tried to step back Volibear was already there to block his path, there was no way out of this.

¨This is insane! They will both die in the end, I don't get your logic!¨

¨Nathan, what is it you don't get? The Winter's Claw has to show strength and power, and just like I said, you are a smart person, who knows how to make choices… But in other words, one of the girls will have a rapid death, while the other will have to suffer a lot before her demise can arrive¨ After those words Olaf handed the axe to Nathan who grabbed him, unlike Sejuani's flail this weapon was lighter, yet it could kill anything that touches ¨So who's it going to be? The Demacian girl? Or your friend?¨

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand I'm an asshole for doing another cliffhanger. Well guys, no more chapters this week so until next one you'll have to wait (Please write all of your hate-mail about this in the rewievs or feel free to send me a PM).**

 **What I'm going to confirm is that next chapter will include some fighting, blood, and maybe someone will die. *Evil laugh***

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Cue the Phoenix Wright suspense theme cause shit just got real!_

 **And shit will get even more real from now on!**

* * *

 **This is it folks, if I don't ever write again, it means I got stuck with The Phantom Pain...**

 **... just joking, will probably kill everyone, stealth is not my type of gameplay ._.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Ch 15: Might end up in PTSD

(February 20th 2015 – 10:20 PM – Lisa's house, New York, Earth)

The Summoner held the axe in his hands, switching from Lisa and Lux. This was his most decisive decision he ever made in his life, no matter what, two lives were going to die that night even if one had to be tortured before said death. Nathan focused his eyes on the house owner, he already made a decision and even if it there were no correct or `best´ options.

The brown haired walked at the side of Lisa so he could have a better angle where the neck was more exposed. He readied up the axe by moving it behind his head, just a few seconds as he swung the weapon forward and then down at the girl's neck.

Lisa's muffled screams could be heard everywhere in the house, the sharp and cold metal from the axe was touching the back of her neck, however there was no blood or any injury that caused anything to her. Nathan couldn't finish the execution because a hand was already grabbing his arm, denying him the kill on Lisa.

¨Why her?¨ Sejuani asked while pulling the Summoner's arm up, away from the girl's neck.

¨She's my friend, if I had the chance I would let her live. But this is not the case; I'd like her to die right now so she wouldn't have to suffer¨ Nathan confessed, from below Lisa was screaming, although the rope around her mouth muffled almost every sound she made, and after hearing Nate's idea she started to hit his leg with her head, but it was useless.

¨I would kill them both; they don't deserve to suffer anymore. A noble death is what they need¨ Olaf chimed in from behind, attracting the attention from the Winter's Wrath and the Summoner.

¨That is you, Berserker. But right now, I need Nathan to prove his loyalty¨ She turned her head back towards the brown haired and grinned ¨Please, continue…¨ Sejuani removed her hand from Nathan's arm.

The Summoner prepared once again the swing, placing the axe behind his head. As he looked around, everyone had their eyes focused on him, even the guards from the entrance were looking by the door and Bristle was watching from the other side of the window that led to the front yard.

¨Sorry Lisa, there is nothing else I can do…¨ He whispered, swinging the axe at the owner's neck.

But before the sharp metal could leave a huge cut on the girl's body, she heard the sound of glass breaking and afterwards someone screaming, a male, but this was not an euphoric scream, it was one of pain. The two hostages looked up and saw that Nathan was holding his right hand which was bleeding, but that was not the only thing they noticed, a blue arrow was stuck in the middle of the injured hand.

¨What happened?¨ Sejuani looked at the injury and shook her head, she definitely knew who that arrow belonged to and it meant only bad news for her.

Nathan tried to pull the projectile from his hand, he felt how his blood was slowly freezing, his skin was turning pale. It was no ordinary arrow, it was hurting Nate more than it should, causing him to turn into an ice block if his body kept getting colder.

 _¨Using a Summoner to do your dirty work is not your style Sejuani¨_ A female voice shouted from outside. Nathan reacted since that was the same voice he heard when he was at the apartment, it was the voice of the woman who had Clark as a hostage.

The Winter's Wrath smiled, looking at everyone in the room. She cocked her head towards the front door and proceeded to walk outside, dragging Nathan with her, the two hostages were left inside with the guard that was taking care of them.

Once outside everyone looked at the group in front of the house, there were only five people, four of them Champions of Valoran, Nathan couldn't believe that Quinn got to Lisa's house so fast, and with the support of this Champions… and Clark.

¨Nathan!¨ The Demacian cried out when she saw that the Summoner was now a hostage of Sejuani and the fact that he had an arrow stuck in his hand.

¨So in the end you survived, impressive¨ The sarcastic remark and the clapping made Quinn frown, the princess turned her head at the people at the right of the scout and grinned ¨I was hoping that one day you appeared… Ashe¨

The Frost Archer was the one who impaled Nate's hand, but she wasn't alone. At the back, Quinn was taking care of Clark who was watching the scene unfold, at the sides of the Avarosan princess, two men were protecting her, at the right a man wearing a shoulder pad, a chest plate and a horned helm, just like Olaf's but unlike the Berserker, this warrior had an engraved sword with two gems near the hilt. At the left of the archer another man, but this time he wasn't wearing any armor and the only thing that seemed to protect him was that big shield with the shape of an ox in the front. But the most distinguishable part of the Champion was the tattoos that were on his chest and the moustache that adorned his face.

¨An army huh? I can see that even in another world, your priorities are still the same¨ Ashe said, looking at the injured Nathan at the side of the Winter's Wrath ¨I beg your pardon Summoner, there was no other way to attract your attention¨

¨Nathan, I have one new task for you¨ She turned at the Summoner and held the injured hand, in just a few seconds she grabbed the arrow and pulled it, causing the brown haired to yelp ¨You have a knife¨ The Winter's Wrath moved her hand in one of the pockets and took the weapon, placing it on Nathan's non-injured hand ¨Kill the scout, and bring me her head. I don't want any more surprises this time…¨

¨Don't follow her, Summoner. She is going to lead you to your death¨ Ashe extended her hand, offering help to Nathan, but Sejuani halted him.

¨And you believe your methods are better?!¨ The princess chuckled and climbed on top of Bristle, starting to swing the flail above her ¨I am going to end this right now, and no Institute will forbid me from doing so!¨ Sejuani roared and rushed at the Frost Archer, while the other two lieutenants from the Winter's Claw focused on a different target.

The hooded men, donning the crest of Sejuani's tribe chose Quinn as her target; little did they know that this was not the first time the scout fought in a one versus many situations, so she could easily take advantage. Behind the redhead, Clark disappeared and used this fight as a distraction, allowing him to run at the side of Nathan who was shaking, his skin was still pale but it was slowly going back to its regular color, the effects from the arrow were fading.

¨Nathan… what the fuck is going on? How did you meet this freaks?¨ The boy looked at the Summoner who was trying to apply pressure on the wound, there was no more blood coming out but he feared that it may get infected ¨Where's Lisa?¨

¨Yeah, don't worry, I'm just fine¨ Nathan said sarcastically as he stood up with the help of Clark ¨Lisa and Lux are inside, you gotta help me¨

¨Lux? Who is Lux? We go in, we take Lisa out, and go away from this… guys or… whatever they are¨ The two students looked at the fight, all of them were occupied fighting against their opponent. Tryndamere was going against Olaf; Braum was facing Volibear while Ashe was trying to take Sejuani down. Meanwhile Quinn was still trying to defeat the two hooded men.

With all this fuss being done outside of the house, Nate and Clark used it to get inside. They found that the last guard was blocking the door to the bedroom, no sign of the two girls so they probably were sent back to Lisa's bedroom.

¨Block the door, don't let anyone enter, if I need help, just… help¨ The Summoner whispered, the guard hasn't noticed the two of them just yet.

¨Hey, I'm the guy who plays RTS games here, and I don't think that is a good idea¨ The friend commented but Nathan just shook his head and gave him a sign to stay by the door.

And the Summoner just went forward, he walked where the guard was, the healthy hand in the back hiding the hunting knife, the injured one in the front, it was no use for him to have both hands hidden if only one can be used for fighting at that moment.

¨Hey, you are that guy, shouldn't you be outside fighting?¨ This person, unlike the guards in the front, had a knife in his belt, similar to Nate's blade.

¨Please go…¨ The Summoner whispered ¨I don't want to kill you¨

¨Uh… what did you just said? That you don't want to kill me?¨ The man chuckled ¨You? Kill, ME? Look man, I don't know what's in your head, but you don't look like the type of person who could kill someone¨ The guard pulled the knife in his belt ¨Let me show you how to kill a person¨ He grinned, slowly walking towards the Summoner.

¨Stop… please, don't make me do something I don't want to¨ Nathan stepped back but he fell to the ground. Clark was at his right, observing the battle that was being developed on the front yard.

The guard, with a grin on his face, leaned over the downed Summoner and placed the knife close to Nathan's heart.

¨Let's see who is gonna kill who now…¨ The guard whispered, while lowering the hood and revealing his face. This person had no more than 30 years, it was sad to see Sejuani recruiting this kind of people.

Before this man could push the knife and leave horrible cut on the Summoner's body, Nathan reacted without thinking and moved his blade towards the guard's neck, but he did it with such strength that it actually made a mark on the skin, injecting the sharp metal inside. The black haired removed the knife from the man's neck but he did not stop there, he stabbed him once again, and again, and again, killing the man who threatened his life.

Clark was focused on the battle, but he heard the sound of someone gurgling, when he turned the student saw his friend, stabbing the dead guard in the neck ¨Woah… you… you…¨ He was speechless, the only thing he was able to do was separate the dead person from Nathan who would keep stabbing him, regardless if the target was already dead. ¨Dude… I… how could you…¨ Clark shook his head and walked towards the bedroom where the two ladies were kept hostage.

A minute later, the two girls left the bedroom, Clark was behind them, before they could leave the house they stopped at the downed Summoner who was still stunned, the dead person in front of him, grasping the last breaths before he definitely died; the hands of the black haired covered in blood.

¨Oh my god… Nathan… what have you done…¨ Lisa looked at Nate who was shaking, he did not managed to complete a single answer, instead he was just babbling some words that she couldn't hear properly. Both her and Clark grabbed the Summoner by the arms and helped him stand back on his feet.

Lux on the other hand stood by the door; she already picked up her baton which was shining once again ¨We must move, help Ashe and her people get out¨ She swinged her staff and a ball of light emerged from the top of it.

This magic ball was moving quite fast to the center of the battle, attracting the attention of everyone. In just mere seconds this ball exploded, blinding everyone that was around it. With this trick, everyone ran out of the house, and helped the Avarosan and Quinn leave the area while the Winter's Claw was still recovering from the ball of light.

When their sights returned back to normal, none of their enemies was there, but they saw the Summoner, his friends and the rest of the Champions were running back to the city. Olaf was the first one who started to run after them but Bristle and Sejuani stepped in his path.

¨What are you doing my lady? I haven't finished them yet¨ The Berserker tried to get through the boar but by the time slipped him, the group were already far away ¨They are gone!¨

¨Not for long… I know where they're hiding, but let them be. There is something important we must do first. With Ashe right here, we must have a different approach…¨ She moved where Volibear and the other guards were, still recovering from that battle ¨Everyone! Pack up your stuff and follow me. We can't risk to be seen right here. Move out!¨

* * *

 **Like I promised: Blood, fighting (sort of) and someone dieing. So now the new arc will begin and will introduce more about Ashe, Trynd and Braum. So you can actually guess shit will get even more real when a certain champion appears (*cough* Summoning Magic *cough*)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Let me guess...he picks neither. I've most of these scenarios and the main hero always picks neither when the hero comes up with a plan_

 **Well, in the end you were right, he DOES come up with a plan... except the part where he almost kills Lisa...**

* * *

 **Chapter finished, playing The Phantom Pain and studying for exams is a pain in the ass, now I hardly dedicate time to play League. I'd like to see if I can start my next Fanfic by the end of Meeting the Winter's Wrath or somewhat a closer ending. But there is still some time left before writing a new story (or known, if you know what I mean ;) )**

 **This is it folks, have a nice week. May your rankeds be successful, and don't let a bad day ruin your week!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	16. Ch 16: Dried blood

(February 20th 2015 – 11:15 PM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

The door was opened by Quinn who was carrying the keys to the apartment, everyone got in hastily, even though they weren't followed. The two students were carrying his petrified friend towards the couch and let his head rest on the back. Nathan was still stunned after killing that person the only thing he was doing at that time was looking at his shaky hands, still dirty with the blood and sweat from that fight.

¨Nathan, listen to me you need to calm down¨ The scout sat at the side of the black haired, hugging him by the side, Valor was resting on the boy's shoulder, looking at his face with sadness.

¨It's no use! If he didn't speak the whole way here, then he won't say anything else today¨ Clark huffed while sitting on the sofa at the right of the couch where the Summoner was.

Behind the three students and the scout, the blonde and the Freljordian Champions were looking at the inside of the apartment with amazement. The blonde walked towards Lisa to check on the Summoner, he was now hugging onto Quinn, with tears dropping from his eyes.

¨Um… Nathan… I don't know how to say this, but I believe Lisa would think the same¨ The light mage cleared her throat, attracting the Summoner's eyes ¨Thank you… for saving us¨

¨Yeah, you got some pretty big balls right there. I wouldn't have the balls to kill-¨ Clark got interrupted when the owner raised his hand and signaled him to stop.

¨No… more¨ He whispered, almost to himself but the only person who heard it was Quinn who was resting her head on the Summoner's shoulder ¨All of this, none of this should be happening¨ His said under his breath ¨If I didn't played that stupid game, I wouldn't be in this situation. I never wanted to kill that person…¨ He buried his head in his hands, the muffled crying was heard once again coming from him.

¨In a war, people die Summoner. Many deaths can be avoided, but sometimes, it is inevitable¨ The wise and calm voice of Ashe, coming from behind the couch. The tone in her voice showed determination and strength, the qualities needed to rule a nation.

¨This is not a war!¨ Nathan stood from the couch, startling Valor who flew to the scout's shoulder ¨The fact that you and Sejuani fight for Freljord's territory is one thing, but this ain't your world so there is no reason to start a war, or at least involve many more people in it!¨ The boy yelled.

¨Your demands mean nothing, kid. You don't know Sejuani like we do, she will not stop until this world belongs to her, and to do that she needs to destroy everyone opposing her¨ Tryndamere raised his sword and let it rest on his shoulder.

They all remained silent, except for Lisa and Lux who were whispering things at each other, Clark was thinking about his own stuff and cleaning his eyes, the tiredness of this three was clear and after such a stressful night who wouldn't?

¨Cheer up Summoner, even in a situation where everything seems to be lost, even the farthest star can still bring hope¨ Braum advised the black haired. Just like his quotes in the game, the moustache man could motivate almost anyone, even if it was a pretty dark situation like this one.

The buzzer coming from the kitchen was heard, the freljordian Champions readied their equipment, thinking it was another of Sejuani's tricks, thankfully before they could rush to kill something that did not existed the Summoner was able to calm them. He then walked to said room and pressed the button from the machine.

¨Hello?¨

¨Uh? Is this…¨ The man that was heard on was looking at different pages, the sound of paper could also be heard near the buzzer ¨Mister… Nathan E. Stilman?¨ The affirmative grunt coming from the owner triggered more paper sounds coming from the buzzer ¨Good. Mind… if you come down here? There is something important you need to sign¨

He stopped for a second, even if Sejuani or his people weren't following him; she already knew where Nathan was living and the fact that all of the group escaped meant that she could be looking for him.

¨Yes, he's going in a minute¨ Quinn was the one who answered and pulled the Summoner's finger from the buzzer's button ¨I know what you are thinking, I'll go with you, we have the advantage in this place and with Ashe here, we have more fighting power¨ Nathan nodded and walked out of the apartment with Quinn following him from behind.

The scout was hiding her crossbow inside of her clothes, but in case the person on the entrance was Sejuani, she could be able to pull the weapon fast and defend Nate and herself. However when they got to the first floor the person waiting for them on the outside was alone, he was wearing a black suit, and in one of his hands a notepad with many things already written in it.

¨What do you need?¨ The black haired asked at the grinning man in suit.

¨Ah yes, you must be Nathan Stilman. Well, my name is not of importance right now but I come on behalf mister Tripmore¨ The Summoner looked at him with curiosity, that surname did not sounded familiar to him ¨Mister… Tripmore? He was as tall as you... entrepreneur… bald guy… he was your neighbor¨

¨Oh, Baldie! Yeah, he is a good guy. Haven't seen him in a while tho'¨ Nate leaned by the door frame, from behind Quinn was sitting by the staircase, observing the conversation from afar.

¨Well… I have some bad news, he… passed away in his job. And in his testament he talked about you¨ The man looked at the notepad while Nate was frozen, he didn't knew the dead person that much but they were good neighbors and helped each other from time to time ¨Please, you need to sign this…¨ The suit guy handed the notepad to the Summoner as well as a pen for him to write ¨All you have to do is write your surname and if possible a signature¨ The black haired started to look at what the notepad said before even signing ¨Mh? Is that… blood? In your hands and shirt?¨ The man pointed at the already dry blood.

¨This?¨ Nate couldn't reveal where that blood came from ¨Uh… it was an accident, back at my apartment… yeah¨ He tried to make his best poker face and pointed upstairs, but the suited guy looked behind the boy and noticed the Demacian scout sitting at the stairs.

¨Oh… I see, it's her time of the month… I get it¨ He grinned.

The owner blushed and proceeded to write his full name and beneath it his signature. He then gave the notepad and the pen to the lawyer ¨So… what did Bald- Tripmore say in his testament?¨

The lawyer received both items and pulled from his suit a key ring and gave it to Nathan ¨It was said that you would get the keys for his apartment as well as everything that is inside. But also, you shouldn't worry about bills. I don't know what that means but… congratulations on being the new owner of the apartment¨ The man grinned and shook his hand with the Summoner, afterwards he walked back to the car that was waiting for him in the street and left as soon as he climbed in.

The duo got into the elevator once again, Nate was looking at the mysterious key ring, it only had three keys attached to it, one that belonged to the main entrance, another one to the apartment door, and a third one that doesn't seem to fit in any door.

When the metallic box stopped at the right floor, the two demacians could hear Clark and Lisa talking from the inside of the apartment, Quinn was already walking back home but Nate decided to stop by his new acquisition.

¨Wait, where are you going?¨ Quinn asked and headed towards the black haired who was trying to open the door.

¨I just got this apartment out of nowhere. The owner and I did not talk a lot at each other, so there must be a reason he gave me this…¨ Nate heard the door opening and pushed it ¨Wanna check it out?¨ His suggestion only made the demacian sigh as the two of them got inside, closing the door behind them.

Unlike Nathan's apartment, this one was bigger and heavily decorated with paintings and many sculptures. It is unknown how the guy got the enough money to buy those things, from the outside he looked like a simple man with the right amount of cash to survive in New York, but from the inside it showed the opposite.

¨Well… look… at… that¨ Nathan whispered, amazed by everything surrounding him.

¨Nathan, come see this¨ The Summoner heard the voice of Quinn; she disappeared and started to explore the apartment and ended up in the bedroom. Once he arrived the scout was looking at a photo ¨Tell me, do you recognize someone in this thing?¨

She gave the image to the black haired and inspected it. The photo showed a group of people wearing animal masks, on the ground a lot of blue bags, some of them open and with a lot of cash almost coming out ¨This… I know that place, is the bank those criminals robbed last week. But I don't see-¨

¨Keep looking at it…¨ Quinn interrupted Nate, hoping that he would find the answer by himself.

And she was right, there were a few odd things in the picture. First, everyone was wearing an animal mask, except for a single person. A girl with cyan colored hair and two pigtails, on the ground a dark blue minigun with two rabbit ears attached near the cannons, on her back another weapon that couldn't be seen very well but the duo knew what it was. Also she was raising her middle finger to the camera.

¨Wait… Baldie was… Nah, that can't be… He wasn't the type of person who can pull this¨ Nathan chuckled but Quinn pointed with her finger at the other side of the photo. A man wearing an owl mask and a strange double barreled shotgun. ¨Isn't that Graves' weapon?¨

¨Indeed. Apparently Jinx and him worked with that people and your neighbor to do that bank robbery. But that is not the only thing¨ She moved her finger and pointed at the person in the middle, a man with a rooster mask but the most relevant thing was the item he was holding. A dark-purplish crystal ¨Remember what Lux said? Another Summoner brought a crystal… I know this is quite subtle, but we should think about it¨ Quinn suggested, she might be right, if that crystal was the one who brought them into this world, then maybe it could be the same that could help them return to Valoran.

Before walking out of the bedroom, Nathan noticed a safe inside of the wardrobe. The two of them walked towards this box and inspected it, on the front there was a place for a key, and the last one in the key ring seemed to fit inside. His thoughts were correct, the safe opened and revealed the content to the two of them.

¨Oh… god…¨ The black haired whispered at what he found on the inside. On the top shelf there was a pistol, still loaded up with bullets, on the lower shelf there were some bundles of cash, probably from the bank heist. Without any other option he grabbed the gun and hid under his shirt, as for the bundles of money he left them inside of the safe ¨We better go back, they might get worried¨

As soon as the Summoner and the Champion closed the door to the apartment, they heard the other students yelling. Without hesitation Nate rushed to his door and opened it.

¨Must I remind you that my house is completely trashed and with probably a dead body?¨ Lisa yelled at Clark who was sitting on the couch, ignoring completely the brown haired student.

¨What's going on?¨

¨Oh it's simple. As you can remember, I can't live in my house anymore. So I suggested Clark to let us live in his palace until this is fixed. But also this people… ¨ She pointed at Ashe and her two followers ¨…will need a place to stay. And your apartment isn't that big enough¨

Nate looked at the key ring that was holding in his hand and threw it at Lisa, she managed to grab it before it fell on the couch ¨Do you believe in luck? Because for some reason, a guy gave me an apartment as a part of his testament. Good thing is almost in front of my apartment¨

¨Really? Who did you have to kill to get that?¨ Clark said jokingly but everyone in the room looked at him, it was not the type of joke Nate would like at that time.

¨Since you are so funny… You are going to do something for us. Ashe, Braum and Tryndamere will go with you. Just to have your ass protected¨ Nathan chuckled and opened the door to the apartment ¨Now I need some peace. And I do believe you two need to go to the university¨ He pointed at the two students. Lisa nodded and dragged Lux out of the apartment, and then towards their new home.

On the other hand Clark just stood up and crossed his arms ¨I never chose to be part of this, so why do I have to do it?¨

At the side of the Summoner, the Barbarian King grinned and stood in his fighting stance, much like in the game ¨Well, I never wanted a person like you, so why do I have to keep you alive?¨ The Frost Archer eyed at the swordsman with anger ¨Sorry Ashe, but you know how I feel about this type of people, especially when they treat you like that…¨

Clark just nodded, probably scared by the fact that the sword Tryndamere was carrying could just slice him in just a second ¨Fine… fine… but you will tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow. Is that a deal?¨

¨Just leave and I'll probably think about it¨ Nathan finished that sentence and the remaining guests in the house left, but before the Summoner could close the door he looked at his friend once again ¨By the way, you can open the door from the inside… Now, see you later¨

With everyone now going to their respective homes, Quinn and Nathan were left alone in the apartment. The back of the Summoner was facing the door as his body was sliding until he touched the ground; his bloody hands covering his face and with a sad scout on his side.

¨It's done… for now, maybe we should rest. We don't know when Sejuani will attack¨ Quinn hugged Nathan who was still covering his face.

¨How did it felt?¨ He asked, although this only generated confusion by Quinn ¨How did it felt, when you had to kill a person?¨

She never expected that, but at the same time she shouldn't leave the Summoner unanswered ¨Much like you. In the army they prepare you, they teach you that sooner or later you will be in a situation where you must kill an opponent. But even if you are ready to kill someone, it just… hits you... like Sion's `Pain Train´ ¨ She chuckled, trying to cheer up Nathan who just raised his head, looking at her.

¨Thanks Quinn… you helped me a lot. I wish I could repay you somehow¨ He was embarrassed, but the only answer he received was just a hand caressing his cheek and the lips of the scout touching his in a tender and sweet kiss.

And there they were, kissing each other like a couple who just wants to forget about all of the problems surrounding them.

* * *

 **A somewhat happy ending for this chapter. Sej is still out there and I'm sure she is angry, but this story won't advance until next week. Sadly from now on I will be rushing some more action (Can't develop characters and the story at the same time. I'm a novice writer people D: !)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _I have a feeling that Nathan is in deep shit...also killing someone can be traumatizing at times but sooner or later he'll have to get over it_

 **He got into deep shit the moment Sejuani knocked him down in his garage. But yeah, killing someone may traumatize you but if he wants to stay alive and protect the others the best he can do is keep his head cold**

* * *

 **I wish you guys a nice weekend (and I know it's thursday) We are getting close to the end and I'm already writing some ideas for the next fanfic. On other news a friend of mine spoiled me The Phantom Pain.**

 **...**

 **See you guys in the next chapter ;)**


	17. Ch 17: Guidance in the dark

(February 21st 2015 – 10:20 AM – Nathan's Apartment, New York, Earth)

The eyes of the Summoner were closed, but he was awake, the noises that surrounded him were not the ones one may hear in the big city, instead those sounds were whispers, people calling his name but any other words he tried to understand were not in the same language as he speaks.

As he opened his eyes, Nathan was not in his bed, more specifically he wasn't anywhere. Darkness surrounded him as there was nothing else in sight.

¨W-what is this?¨ The black haired's voice echoed in that black world ¨Quinn, where are you?¨ There was no response from the scout, but the whispers rang once again in his ears, calling his name in a foreign tongue.

¨Do not be afraid, you are not in danger here¨ Another voice spoke to the Summoner, a male one, but this one was not unknown to him as he heard it long time ago ¨I am here to guide you once again¨

In front of the Summoner, someone else appeared, wearing a purple robe with black and white stripes on the top of the hood. Although Nate hasn't seen this person before, the voice was from Arlor, the High Summoner from the Institute of War.

¨The last time we spoke, I saw you were afraid, uncertain of everything that surrounded you. But now, everything changed, you became a powerful Summoner and a great future is nigh¨ The old man greeted Nathan who was still confused about where he was.

¨I'm… I'm more worried about where we are¨ Nathan looked at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing his regular clothes, instead the purple robe that only the Summoners wore in Runeterra became his new attire ¨And how I got this clothes…¨

Arlor waved his hand and moved the black haired like a puppet towards a table that was behind the High Summoner. This oddly placed piece of furniture only had two chairs, both of them with weird engravings that resembled to runes. Once seated, Arlor grinned and waved his hand once again in front of him, making a white sphere appear between the two of them.

¨The robe you are wearing is the proof that you completed your training, you became a Summoner. As for our location, you must not worry, your body is still where you left it, however your mind and soul are away¨ He kept waving his hands; the color from the sphere changed from white porcelain to dark blue, similar to True Ice ¨Even if we are not in the Institute, my duty as High Summoner is to provide tasks. And now that you found your Champion, it is time for your first assignment¨

Still with confusion, Nathan tried to follow the old man's words. He locked his eyes on the blue sphere, at first it didn't showed anything but in just mere seconds something appeared in the middle of it, a rectangle-shaped box with a color that matched the sphere that surrounded it. But that wasn't the only thing that showed it, some people whose upper body was just pure darkness, appeared to be walking around with weapons, and most importantly one of those people was Nathan itself, carrying a crossbow which looked similar to Quinn's but it was not the same design.

¨I don't get it, I am there with… someone else looking at… what?¨ Nate shook his head, whatever the sphere was showing it didn't shed any light on the `task´ Arlor was going to give the Summoner. In fact, it brought more questions to the table.

¨Keep looking…¨ The old man answered and the scene kept unfolding in front of them.

The Nathan from that image pressed his hand onto the blue box, creating a crack that was expanding until it broke it into two pieces. From the inside a body rose up to the point it was levitating above the ground level; its naked figure showed that it was a woman, her white hair hanging from behind her head but the most noticeable discovery was that on top of it, two furry ears were perked up, that was a sign that the person that was inside of that tomb was alive.

¨As you can see, your world is in danger and with only two sides there is nothing to do. However in order to create balance in this war… is to make a third faction to appear. Do you know what I am talking about?¨ Arlor waved his hand and the sphere disappeared, returning the two of them back to the dark.

¨So in order to save my world… I have to free Lissandra?¨ Nate questioned with a little doubt in his words but the only answer he received was a nod from the High Summoner ¨Still, I don't know where she could be, and I highly doubt Quinn or Lux can detect her presence¨

¨Do not worry Summoner, everything will happen sooner or later, just focus on not dying¨ The old man smiled and stood from his chair, walking away.

¨But... how will I know if the path I'm taking is the right one?¨ Nate stood as well, but he couldn't move, his legs weren't responding. From afar, Arlor turned, still donning that smile of his.

¨Oh, you will know… when the time is right¨ Those words echoed in the Summoner's ears as he closed his eyes and the sound of darkness that surrounded him disappeared.

When he opened his eyes once again, the sun was entering through the window, the curtains were open and allowed the light to bathe the entire bedroom. Nate was looking at the wardrobe at the right but he also felt something heavy on top of him, when he turned his head the redhead was looking at him.

¨W-w-when… how… what are you doing?¨ Nathan blushed which only caused the scout to laugh as she was climbing out of the bed.

¨I woke up an hour ago, and when I tried to take you out of the bed you didn't seem to respond, I slapped you at least twice but you still weren't reacting. I thought something happened to you¨ Quinn walked back to the living room, from the bed the Summoner saw that Valor was eating from a small bowl, probably the bird food that he bought last week.

Once Nate came out of the bedroom, already dressed with a new pair of jeans and a black shirt that showed the picture of a place, the first step he made into the living room was halted due to Quinn rushing at him and giving him a hug as well as a kiss on his cheek.

¨Had a good sleep?¨ She smiled while resting her head over his shoulder.

¨Yeah… I had a weird dream though… but it's nothing¨ Nate calmly said as he dropped a kiss on the scouts neck. The two of them released their hug and continued with their regular routine, Quinn was taking care of Valor while the Summoner just walked to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the bloody knife.

That weapon gave the black haired bad memories from the last night, he didn't wanted to kill that person but his survival instincts made him do it. He got snapped back into reality when Quinn walked past him, shaking his shoulder.

¨Nathan… is there something wrong?¨

¨No, don't worry, I just remembered what happened yesterday¨ He answered and looked at his left and noticed that the Demacian was picking some stuff from the fridge ¨By the way, do you know someone by the name of Arlor?¨ He knew that the name of the High Summoner would be familiar to Quinn.

¨I do, but I haven't talked to him that much. Why?¨ She asked while closing the door of the fridge with some fruits in her left hand.

¨Let's say I had a dream in which he talked to me, and even if it sounds weird… he wanted me to find Lissandra and free her¨ the last words were almost whispers, it was obvious that the scout wouldn't be happy with the idea of releasing another mage into the world, especially one like the Ice Witch.

¨I know it is a dream… but why it had to be so specific?¨ Her free hand went to her chin, she adopted a thinking pose and looked at the window in the kitchen ¨Sejuani and Ashe are a thing, but Lissandra would just cause a mess in your world, and there is no Institute that can control her powers here¨ She said with a worried tone.

¨The only reason he gave to me is that there will be a war, and Lissandra would be able to balance all of this. But we must find her¨ The two of them walked back to the living room, Valor was no longer there but the window was open, he went for the morning scouting routine that Quinn told him to do.

¨It is hard to believe that Lissandra would bring balance¨ She turned her head at Nathan who was not paying attention to what she said, instead he was focused on his own thoughts ¨You said free her, right?¨

¨Yes, in that dream I opened her tomb… thingy and she emerged out of it. But I was not alone when I did it, and the place I was… it didn't seem familiar to me¨ Nate tried to remember everything but the sole memory of that dream was suddenly replaced by the death of that guard of the Winter's Wrath that still tormented him.

The scout patted the Summoner's back; her presence brings confidence and security to Nathan. He smiled and sat on the chair and grabbed one of the fruits that were on the empty bowl that served as Valor's plate. ¨Whatever the case, it is something interesting we should be looking for in the future, we must keep helping Ashe on repelling any type of attack from Sejuani, and also we should be looking for a way to return to Valoran¨

The last objective in Quinn's list actually surprised Nathan, even if she belonged to Runeterra, the scout was somewhat enjoying her time on the Earth, he enjoyed spending time with her. ¨Do you think you'll be back to Demacia one day? Wouldn't you… miss all this?¨

Quinn turned her head at Nathan once again and smiled ¨Every day I think about Demacia, and all of the friends and people I met back in Runeterra. But then right here, I also met good people; made some new friends, and I do believe I can find more people from my homeland in this world. It's a question I cannot answer Nate, sorry. But once I have one, you will be the first one to know¨

The two of them smiled, although Nate's grin was hiding his true feelings. If Quinn went back to Demacia he would be devastated, ever since the Champion Outbreak, his life changed completely, and probably one of the people who was part of that big change was her.

¨Say… why don't we take this day off? Yesterday we went through a horrible experience and I want to relax a bit¨ The Summoner stood up and stretched his arms, when he looked down, Quinn did not have a happy face, her arms were crossed and the only thing she did was shook her head.

¨How can you talk about relaxing when there is a group of Champions out there waiting for the best moment to attack us?¨

¨Fine, let me put it this way: We're going around the city to explore and scout for any activities that Sejuani and her people might've done. We can also look around for more Champions, especially Sejuani. Also if you behave, then I can buy you some chocolate on the way back here¨

The word chocolate was just a trigger for Quinn, she immediately stood from her chair and rushed to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. In just a couple of minutes she was already wearing a red and purple jacket outfit that tried to copy the same pattern as her Phoenix skin, although this one was more prepared for winter.

¨Time is of the essence Nathan! We must hurry if or we will lose any track of choc- I mean, any other Champions!¨ She grabbed the Summoner's arm and started to drag him towards the apartment's door, but he released from the redhead's grasp and chuckled.

¨Fine… let me get some proper clothes and we'll be off, ok?¨ He looked at the window in the living room which was still open ¨Shouldn't we wait for Valor to come back?¨

¨No need, he always finds me¨ Nate nodded and walked into the bedroom, but before he closed the door Quinn was looking at him from the living room with a smile, as he was closing the door ¨Thanks Nathan… for all of this¨

* * *

 **More NatexQuinn stuff Wooo! I HAD to make Lissandra have furry ears, like, c'mon people. After seeing a lot of fanarts,comics and even fanfics where she has those ears under that airplane helmet, it was a neat idea for me to add. Also, finished The Phantom Pain and I will tell you guys that it's a game I'd recommend to everyone (whether you are or not a fan of MGS)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Fuck yeah. Some romance with Quinn! Oh and since you mentioned Phantom pain, Konami can go fuck themselves for trying to get rid of Hideo Kojima's name but guess what? They failed. Why? Hideo Kojima is a troll and a good one at that cause his name is all over the game and to make it more of a fuck you to Konami, Kojima is in the fucking game! Don't kill me if I spoil too much. D: Anyway, off topic. Grave is now involved? Fuck..._

 **Such a lust for deleting Kojima's name! (Seriously this became like a top meme in my list) Not sure if you read Summoning Magic, but Graves was somewhat involved with the bank criminals, sadly I did not give him a lot of spotlight into the story.**

* * *

 **Next chapter will have more stuff rolling on the current Champions. And look at that, we are February 22nd! I wonder what happened that day :)**

 **Thank you to all of you who are sending me reviews , PMs as well as Follows and favs to my story and my profile :D**

 **See you guys in the next chapter ;)**


	18. Ch 18: Lunch for four

(February 21st 2015 – 11:40 AM – New York, Earth)

After a huge discussion on whether Nate and Quinn should use the car or going on foot, the scout chose the latter as it would be easier for Valor to find the two of them, and after travelling on that vehicle she didn't felt too comfortable.

Even if the Summoner ran to the city lately he still panted when he got there ¨I… should… stop… eating… pizza… a lot¨ He tried to recover by the street light. The red indicator was the sign for the cars to stop. The duo resumed with their walk, although Quinn didn't knew where the two were going, Nate acknowledged that it was almost noon and the two of them might get hungry, especially since he did not get any proper breakfast and the best way to satisfy their stomach would be to find a decent place for lunch.

¨I almost forgot, aren't we taking Lisa, Clark and all of the Champions as well?¨ The redhead asked, attracting the eyes of a confused Nathan.

¨Number one, I can't take all of them for lunch, not only it would cost me a lot but it will also attract many people's eyes… how would you react if you saw a lot of people, some of them with white hair and carrying weapons?¨ They kept walking, it didn't matter if it was the morning or past rush hour, there were still a lot of people walking in the streets and it was hard for the duo to keep a good pace.

¨Nate, do you know that what you just said is common in my world?¨ Quinn chuckled.

¨Right, I almost forgot. Still, Clark is at the university, and Lisa should be too, but haven't heard anything from the two of them ever since yesterday at night¨ He grinned.

A green light caused the cars in the street to move again, blocking the path ahead. Nate looked at the other side of the street and saw a Chinese food restaurant, since Ionia was based on the Asian culture he thought that she might like that food, or at least recognize it.

When the lights turned red the Summoner stepped forward but when he felt Quinn grabbing his hand he stopped moving, his eyes looking at hers and noticing the red in the scout's cheeks as well.

Her blue eyes looked down at their hands and quickly released them; she looked away in embarrassment ¨S-sorry… I got scared with all of those metal boxes in the street¨ Without waiting any more time they kept walking, Nate focused on this restaurant as their new place for lunch.

¨I always thought there were some sort of cars in Runeterra; at least Piltover must have designed something¨ He was curious, Riot Games dedicated most of their lore to the Champions and some events that happened lately but he wanted to know more about Runeterra's culture.

¨Oh, they did. During one of my observations at the City of Progress they used some sort of…floating things, similar to the ones here. We at Demacia also tried to apply this kind of technology, but for some reason I am not... synergic with it¨ Quinn joked but it was true, the hextech vehicles that were used in her world were not as good as the cars in the Earth, and of course they weren't safer either.

When they stepped inside of the Chinese restaurant, a woman wearing a kimono greeted the two Demacians with a smile ¨Greetings, how many people will be at the table today?¨

¨Well, it's going to be the two of-¨

¨A table for four please¨ A female voice came from behind and interrupted the Summoner, he thought Quinn and him were alone this time but when the black haired turned noticed that they were not. Even if he did not expected this two to appear it was glad that it wasn't one of Sejuani's goons.

¨Why?¨Nate asked with disappointment in his voice, looking at the brown and blonde haired who arrived right after them.

¨We live very close now, and it's impossible for us not to hear what you are talking about in the hallway¨ Lisa scolded the Summoner ¨Besides, if Sejuani still wants your head, the best you can do is not to be alone¨

The four of them were guided by the receptionist to one of the tables that was by the wall. Both Lux and Quinn were looking at all of the decorations the restaurant had, ever since they entered they didn't stopped whispering things to each other, mostly on how that place reminded them of Ionian architecture.

Once seated, the four of them looked at the menu, both Champions were confused on what to eat, all of the food in that list was unknown for them, and so was for Nathan ¨So... shouldn't you be at the university?¨ The Summoner asked while trying to create some conversation so that lunch wouldn't feel very awkward.

¨You wish! I don't attend to classes on Fridays¨ She said with a cheerful tone, just like lux. It seems that after spending some time with one of the most optimistic Champions in Demacia, it would change your responses a bit.

¨Still, why are you out in the city alone? We don't know where Sejuani is and as far as I can tell, Nathan is not able to defend himself just yet¨ Lux added.

When the waitress arrived, everyone except Lisa didn't knew what to eat, so the brown haired ordered for the four of them.

¨Nate, you should tell them what you dreamt about´ Quinn attracted the attention of the student by tapping his arm with her elbow.

With confusion on the side of the other two girls, Nate just sighed and relaxed in his chair ¨I take you know about Arlor, right Lux?¨ The blonde nodded, Lisa just looked at her but she kept listening to the Summoner ¨Well, let's say he appeared in my dream and told me to look for Lissandra, who apparently is imprisoned in some kind of tomb¨

¨Wait… what?!¨ Lux hit the table with both hands, her eyes widened.

¨Uh… how does that translate? Is it good to have Lissandra or bad?¨ Lisa, switched her view from Lux, to Quinn and then to Nate, the latter shook his head.

¨Lissandra is known as the Ice Witch of the Freljord, she is the leader of the Frostguard and if we have to compare her with Ashe and Sejuani, I wouldn't doubt, she is the worst of all three¨ Quinn tried to explain to the girl whose idea about Runeterra and its Champions was still minimal.

¨So if she is the worse, then why bring her back?¨ Lisa tried to connect all of the pieces about this but she was just as lost as the first day.

¨Because in my dream, Arlor told me that there will be a war between the two princesses and the only way to create balance in this battle is to find Liss¨ He looked around, there were a lot of people entering into the restaurant, but a lot of the tables were still empty ¨The problem is that I don't know where her tomb is¨

¨And you better keep it that way!¨ Lisa interrupted him by grabbing his arm ¨Nathan, if there is going to be a war between Ashe and Sejuani, then let it be. Bringing another person, and probably one that may be even stronger than the two of them, would be catastrophic! And you know that neither Clark or me can do anything, at least you have some magic¨

¨Speaking of which, weren't you training her Lux?¨ Quinn spoke, both the Summoner and the redhead looked at the Crownguard girl, who shook her head and bit the lower lip.

¨I did but… it doesn't matter what I try, Lisa can't seem to do much¨ She turned her head at the brown haired ¨No offense¨

¨It's okay… I can live without it¨ She chuckled sarcastically.

Their conversation ended when the food arrived at the table. Lisa knew that both Champions were afraid to eat something weird, and so was Nathan, and the best idea she had was to pick a meal that was simple and no one would go against it. Noodles.

Lisa visited the restaurant a few times before and already had experience with the chopsticks, but the other three were struggling and couldn't eat anything yet. The only person who seemed to be closest was Lux who was trying to mimic the student, a few more tries and the blonde was already picking something with the sticks, albeit a small amount.

¨Wow Lux! You surely are gifted, the chopsticks are hard to use¨ Lisa was impressed, even if Lux's noodles kept falling into the bowl, she kept trying and eating the ones that were still in the wooden `cutlery´

¨You know what? Fuck this, I'll be right back¨ Nate threw the chopsticks into the bowl as he stood from his chair and walked to the other side of the restaurant in an effort to find a bathroom.

He saw the bathroom sign just a few meters ahead, just like the restaurant it was well decorated, he got closer to the sink and washed his faced, the cold water was refreshing and kept him awake ¨Next time… I'll choose a place where I can eat with my hands…¨ he whispered to himself, filling his hands with water once again and covering his face with them once again.

Before he left the bathroom there floor started to shake and a big noise came from outside of the restaurant. He rushed towards the table but stopped near a television were the news channel was communicating an important report.

¨ _A few minutes ago, the cameras at the shopping mall detected what appears to be, one of the criminals that attacked the bank last week¨_ The image on the television showed a girl only wearing a bra and shorts, but the cyan pigtails and the rocket launcher on her back made it clear that the person in which the news referred to as a criminal was another Champion ¨ _We recommend that everyone stays away from the shopping mall until the police solves this situation. If you see any of the criminals or have some information, please don't forget to call any police enforcer to-¨_

Nathan didn't stayed to hear everything the news reporter had to say, instead he kept walking at a fast pace towards the table, when he arrived the Summoner grabbed the scout's arm and made her stand up

¨Nate what are you doing, we haven't finished!¨ Lisa complained and Quinn stepped back, almost falling back to the chair.

¨It's Jinx, she is just a few streets away, we must go¨ The warning from the Summoner was important enough for Lux and Quinn.

¨We can't leave; we must pay first…¨ The student though as she came up with an idea ¨Give me some money, they will go with you to the apartment. I'll stay and pay, if I need help I will contact you¨ Lisa pointed at the red and blonde haired

Nate nodded and pulled some cash from his pockets, more than enough to pay the food for all four but there wasn't any more time to think.

He dragged the two Champions outside of the restaurant and saw that there was a lot of movement in the streets again, just like the day of the bank robbery. It was complicated for the three of them to walk at a normal pace.

The streets kept flowing with more and more people, some were just trying to get away from the shopping mall while others were too curious and decided to check what was going on there. Nate ran out of ideas and the last one he thought was going through the alleyways and try to find less populated streets.

The three of them kept running, Nate was leading and looked behind from time to time to see if the two Champions were still following him. He didn't paid attention that there were also more people coming from the front, without him noticing he crashed onto a person who was also running at the Summoner's direction. They fell to the ground, and with them a metallic sound hit the floor.

¨Look where you're going, twat!¨ The voice struck into Nathan's ears, it was a woman, although he hasn't heard that voice in a long time.

The Summoner looked up, scratching the lower part of his back. His eyes widened and filled with surprise ¨No. Fucking. Way¨

* * *

 **A-ha! Who is the person our dear Summoner found? You will discover it next week! (Or early, there is one person who speaks like that so...) Just some more chapters left and this story will be wraped. I feel that I haven't developed a lot on many of the characters, and it makes me sad that I will not be able to explain more since the story has an `end date´ (story wise)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _I never thought Quinn liked chocolate. O.o_

 **I like to believe that there is chocolate in Runeterra, although it is used for medicinal purposes/ other things. Probably the people at Piltover are the ones who might have discovered a way to make the chocolate actually edible and enjoyable**

* * *

 **Week's over for me, and you have a new chapter up! Pretty much everything I wanted to say, no ideas running in my head so that's it!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	19. Ch 19: The sheriff and the enforcer

(February 21st 2015 – 2:30 PM – New York, Earth)

Valor was able to detect where his partner was, after flying around the city for a few hours in order to find some clues on Sejuani's location he decided to return back to Quinn. The scout's location was in one of the alleyways, however she wasn't alone, Lux and Nate were also there, the latter on the ground looking at two girls, one of them also on the ground.

¨C-caitlyn?! Vi?!¨ The blonde asked surprised, the fact that more Champions were in the city, and that they weren't evil like Lissandra and Sejuani ¨What are you doing here?¨

¨Haven't you heard? There's been a big fight not too far from here¨ The sheriff was wearing a dark purplish coat and a black jacket beneath it, but her top hat was still on top of her head, she was also carrying the rifle that helped Cait so many times in the Rift.

With the help of her partner and the massive gauntlets she was able to stand up, cleaning the dust on her clothes ¨Haven't seen you in a while, eh boy?¨ The enforcer extended her hand and tried to help Nate but he shook his head and got up on his own.

¨I was already wondering where you been¨ He swept all of the dust in his clothes ¨I take you know that Jinx is in New York as well…¨

¨We fought her, but she escaped… again¨ Caitlyn huffed, she wasn't a big fan of letting the Loose Cannon escape, especially Vi whose grudge against the cyan haired becomes bigger every time she runs away. Her eyes focused at the boy, she was looking at him with curiosity ¨You are a Summoner, aren't you?¨

¨Yeah Cupcake, he is… although not as powerful as blondie¨ Vi added, looking at the people running in the street behind the other three.

¨Blondie? Who…¨ Nate was about to ask but he shook his head, the only thing he wanted right now was to get back to the apartment.

¨Where are you heading now? Maybe we can go along with you¨ Lux suggested with a smile, everyone looked at the girl

¨I don't think we should bother them. After all the Piltover's Finest have their own duties right now¨ Quinn looked above her and saw that Valor was going down, she raised her arm, allowing the phoenix to rest his claws.

¨I don't mind tagging along. More eyes can help us find Jinx if she is still around. What do you say Vi?¨ Caitlyn talked to the enforcer but she grunted, after the Loose Cannon's escape she wanted to get back home.

…

The Summoner and the Champions were already out of the fuzz in the middle of the city, there weren't a lot of people around and the few ones didn't noticed the rifle and the gauntlets the piltovians were carrying.

¨So there is a Summoner from the Void here? That explains why Kha'Zix was in the city too¨ Nathan tried to digest everything the officer was telling him.

¨Kog'Maw was also at the mall, and according to all of the intel we gathered, Malzahar is involved into this too¨ Cait muttered, the worrying tone in her voice was not a good sign, even for a person like her.

¨Just what we needed, another problem to reckon…¨ The redhead whispered, with Sejuani out there, and Lissandra nearby, one of the most powerful beings from the Void was another threat they shouldn't ignore ¨Now I'm wondering, how did you manage to survive this far?¨ She looked behind at the officer.

Vi was on the front, leading the pack to the piltovian's home, ever since they started walking she didn't spoke an actual word, except for some grunts and a few `yeah´. The neighborhood they were in was not too far from Clark's place so both the Summoner and Quinn identified some of the houses.

¨Well, we were quite lucky. I landed on some guy's bed a few weeks ago, then Vi appeared through the front door¨ Caitlyn changed her worried tone to a happy one ¨And I'm glad I landed on that bed…¨

Quinn knew what that feeling was; it was the same she had the night both Nate and her had their first `official´ kiss. ¨Sheriff, I have this question: Have you heard of a crystal of some sort?¨

Cait nodded, snapping back into reality ¨I believe you already know what's going on, right?¨ Lux and Nate looked back but Vi was still on her own train of thought ¨The crystal you are talking about comes from the Void, and it was the one who brought all of us to this world¨

Everyone went dumbfounded after that, they couldn't think that a simple artifact could do such thing, then again, it came from the Void and that place was still a mystery for the Institute.

¨Here we are¨ Vi's grunting as she walked towards the front door of the house.

Everyone on the back stopped in the street, looking at the enforcer who entered, almost breaking the door.

¨Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet soon and… solve any of this¨ Caitlyn bowed gracefully and walked at the open door, but before going in she turned at Nathan ¨Summoner, your powers may not be as strong as others, but you are surrounded by good Champions. Don't forget that¨ She smiled and waved at the other three who before closing the door.

¨That was fun¨ Lux spoke, as the group walked back to the apartment.

* * *

(February 21st 2015 – 4:15 PM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

After a tiresome walk back home and a furious Lisa who scolded the Summoner for half an hour about how he wasn't answering any call and that Lux arrived at her home almost two hours later, he stepped into his apartment throwing his shoes and the jacket to the nearest chair as he laid on the sofa. Nathan looked near the window and saw that Quinn was petting the phoenix, but she was also talking to him.

¨You understand Valor?¨ The Summoner mumbled but he was too tired to speak louder.

¨It may sound weird, but yes¨ She turned at the black haired, the bird was resting on the scout's arm, looking with confusion at Nate ¨Every time he says something, I know what he is saying, and he also understands our language¨ Valor nodded and cawed, flapping his wings ¨VALOR!¨

¨What? What did he said?¨ Nathan jumped from the sofa, almost as if he was the one whose name was shouted.

¨He said that you needed to take a bath, and I should go with you¨ Quinn blushed and looked away, on her arm the phoenix flapped his wings as a sign of happiness… or just that he got away with his joke.

¨To be honest, I don't mind¨ He chuckled but this caused the scout to blush even more.

¨NATHAN!¨

¨Right, I should take a shower… although not that way…¨ Nate scratched the back of his and looked at his bedroom ¨I'll be right back¨

The Summoner walked to his room and opened the wardrobe grabbing some clothes; he then headed towards the bathroom, leaving the clothes near the sink. After preparing himself, he into the shower and turned the hot water tap, letting it pour over his shoulders.

¨(Quinn misses her world, it would be rude of me if I don't help her find any more demacians…)¨ The Summoner thought in the shower.

What seemed like hours under the now cold water, only a few minutes passed. The Summoner flooded by his thoughts got out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was hanging from the wall. Nate came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and wearing a new set of clothes in an effort to impress Quinn.

¨So… how do I look?¨ He smile at the redhead who turned at him, but instead of happiness she seemed worried. A few steps in his direction and a closer inspection was not what he expected.

¨Nathan, are you all right?¨ She grabbed the Summoner by the arm and dragged him to the mirror that was in his bedroom.

When he looked at it, there was nothing wrong at first glance, except the fact that his hair changed. Instead of the black straight hair he always had, this time it was spikey on the back and the black was replaced with dark purple, which resembled to the same style Quinn had on her classic skin.

¨What the fuck?!¨ The Summoner grabbed a few strands of his new hair and looked at them with fear, he then looked at the scout at his side ¨What is going on, Quinn?¨

¨Well, we are bound, so you may have access to my abilities in the Rift, but that sometimes comes with a cost¨ She muttered with a sad tone on her words ¨The Summoner may change, either in a physical or mental way¨

¨So that means I'll become a girl in the end?!¨

¨What? No!¨ The Demacian placed her hand in her face, she couldn't believe the idea Nate had in his head ¨Some changes may be very noticeable. But you will not turn into a woman¨

The Summoner looked back at the mirror and grabbed some more strands from his hair ¨This is bad… I don't like this already…¨

¨Number one: That is how I usually have my hair, so take note of what you are saying. Second: Imagine if Lux would've been your bound Champion, or even a worse case, imagine Sejuani¨

Nate thought, having blond or white hair would've been far more noticeable than just dark purple, besides it looked the same than his older color and nobody would care.

He walked outside of the bedroom alongside Quinn, once in the living room they noticed that Valor was sleeping on the couch, after a long day of flying around he was exhausted, and so was the duo that walked to different parts of the city.

Before the two of them could have time for themselves, Nate's cellphone started to vibrate on the table, when he picked it up, the name of his friend showed up on the screen.

¨Clark, what do you need?¨

 _¨Uh… Nate, I have one question. Ashe here asked me if you knew about someone with the name of… what was it?¨_ The voice of his friend faded away but then it came back a second later _¨Lissandra.. or something like that¨_

The Summoner remembered the dream he had about him freeing the Ice Witch and how Arlor told him that sooner or later he will arrive at that point.

¨I do… why?¨

 _¨No, I don't want to hug a poro!¨_ Clark's voice faded away, apparently he was speaking to Braum since the voice from the Heart of the Freljord mumbled something from the other side of the line _¨Oh yeah, she said that this person might be in the city. They don't know of a certain location but I should've informed you since you are… ¨_ He sighed _¨… a Summoner¨_

¨Very well, it's not that much but I guess we can be on the lookout¨ The now purple haired boy nodded ¨Thanks… and Clark… I owe you a proper explanation about this¨

 _¨Well you can always-¨_ He couldn't finish the sentence since the Summoner ended the call.

¨We better have an eye open. Ashe knows that Liss is in New York¨ Nate informed the redhead who nodded and walked towards the sofa, asking for his lover to sit at her side ¨So what do we do? We go out there and try to find Lissandra?¨

The scout shook her head and grabbed the hand of the Summoner ¨I want to spend some more time here, we don't know when the next issue may appear¨ She smiled and dropped a kiss on the boy's lips.

* * *

 **Lissandra is nearby and shit is about to go down in the next chapter. Also, it's 21st so spring has arrived (and the best way to start spring is to have a cloudy day with heavy rain :D)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Oh boy...sounds like that woman might be dangerous_

 **Well considering Vi's nature of wrecking shit (and cheating Caitlyn with someone at that time) might place her in the: Dangerous woman list**

* * *

 **New chapter on thursday with more plot info! Also by the time I'm writing this, dear readers. Mark my words:**

 **Fiora must die. Freaking rework made her too dull to play against (Yet I love, to play her with the project skin. Rito y u do dis ;-;)**

 **See you guys in the next chapter ;)**


	20. Ch 20: What an accident

(February 22nd 2015 – 9:15 AM – New York, Earth)

Nate and Quinn were tasked as escorts this time. Inside of the now purple haired's car, Lisa was on the back, looking through the mirror at all of the cars that were parked on the other side of the street, on the front seat Quinn was sitting at the side of Nate while he was serving as the driver. Lux on the other hand decided to stay at home and investigate if Sejuani appeared once again, or if Jinx decided to cause some more havoc.

Their task was simple: Lisa wanted to go back to her old home and take whatever was left, mostly valuable stuff, and taking the Demacian duo with her as bodyguards was a nice idea.

¨Do you think, you're going to find something there? Remember that Sejuani tore your place apart¨ Nate stepped on the pedal and the car started to go forward. Thankfully for all of them, there weren't a lot of cars in the street so they were moving at a fast pace.

¨I know, but I still believe I can find a few things. I haven't told my parents a single word about this, so they think I am living in my old house¨ The brown haired looked at the driver and noticed something weird with him ¨Nate… did you do something with your hair?¨

He couldn't turn and explain his friend what happened, instead Quinn was the one who turned her head at the curious student ¨It is not something you should be worried. Nate and I are bound, and not only he can use my abilities, he… may share some physical changes with me¨ Lisa turned her head at Quinn, then back at the Summoner and tried to compare both, however she didn't find any single similarity ¨His hair looks like mine, It's just that I am not dressing as my normal self right now¨

¨So you tend to have your hair purple?¨ She looked again at Quinn, and smiled ¨Red fits you better. Trust me, Nate likes redheads¨ This comment made both the scout and the student chuckle, but for the Summoner it was an embarrassing moment. As a form of revenge he pushed the brake, causing the girl in the back to hit her head with the front seat ¨Hey, you did that on purpose!¨

¨Sorry, I guess I just stepped on the wrong pedal¨ He looked at the rearview mirror and smiled at Lisa who was stroking her nose.

¨Another question Quinn: If this asshole right here may transform into you, does that mean I'm going to look like Lux?¨ The girl grabbed her phone and used it as a mirror, she looked at her hair, thinking that it might change color as well.

¨No chance, only Summoners who are bound to other Champions may go through those changes¨ With the response from the scout, the brown haired sighed, no chance she would get to be Lux this time.

* * *

(February 22nd 2015 – 9:35 AM – Lisa's old house - New York, Earth)

With the car parked outside and the three of them already inside of the house, it was now Lisa's turn to work. She first headed to her bedroom and tried to find anything valuable. The other two stayed at the destroyed living room, looking at everything that surrounded them, however Nathan was only focused on the entrance of the house, the dirty rug showed something he tried to forget.

¨What is it?¨ Quinn tapped the Summoner's shoulder, attracting his attention.

¨Right here… this is the place where I killed that man¨ He kneeled at the already dried puddle of blood. He touched it with his fingers, the cold sensation it brought to his entire body made him remember that night, as if it happened hours ago ¨That night… I became a murderer¨

From behind the scout pulled him up again and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders ¨You are not a murderer! You did what you had to. You killed that man because it was either his life, or yours¨ She tried to give the Summoner some confidence words, if he kept thinking that what he did was wrong, the next time he faces the same situation, it will only bring his death.

From the bedroom, the brown haired came with a box full of stuff under one of her arms, in one of the hands there was a picture she was holding ¨I think you might want to see this¨ Lisa dropped the cardboard box over torn sofa and showed the image to the duo.

In the picture there were four people, all of them were smiling and showing signs of happiness. This four were the two Champions, Lux and Quinn, the other two were the students and in the right corner there was Valor who tried to appear but only one of his wins did.

¨I don't remember any of this¨ Nate grabbed the picture and looked closer to it, but he was still clueless.

¨I took it one day before Sejuani came destroyed almost everything here. We all four went for an ice-cream that day. Don't you remember?¨ Lisa seemed worried, but Nathan has so many things going around his head that he forgets almost everything that was not important.

¨Sorry but… I'm thinking about something else right now¨ The Summoner gave the picture to Quinn for her to look at while he turned away and towards the door ¨I'll be in the car, when you're done just… just tell me and we'll head back to the apartment¨ And with that last sentence he walked outside¨

* * *

(February 22nd 2015 – 10:05 AM – New York, Earth)

The trunk in the back just got closed, and the left door on the back closed as well, with an exhausted Lisa, in her arms, a backpack full of everything she was able to salvage from Sejuani's attack.

¨Got everything? Because I don't want to wait any more time here¨ The Summoner turned the ignition key and the sound of the engine started up.

He stepped on the pedal and the car moved away from the old house. Nate heard that there was a big traffic jam in the middle of the city so they had to take a detour, which only meant a longer trip for all of them.

¨How do you think Clark is faring with Ashe and her people?¨ Lisa spoke from behind, the road the purple haired took was almost empty, so there was nothing the student could look at besides the houses at her sides.

¨Considering him, he's already annoyed. I'm not saying Ashe or Tryndamere are the type of people who would give orders just like that… people like Sejuani¨ He turned his head at Lisa but she pointed forward, she feared that they might crash if he doesn't pay attention to the road.

¨Ashe is a good queen, even if there are people willing to do anything for her, she rather wants to do everything by herself¨ Quinn added, she was the one who knew Ashe most, inside and outside of the Rift ¨I can see some fights between him and Tryndamere, but then there's Braum. No one can get angry at him¨

¨Oh yeah. I remember playing as him¨ He turned at Quinn ¨Everything he says it's completely motivational, I like how Riot-¨

¨THE ROAD¨ Lisa cried out, the driver looked to the front and saw someone walking to the other side of the street, apparently this person didn't saw the car either and the only thing they could hear was a heavy thud that crashed on the bumper, the body then hit the roof of the car and was sent flying to the road.

¨OH MY GOD, I JUST¨

¨WATCH THE DAMNED ROAD WILL YOU?! YOU KILLED TWO PEOPLE IN LESS THAN A WEKK!¨

¨DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME THAT¨ The panicked students were crying out loud, Quinn was the only one who remained silent, another dead person meant nothing to her, but it was certain she got scared when the car suddenly stopped. ¨Ok… Ok… maybe he is still alive; maybe if we help him he will not sue us¨

The Summoner climbed off the car with the other two girls following him. Nate was right, he was still alive, but for how long? This injured person didn't looked like he was from the city, his clothes were tore up, his black hair was dirty and full of dust, but the most noticeable fact was that he was missing one finger in each hand.

¨Hey… are… are you alright? I didn't saw the road… uh… we have to take you to a hospital¨ Nate was looking at this man, but the only thing his head could think of right now was to avoid getting in more trouble.

¨No!¨ This person was trying to stand up and with the help of Lisa and Nate he managed to do it ¨I-I need to go somewhere, I must warn other people¨ The way the stranger talked was weird.

¨If we help you… will you not sue us?¨ The Summoner tried to fix this situation but the injured person didn't seemed to be harmed that much, some pain here and there but he was able to stand quite well.

¨Wait, we? YOU were the one who rammed this poor guy¨ Lisa blaming Nathan was not a good option.

However from behind the two students, Quinn was looking at the victim in this case, he had a familiar look but the scout was not able to discover who he was.

¨What? Just take me where I want and I won't say anyone what happened¨ The stranger walked towards the car and entered through the left door. He walked just fine so maybe the accident wasn't as harmful as everyone thought.

The car started once again, Lisa and the injured man were on the back while Quinn and Nate on the front, ever since he climbed in the car the Champion has keeping an eye on him but at the same time he was also looking at the scout.

¨I can see you have a question, right?¨

¨For some reason I believe I have seen you before. I can sense something into you, something that does not belong to this world¨ Quinn was suspicious about something, but this time Nate must keep his eyes on the road, there wasn't any more space for more people in the car.

¨I am afraid I can't reveal much about me. _Du vahlu ta rokh, Quinn_ ¨ The stranger spoke in a language both Lisa and the Summoner weren't able to understand, but apparently the scout did.

¨W-what did he say?¨ Lisa got scared, a person who survived certain death and now spoke a unknown language was something she wasn't expecting, still, with all of the things that happened lately this was one of those that not meant a big problem, yet.

¨I said, that I am not going to harm you¨ This person looked to the front ¨Right there, in the middle of the street¨ He pointed at the apartment complex, it looked empty from the outside but for some reason no one believed that.

If there was something the driver noticed before getting close was that the road was almost destroyed, a lot of holes that were apparently not caused by drilling, also an tunnel in which one of its ends was right in front of the building's main entrance, there was also a car but just like most of the buildings in the street, it was empty.

¨Wait right here, if something happens run away, this isn't your fight¨ The strange opened the door of the car and climbed out.

As soon as he closed it everyone heard a strange noise, when they looked up it was a rocket that was flying away from the roof of said building and was going directly to the city. The stranger shook his head and rushed towards the entrance.

Ever since he entered into the building, they've been waiting for more than twenty minutes and there was no sign of him or anything else. But before they were about to leave, someone came out of the main entrance, it was a woman with blonde hair who was apparently signaling someone from the inside to come out.

After that girl, a group of more than ten people emerged from that main entrance, however…

¨Wait… Lisa can you see that?¨ Nate pointed at that group, especially at one of the girls that left.

¨Isn't that?¨ The student whispered but she startled when a big machine appeared, on top of it a small creature with blue fur was controlling it ¨What's that?!¨

¨Yordles…¨ Quinn was not amused, she knew who the person on top of that robot was.

That entire group looked at the Summoner's car and he knew that there would be trouble if he decided to stay for more time. So in just a second he made a U turn and came back from where he came, leaving the building and everyone who was on the entrance on their own.

¨Wait, shouldn't we wait the guy you rammed before?!¨ Lisa tried to get a hold of her backpack and held tightly to the door.

¨You remembered what he said, we must go!¨ Nathan shouted as the car was driving away, back to their apartment.

* * *

Chapter 20 and I feel we have a few more. Now everyone is going to be like: Where is Lissandra? Chill guys, she will appear eventually but for the time being, this is what I can offer.

* * *

 **Guest:** _Pre warning - This is completely unrelated to the story other then authors notes about Fiora being stupid to play against :C_

 _Fiora is amazing :C No one knows how to play against her which is why she's coping a lot of flack. A Q E Combo lets you run away from the enemy... Grab someone with consistent poke or someone like Vladamir who can just spam q and make them suffer for champion choice. Tldr: Play smart dont let her poke you down without repercussions_

 **By the time I wrote that A/N part I was already going into a ranked match vs Fiora as Gnar. Sadly we lost the match (and thankfully it was not Miss ¨Ishitonyourhp¨ Fiora) But anyway, thanks for the tip, gotta remove the dust from 'ol Vlad and play him again.**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Quick! Play the calling of the night (instrumental) to get into the mood!_

 **There is no music that can get me in the mood after a disgraceful defeat. imma commit honorable sudoku now.**

* * *

 **This week is done and most importantly Worlds will begin in 7 days (And Fnatic is the starting match, I'm scared) Since we are in this E-sports mood, who do you guys support for this championship, and who do you think will win?**

 **Every day I'm trying to contain myself on not to write the sequel to Summoning Magic. Unless everyone agrees, I can start writing the sequel now and have the first chapter ready for the next week if you want. If not, then I'll keep with this fanfic until the end.**

 **Nothing more to add.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	21. Ch 21: An uninvited guest

(February 22nd 2015 – 12:21 PM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

As soon as the three of them saw all of the Champions and the people outside of that building, they didn't think it twice when it came to escape from there, whatever happened with the stranger was no longer their business. With the car already parked they were now on the elevator, going up, Quinn and Nathan were near the door while Lisa was behind, looking at all the contents that she picked up from her former house.

After being attracted by what that box might contain, Nate looked behind and saw something shining from the inside. A closer inspection it revealed it was a metal crest with the blue covering most of and all of the details made of gold, in the middle, Demacia's `wing´ on the front and behind it, a big sword and a staff crossed each other which represented the weapons Lux and his brother Garen use all of the time. This was definitely the crest of the Crownguard, one of the noble families from Demacia.

¨That was something from Lux¨ Lisa started the conversation which created some curiosity on the side of the scout as she looked behind at the item the Summoner was holding in his hand.

¨It is the crest from the Crownguard, a noble family in Demacia. I'm not surprised to see Lux carrying that around, especially in this world¨ Quinn added and turned to the front, opening the door to the elevator now that they arrived to their floor.

Once in the right floor, the redhead stopped the two students before they stepped further into the corridor. A bright flame appeared in her right hand and the phoenix-themed crossbow appeared, on her shoulder Valor was also summoned, startling Lisa and Nate after his appearance.

¨What's hap-¨ Lisa grabbed the purple haired's arm; she couldn't finish her sentence as Quinn hushed the student, pressing a finger onto her lips.

¨I can sense something right here…¨ She whispered and gave two steps forward, aiming with her crossbow at anything that might come up in their way.

¨Lux is living right next to us, I'm pretty sure what you are sensing is-¨

¨I wouldn't be doing this if it was only Lux, Nate. There is another Champion¨

Quinn was on the front, leading and protecting the kids in case that presence appeared. The first apartment they came across was Lisa's, the scout ordered her to stay inside and close the door but when she opened it, the blonde came out with her baton already prepared and aiming at the black haired who was trying to cover her face with the box.

¨Oh, it's you¨ The Crownguard girl lowered her weapon and so did Lisa with her box ¨I can see you felt it too¨ Lux looked at the other demacian who nodded.

The blonde dragged the black haired student into her apartment and closed the door; she was probably the only person in that group that couldn't use any weapon or magic to defend herself. With Lux and Quinn now on the front and Nate covering the rear, the three of them got to the door of the Summoner's apartment, however they were surprised to see that the door was slightly open, no sign that the lock was broken or anything, it was just open.

¨(Did I forgot to close the door?)¨ The owner thought.

Quinn grabbed pushed the door to the apartment slowly, trying not to make any noise but Valor just rushed inside and towards the kitchen but he couldn't find where this presence was. The two Champions entered and so did the Summoner from behind as he closed the door.

¨Stay together, we don't want to…¨ Lux's voice trailed off as she heard something, that something was the sound of water running down and it came near the bedroom, most precisely, the bathroom.

Quinn ordered the blonde to stay alongside Nathan while she moved towards the door where the sound came from. Her hand was now on the metal handle, whatever was on the other side it was not invited to the apartment, only a few people knew that it was the home of a Summoner and they feared that the one inside was no other than Sejuani.

Without hesitating, Quinn turned the handle of the door and pushed it, she aimed the crossbow at the person behind the curtain but the sound of the falling water did not alert the uninvited guest.

¨Get out, NOW!¨ The scout shouted and the person showering heard it, the water stopped flowing and the sound of the curtain rolling to the side entered through Lux and Nate's ears who weren't able to see anything but for Quinn, she was able to see who this guest was ¨H-how?!¨

 _¨Oh come on, who were you expecting bird lady? Prince I-shout-and-tear-the-ground-apart?¨_ That female voice was very well known by the scout and the light mage, Nate heard it as well, but he refused to believe who that person was.

¨Wait, stay there, you are not-¨

 _¨Shut up, I wanna see who is here as well¨_ A pale and wet arm just moved Quinn out of the way as the rest of the body showed up in front of the blonde and the purple haired.

In front of them a very thin girl with cyan and long hair that covered most of her back, her skin was pale and in the right side of her body a lot of tattoos that resembled to bullets and clouds apparently. That girl was not a normal person, she was a Champion who represented Zaun, many in the League called her the Loose Cannon, but some others like to refer to her by the name of Jinx. Both Lux and Nate were frozen in place, yes they were surprised to see the zaunite in the apartment, but most importantly was that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all!

¨Lux? So you were the one I sensed when I arrived¨ Her psychotic grin was even more terrifying in person, her red eyes turned to the left and focused on the Summoner ¨And what do we have here…?¨ Jinx started to walk, leaving some wet footprints on the ground, there was still water falling from her.

¨S-stay back¨ Nathan extended his hands trying to stop but she just kept walking up to the point he touched the girl's `breasts´, she kept advancing and the only thing the Summoner could do was to step back until the wall hits his back ¨What do you want?!¨

Jinx kept moving forward up until the point where the purple haired was no longer able to move back, she grabbed the Summoner's shoulders and locked him against the wall, she pursed her lips and got closer to his ear ¨I wanted to shower¨ the Loose Cannon said with a sultry tone as she stepped back. When the zaunite turned her head back at the blonde she tried to contain laughter as the Crownguard was covering her eyes in embarrasment ¨What's wrong Luxy? Not used to see another person naked? You probably saw your boyfriend's thingy dangling more than once¨

Probably the blonde couldn't counter attack since she tried to look away due to the red in her cheeks. Quinn stepped in and tried to protect her boyfriend by grabbing Jinx's shoulder and turning her, soaking the Summoner and Lux.

¨Listen well, I don't know why you are here but take your clothes and leave this place. There are enough problems as of now and you are not helping!¨ The redhead pushed the Loose Cannon back to the bathroom to which she entered ¨Besides, how did you actually get in here?¨

 _¨Oh, you know, I was sitting comfortable on top of a rocket and when I had the chance, I jumped on the nearest roof that looked safe to land on¨_ Her voice was muffled by the walls. Once the cyan haired came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a black shirt and some camo shorts, in her right hand her bra and the pink shorts she usually wears in Runeterra ¨So, what's in for lunch?¨

¨Wait, what?! You're not going to stay in my house! We know Vi and Cait are in New York so the last thing I want is them tearing down this building just to find you¨ Nate looked at the zaunite dumbfounded, he walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see Jinx walk out of his apartment, but instead he found something different.

¨Soooooooooooooooo, how do I look?¨ The new guest into the house was Lisa, but something changed in her, she wasn't using the same clothes from before, instead she had that white, blue and golden armor that Lux used, in other words she was cosplaying the demacian.

¨Lisa… what the fuck?!¨ Nate was almost speechless as the girl entered into the apartment.

¨I asked Lux if I could use her `battle armor´, she said she didn't mind so-¨ Lisa looked at the cyan haired girl ¨Who… is she?¨

¨You live with Champions, but yet you don't recognize me Lux number 2? Well, let me give you a brief presentation¨ The zaunite grinned and bowed in front of Lisa ¨My name is Jinx, professional troublemaker, rated as the most wanted in Piltover's criminal list and of course a great philosopher in the academy of Blow-everything-up!¨

After hearing who she was, Lisa rushed behind Nathan for cover ¨Y-you… you are the one at the bank… and the mall! I'll call the police¨ Even if she was wearing Lux's dress, she was still carrying her cellphone.

But she wasn't able to dial any number because Jinx was already aiming her with Pow-Pow which was magically summoned into her hands ¨Nuh huh number 2. If you do that I would have no other choice but to turn you into cheese. So just gimme that thing and no one has to get hurt¨ The Loose Cannon extended her hand and immediately received the phone and hid it in the pockets of her new shorts ¨There we go, now I will ask again. What's in for lunch?¨

…

With Lux and Lisa back to their apartment, it was only Quinn, Jinx and Nathan in the table, their plates were full of food, were because the zaunite's plate was already empty and she was just licking the leftovers from her dish.

¨That was a nice meal Summoner¨ She threw the dish at the wall behind her and broke it into pieces as it fell to the ground ¨By the way, you said that Piltover's lamest were in your city, and I know they are, because… ¨she chuckled ¨… I escaped from them twice already. So what I want to know is where do they live right now, I just want to practice some firework show at their place¨

¨I-I don't-¨

Nate got interrupted by Quinn who grabbed his shoulder, when the Summoner turned his head, she shook her head ¨Jinx, we already gave you food, we let you shower, but now you are just abusing of Nathan's hospitality¨

¨Well…¨ She leaned back on the chair and placed her feet on top of the table ¨… I don't have any place to live now, those Summoners and their Champions probably killed the guy who gave me a place to stay, and with Fat hands looking for me, the best I can do is just sit here and relax¨

¨Wait… Summoners and Champions?¨ Nate looked with confusion as he turned at Quinn once again ¨By any chance, do you remember who were those Champions?¨

¨Can do! Apart from the Piltover's, there was also Thresh, Leona…¨ Jinx put a finger in her chin, trying to remember all of the names that came up in her mind ¨Oh! And Katarina as well¨

¨K-katarina?¨

¨Yes dumbass. Red hair, one scar in an eye, daggers, noxian, and sexy. Do I need to explain it more?¨

Nate remembered something, the day before Quinn appeared by the apartment weeks ago, he met with Claire and another girl, the latter was covering mostly of her face except for the nose, eyes and the red hair. Earlier this day he also saw Katarina coming out of that building with some of the Champions the Loose Cannon already mentioned.

¨Wait a minute… that means Claire is-¨

¨Claire? That's the name the little girl was screaming all the time¨ Nate got interrupted again by Jinx who placed her nude feet back on the ground ¨Oops, I think I might've said too much¨ She stood up from the chair and stretched her arms ¨Very well, I will stay here until this place gets boring, in the meantime I'll just take a nap¨ She walked towards the couch and laid there, placing her hands behind her head ¨Cya peeps¨

Nathan was about to say something but Quinn dragged him to his bedroom and closed the door so Jinx wasn't able to hear their conversation.

¨W-what are we going to do with her?¨

¨We'll let her stay comfortable, and when she least expects it…¨ Quinn mashed her fist onto her free hand ¨… We will bring Vi and Caitlyn so they could take care of her.

¨You know… we haven't heard anything from Sejuani lately, you think something happened to her?¨

¨You are _caring_ about her?¨ Quinn looked at him dumbfounded.

¨No, no… it's just… It's odd that she hasn't appeared after we defeated her¨ Nate looked at the bed, there were a lot of clothes on top of it since Jinx was looking in the wardrobe for some suitable clothes for her ¨So… your bed is occupied right now, but mine is not… and I thought that-

¨Keep dreaming, even if we get along very well right now, we are not that deep into the relationship¨ She smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek, as she turned towards the bed and started to pick up some of the clothes.

* * *

 **I'll be dropping this chapter today because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for me (A.K.A. Worlds & Fnatic being the first match of the day). Well well well, our dearest psychopath is now enjoying her stay at Nate's apartment, but for how long will this peace last? And where is Sejuani and Lissandra? I'm not sure where but for some reason I believe something may happen in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Malleus08:** _Great job with the chapter as always. Looking forward to seeing where you take this. I'm rooting for TSM at worlds. Keep up the good work_

 **Thanks man! The story will get more exciting the closer we are getting to the end, and as for TSM, I'm not a big fan of them and they are not the favorites either, but I'm sure they are going to fight their way out of groups (even if it's the group of death)**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Yordles...Furry versions of dwarfs...and can sometimes be damn nuisance. (Also the music was meant for the romantic scene of Nathan and Quinn so there's no need for you commit suicide or whatever you call it...)_

 **Fuck Teemo in particular. Also for the music... I misunderstood! *Jumps out of the window and escapes in a car***

 **Guest:** _This story is a lot better than your old one , you have improved a lot ._

 **Hey thanks! I'm looking forward to improve so I can make top content for the next fanfic.**

 **Guest:** _Whattt? My tips being taken seriously? :P Have a look about and see what works well against Fiora perhaps a good Jax or Ryze would do by catching her off and shutting down trades with some cc before turning on her_

 _Onto the actual story so far I love it! But what about creatures such as Nocturne? What would happen to them? Would they gain his hated of "Fleshbags" ? Would they start to transform into the Darkness that Nocturne is? What about Kha'zic and other's like Nocturne who despise humans? I'd love to see what would happen to them being bound to them._

 **While I haven't seen Ryze in a while since his rework I don't know about that, as for Jax... well, he used to be Fiora's main counter back in the day but now I don't know how it works but I believe he is still on the top of the counter list.**

 **As for your question: The Institute tries to bound the Summoners with ¨normal¨ champions, there are a few cases when they can be paired with the most dangerous ones (For example, the stranger in this story is no other than Ralzith from Summoning Magic whose bound Champion was Kha'Zix) All of the Summoners may change depending on the link between the two, if someone is bound to Nocturne then he/she ¨may¨ suffer some changes in which he/she turns into a ghost thingy or starts hating humans.**

* * *

 **In case nobody noticed, I already started writing the sequel to Summoning Magic, and it's called Joh- Heroes and Legends, but don't worry guys and girls, this fanfic is on top of my list so you'll see more regular updates into this, but once it's done then I'll dedicate to H &L**

 **Also, holy molly, haven't received so many reviews in a single chapter! Thanks guys!**

 **And some bad news here, I got demoted to Gold I after losing a ranked ;-;**

 **Nothing more to say, have a nice weekend and don't forget to cheer for your favorite team tomorrow!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	22. Ch 22: The results of getting drunk

(February 22nd 2015 – 22:50 PM – New York, Earth)

Nathan was still feeling drowsy when he woke up; his eyes were able to adjust since there was no bright light nearby, but there was something odd, when he looked to his sides the Summoner didn't recognize the place he was in. Even if there were any lights he figured out that he was in a long corridor with doors at each side that had a few numbers in it.

It took only a few seconds for him to become aware that he was being dragged in the cold ceramic ground, in front of him a huge armored bear was grabbing his leg without noticing that the purple haired woke up.

¨(How did I get in this mess?)¨ He thought while trying to remember how he got in that place.

After an afternoon where the living room was occupied by Jinx's snores, both Nate and Quinn had to stay in the same room, until the Loose Cannon woke up, they spent hours talking to each other and watching a movie. When the dark arrived they were about to sleep but Jinx was pumped up once again, she knocked at the door countless times creating an annoying _knock knock_.

The Summoner had an idea, considering how the zaunite was not against of having fun he grabbed a few beer bottles from his fridge and placed them in the table. A challenge was the student's idea, the first one who fell asleep will be considered the loser, of course Jinx accepted it and said that if she won then Nate and Quinn would have to accept her as a guest, but if Nathan won she will leave the apartment and won't bother them anymore.

Without further ado the challenge started, it was impressive how though Jinx could be, she already had three bottles and she didn't seem to be affected, on the other hand the Summoner was having a hard time and by the second bottle he drank, Nate was already feeling dizzy, he grabbed the third one but as soon as he tried to take a sip his entire body gave up and fell on the ground. He lost.

That explained what happened to him but where he was right now was still a mystery but being dragged by Volibear in a strange place was not a good signal.

A few more minutes of being dragged and he still didn't knew where he was heading, but the Ursine stopped and let his leg go, the bear turned and grabbed the Summoner by the shoulders, shaking him a bit and trying to wake him up, he turned his head to the right and dropped the purple haired in front of another person.

¨You proved to me that you are quite of a nuisance Nathan, but right now there is no one who can interfere with this important affair¨ The armored woman made an appearance once again, parts of her armor were stained with blood. Who did it belong to? Probably someone who wasn't happy with the idea of having Sejuani as her leader ¨I know what goes in your head right now: Where are we? Why did I bring you here? But that, my dear Summoner, will be answered if you decide to comply¨ The Winter's Wrath summoned her flail and held the handle with one hand and part of the frozen chain with the other.

¨And if don't then you'll kill me, right?¨ Nathan chuckled briefly, he still knew that Sejuani's plans depended on the Summoner's life but she answered with an evilly laugh forcing him to stay silent.

¨You think you are the only Summoner? Tsch tsch Nate, there is much to learn¨ She titled her head at the Ursine and walked through the corridor, the bear pushed him from the back so he would follow the armored woman.

¨So why am I here? Or most importantly, why am I still alive if there are other Summoners?¨ Although he knew that Claire was one, the best thing Nate was able to do was try to soak up as many information he could.

¨There is a group of Summoners in this city as well, far more powerful than you would expect, but I can confirm that they are guarded by… problematic Champions¨ Sejuani stopped in front of double doors and extended her hand at the left one ¨Nathan, let me answer your question with another one: Do you know something about the Frostguard?¨

Before he could answer she immediately opened the doors and pulled him to the other side. Right on the middle of the room was a blue thingy in the middle, big enough to contain a person, he then remember what Arlor showed him, a tomb from which Lissandra emerged.

¨That is…¨

¨Lissandra's resting place, she is still buried inside, but with the power of a Summoner she could easily get back from her sleep¨

¨I don't understand. You want to control this world, and with Ashe already here then don't you think adding another competitor for the throne would just make this harder?¨ The purple haired was confused, but Sejuani shook her head, she already had something in mind.

¨It will, but I see you lack of the knowledge about the Tomb of the Frostguard¨ She pushed the Summoner forward, right next to the tomb made of True Ice ¨Unlike the League matches where one may die but will come back to life later on, Lissandra is somewhat immortal. If she dies her body gets protected like this and after some time she gets back to her original form¨

¨Al…right? I still don't get your point¨ He got slapped in the back of his head by Sejuani.

¨If she awakes before her powers reach their full potential she can be killed and there is no way she would come back to life. Was that very hard to understand?¨

¨Uh… No, but-¨

¨Someone else is here¨ From the other side of the door, the Berserker warned the two people near the tomb.

The Winter's Wrath eyed the Summoner and pushed him through the door once again, she was following from behind while Volibear and Olaf stayed by the door.

The two of them walked through the long corridor; the only sounds came from the princess' armor and the chains from her flail, on the other hand Nate remained silent, thinking who that person might be. Back at the apartment Quinn was completely asleep but maybe Lux noticed something and with Lisa they might go to rescue him. However it may be someone he doesn't know, as far as he could tell there were almost not a lot of possibilities, then again with all of the strange stuff going ever since he met with Sejuani for the first time, it could be anyone.

Before heading to the left, the white haired stopped the Summoner. A red-orange light was shining near Nate's hands, more like a flame. He raised the right one and so did the abnormal light which was following him.

Sejuani knew that this thing was connected to Nathan so if someone had to risk it's life, it had to be him ¨Touch it¨

¨What?¨ He shook his head but the look the princess was more than enough for him to comply.

His hand got closer to the flaming ball, which seemed to get brighter the closer his hand was. Sejuani took a step back just to be cautions but as soon as the Summoner touched the sphere, the flames started cover to his entire hand, he tried to drop the object but for some reason he couldn't.

Even if his hand was engulfed in flames, the cold sensation was still present, much like if the fire wasn't there. He felt something different, the surface of the ball was slowly changing and he was able to grab something out of it, it was a handle, he pulled it and the first thing Nathan noticed was that it looked like something he remembered, he kept moving his hand back up to the point the object was outside of the sphere.

¨Interesting…¨ Sejuani whispered and looked at this new item.

The Summoner inspected it; a black and blue hand crossbow, on the sides of the body there were engravings that looked similar to runes as well as Demacia's emblem, on the front there was a head, and by the looks of it, it was a phoenix made of wood. In his hands he was holding Quinn's crossbow but the only difference was mostly the color it had.

¨Wow, that is one shiny weapon you got there¨ A female voice struck into both Sejuani and Nate's ears, when they turned the psychotic grin from the Loose Cannon was way too close for their liking.

¨Jinx! What are you doing here?¨ Nathan's shout echoed in the entire corridor, Sejuani didn't seem to be amused by the zaunite's appearance as she was probably expecting Quinn or Ashe.

¨Oh, you know, after you passed out I tried to carry your lazy-ass body to your bed but then Olaf came out of nowhere and sent you through a portal. And since your girlfriend was asleep I decided to go through as well, So here I am!¨ She raised her hands in excitement, the Summoner noticed that there were two straps, one connected to her trusty rocket launcher Fish Bones while the other one led to Pow-Pow, her minigun.

¨And waking Quinn up wasn't the most… I don't know… reasonable option?¨

¨Yeeeeeeeeeeeah, but she looked so cute while asleep¨

The princess coughed, grabbing the two kids' attention ¨It is nice that you two are enjoying this moment, but I believe Nathan has some important matters to attend to, right?¨ Sejuani grabbed the purple haired's arm and pulled him so he would walk back to the room where Liss's tomb was.

Without anything else to do Jinx decided to follow Nate from behind, but when she tried to enter into the room the two guards stopped the Loose Cannon in her tracks.

¨Let her in, whatever happens to get will not be our concern¨ Sejuani gave the order and the two guards let the cyan haired in who just climbed her way inside like a rabbit.

Back to how they were before, Sejuani was at the right of Nathan while he was in the front of the Tomb of the Frostguard, from behind the zaunite was observing as a mere guest. The princess grabbed Nate's hand and placed it on the cold True Ice, for him this blue crystal was burning and even if he tried to remove his hand from the tomb, Sejuani was using all of her strength so the ritual would continue.

Once she heard the ice cracking near the hand she released her grip and allowed the Summoner to remove step back. With the True Ice being shattered, the tomb opened in half and everything he saw in his dream with Arlor was becoming reality. From the glacial prison, a very pale woman emerged, the furry ears and the long hair, it was impressive that even with the True Ice and the armor she tends to wear, her body was beautiful.

¨Is she dead?¨ Jinx looked in awe, the witch had her eyes closed, probably she hasn't awoken yet.

¨She is not too far from it…¨ Sejuani muttered while starting to wave her flail, Nathan decided to step back so she could have enough space to swing the weapon forward and kill Lissandra while she was still asleep.

The Winter's Wrath swinged her weapon forward and Nathan closed his eyes, but the sound of broken bones or anything similar was never heard, instead they heard the sound of crystals being bashed. When the Summoner opened his eyes, a wall of True Ice suddenly appeared in front of them and the flail got stuck into the blue crystals.

¨I appreciate that you decided to free me from this glacial prison, Sejuani¨ The female voice coming from behind it echoed in that very room.

The ice barrier shattered until it became millions of piece that fell on the ground, the flail was now loose once again, the body that was floating in a resting position was now standing, her eyes were slowly opening, revealing blue eyes, their color was similar to the true ice, pure and intense.

¨But unfortunately your life ends here!¨

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! And now kids is how we know how Lissandra appeared in New York. We are getting closer to the end and that only means this will get even more exciting, but at the same time it will be even harder for me to write (hell, I even struggled while writing this)**

 **No reviews this time so this A/N will be short :(**

 **On a side note, this Worlds' week was not too pleasant for me**

 **Nothing more to say, nothing more to comment, and as you guys know:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;** )


	23. Ch 23: The Ice Witch

(February 22nd 2015 – 23:25 PM – New York, Earth)

The Ice Witch raised her hand, blocking the only way in or out of the room with True Ice, from outside Olaf and Volibear were already trying to tear down the obstacle but they couldn't even shatter it.

Back into the room, the leader of the Winter's Claw was already trying to attack once again with her flail but every time her weapon got closer, the mage summoned an Ice Shard that deflected Sejuani's attack to the side.

¨Why won't you die?!¨ Sejuani roared as she was once again swinging her weapon at the Frostguard's leader.

¨You will not defeat me if you keep using your barbaric tactics, Sejuani¨ She turned her head at the sides, even if Lissandra was blind, she could still feel her surroundings ¨This world… is different, I can feel my power flow freely¨

¨Oh yeah? Well, let's see how you feel this!¨ Jinx shouted as she grabbed the handle from Fish Bones, as she placed it on her shoulder the rocket launcher expanded and the mouth opened, the eyes of this beast were ignited in orange as a signal that it was ready to fire the explosive breath it contained.

The Loose Cannon pulled the trigger from her weapon and a rocket was sent off from the mouth of Fish Bones. Nathan knew that even if it was a small sized projectile, the explosion would be big enough to cause some more havoc (considering that the power from her rocket launcher was not limited like in Runeterra)

Lissandra smirked and raised her hand at the rocket to which it got frozen inside of a prison. This surprised everyone, especially the Summoner who has never seen the mage imprisoning projectiles or any other skillshots.

¨Your efforts admirable, zaunite, but I am afraid your fun time is over¨ The Ice Witch moved her hand to the right, aiming at Jinx who switched to her minigun. Lissandra's fingers twitched and beneath the cyan haired, the ground started to shake and True Ice emerged covering her legs ¨You may have been an honorable rival in the Rift, but this is not Runeterra anymore¨ And with those last words, the princess with furry ears raised her hand once again and the Loose Cannon got covered in the same Ice that was used in the witch's tomb.

Nathan stood there in silence, half amazed and half terrified. Jinx was now imprisoned which meant that his apartment will no longer be invaded by her, but at the same time she was probably dead, however back in the game Lissandra only put her victims in stasis for a few seconds but since she was now free, those few seconds could meant almost an eternity.

¨What is this?¨ The Summoner turned to his right and saw Lissandra's face, her cold hand touched Nate's cheek which caused shivers in his spine. Her fingers were like True Ice; the main difference was that the unbearable cold was constant. The nails of the witch were travelling from his cheek, down to his neck, extending the cold sensation.

She then grabbed the Summoner's neck and tightened the grip with her hand, forcing Nate to float in the air. Although Lissandra's eyes were just pools of blue with no irises, he felt that she was able to see him. ¨A Summoner? No… he is not too powerful… but I can still sense something inside him¨ She was `inspecting´ the purple haired, the grip around his neck was getting tighter and it was getting even more difficult to breathe.

¨Leave him alone Lissandra, the only battle that needs to be settled is between us¨ Sejuani clenched her fist and started to swing her flail once again to attack the Ice Witch.

¨So be it, but I do believe this is not the right way for a princess to fight¨ She dropped Nathan and started to channel some energy from the room.

The Tomb that was shattered turned into liquid and headed to where the Ice Witch was. The chill water was rising and covering Lissandra's legs up to the point it started to solidify, creating a structure for her to stand or at least move without using her legs. The rest of the liquid kept going up her body and it turned into a piece of dark blue cloth that seemed very protective; the top of her head was covered as well with into a horned helm that protected her furry ears. Liss' long white hair was now tied behind the helmet and extended almost to where her body ended and the pedestal of True Ice started.

With this transformation being completed, the same Lissandra that Nathan saw from the game was now standing in front of him with her hands resting on the front.

¨That's a nice trick you pulled with that True Ice, but I must remind you that I am immune to it, so I want to see you try…¨ The Winter's Wrath gave the mage a smug look while the latter just smirked.

¨I was hoping you said that!¨ Lissandra accepted Sejuani's challenge and summoned a hand that was made of ice from the ground and started to advance towards the other woman.

When this icy claw was almost near the Winter's Wrath, it transported the witch near her but the warmonger did a quick sidestep to the left and avoided getting damaged. In return, Sejuani swung her weapon but just like every other attempts she did, it got deflected by an ice shard.

Nathan was not safe in that room, and whoever stood victorious from that battle it would translate into bad news for him. The only way out of the room which was covered in True Ice was starting to suffer from all of the bashing it received from the Viking and the Ursine and some of its parts were starting to fall, allowing the two of them to have a look at the inside.

¨Lissandra? Alive?!¨ Volibear huffed as he was trying to remove some more ice from the door.

¨Do not worry about her! Your priority is to get the Summoner, dead or alive¨ With that order disposed, the two lieutenants focused their eyes on the purple haired who was trying to find a way out, but so far there weren't any positive results.

With that True Ice blocking the door, and the two princesses in the room fighting to death, Nate had nothing but to wait, he tried to stay away but he heard something else coming from the outside. It wasn't people talking; instead it was the sound of an animal. The Summoner couldn't figure out what it was until the animal got closer. The huffing made it clear what it was and it only had one objective: Protect his master.

Nathan stepped away as the wall he was facing received a new decorating hole from Bristle who rushed towards the mage, but as expected she raised a wall behind her, slowing the boar down.

The hole created a new opportunity for the Summoner to escape, but the other two members of the Winter's Claw managed to break the True Ice from the door and were now inside of the room, focusing their eyes on the student.

Without hesitating, Nate stood up and ran towards the hole in the wall while being chased. He remembered the crossbow that he had in his hand was loaded, and even if the people behind him were far from suffer any injury from a simple bolt, the purple haired had to try if he wanted to escape.

During this chase, Nate looked behind and saw that the Ursine was getting closer to him since he was running in his four legs. The Summoner prepared his weapon and by forgetting all of the training the demacian taught to him, he started to fire the bolts at the enemies behind him, sadly none of them were accurate.

After a few more steps, Nathan was already tired, his legs gave in and the purple haired fell on the cold ice, panting. He turned his back towards ground and saw that Volibear stopped running as well, by standing on his back legs he was walking furiously, and ready to strike. Olaf was still too far, it was impressive the distance the Summoner ran from the building, he wasn't that much of an athlete.

¨Even if Sejuani wants you, her orders never forbid us from delivering a corpse¨ The bear roared and raised his claw, preparing to attack, Nate was too scared to even aim the crossbow at the bear, knowing that it would just delay his demise.

The Summoner closed his eyes, it was better for him not to see his death. But as he waited, his end did not come, he felt the warmth of another body close to him, as he opened his eyes the tattooed back from the Heart of the Freljord was in front of him with his imposing shield blocking the attack from the bear.

¨Don't be afraid Summoner, Braum's shield is here for you¨ The warm smile from the man with the moustache didn't change Nate's reaction.

When the purple haired looked back he saw that Ashe and Tryndamere were arriving as well. He crawled away as Braum was trying to push the Ursine back while from the Summoner's left, the Barbarian King was running at Olaf with his sword being dragged in the snow.

¨Summoner, are you alright?´ The leader of the Avarosan helped him get back up.

¨Y-yeah… how… how did you knew I was in danger?¨

¨Your friend's house is not too far from here, besides I sensed a great surge of power and the only people who had this power was Sejuani and…¨ The Frost Archer looked at the hole from where Nathan escaped and saw something coming out of it. The armored slim figure and the ice pedestal she was standing on was easy for Ashe to recognize ¨…Lissandra¨

In just mere seconds the Ice Witch appeared in front of the archer and the student ¨Isn't this nice? The three princesses of the Freljord, now reunited in a different world but still with the same goal¨

¨Same goal? This is not our world! The people living in it do not need suffer because of our conflicts!¨ Ashe shouted at the mage who smiled and rested her head in one of her pale hands.

¨People will do what I command if they want to avoid consequences¨ She raised her free hand and summoned an ice shard at the two people in front of her.

¨Summoner!¨ Ashe pushed Nathan out of the way as she got hit by the projectile, thankfully she wasn't killed in the process but an important injury appeared in her arm.

¨Now kid… I want to make you an offer¨ She turned at Nathan who was backing away slowly ¨Your potential has no limits, but it is blocked. I know how to unleash it, but I want one thing from you…¨ She got closer to the Summoner's face, scratching beneath his chin with her fingernail ¨Join me, and you will see things, no mortal has imagined¨

¨If you accept that offer Nathan, I will break every single bone of yours until there is nothing left to play with!¨ Sejuani shouted from behind the witch, she was mounted on top of Bristle who was already preparing to charge at the mage ¨This Summoner does not belong to you, bitch!¨

¨My my… such a language for a princess like you, no wonder your tribe of barbarians is the weakest of all three¨ Lissandra taunted the warmonger who in response roared in anger and commanded her boar to attack.

With everyone already fighting it was time for Nathan to escape before anyone else in the city noticed that weird people were doing a lot of mess. By using this as a distraction he ran towards his apartment, hoping that the three girls were not worried that he was missing.

* * *

Now now, shit just got even more messy for Nate. Lissandra is kind of a big deal since she is a mage (and the fact that the Institute isn't there to nerf her powers, well gg)

If my calculations are not wrong, there will be around 6 or 7 chapters left (Number may vary depending if I want to add something in the middle or not)

* * *

 **Guest:** _Noooo I forgot go review :'c. Anyhow what's stopped the champions from destroying half the city? Surely Sion's lose or Gragas is drunk and causing destruction and where's shaco? I want to hear the punchline 3_

 _\- The Anti-Fiora tip giving guest_

I've been thinking, since in the main story I `wrote´ the headlines for the Void Champions, but then I think that I forgot many important parts in my story (How people would react if they see a 4 meter tall guy with an axe, or a giant wearing a scuba suit and with a super anchor as well?) Gragas wouldn't be so messy around, he just sits in a bar and starts drinking like there was no tomorrow. As for Shaco, fuck him. Fuck that Champion, fuck that counter jungle, and his god damned boxes that interrupt me when I'm playing as jungle tanks.

 **Yorkmanic88** : _It was from this moment that Sejuani knew...that she had fucked up._

 ***Proceed to show footage of Sejuani getting rekt against a container***

* * *

 **And so this week ends. Tomorrow second week of Worlds and here's to me, hoping that FNC gets out of groups. Other than that there is nothing else to say. Thanks to everyone who are following/favorit..ing all of my stories and thanks for sending those reviews and PM people.**

 **'Till then, have a nice week and weekend, as for me:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	24. Ch 24: Doing a scout's task

(February 27th 2015 – 2:50 PM – Outside of the Chrysler Building, New York, Earth)

After being in the middle of a battle between the leaders of the three tribes in the Freljord, Nathan returned to his home and informed Quinn about the situation so she immediately decided to work towards gathering information on the Ice Witch.

The days have passed and the information popped out without having to look for it since the TV was reporting an anomaly that was happening at the Chrysler Building. Two days after Lissandra got freed from her Tomb, this building started to get frozen and the floors were slowly being covered in True Ice, in less than 24 hours the blue crystal was everywhere and was expanding at a slow pace towards the buildings and the roads in the vicinity.

With the Frostguard fortress already on sight, the scout and the Summoner were observing the building from the other side of the street where the True Ice hasn't infected the ground yet. However this duo brought another person who didn't seem to enjoy the fact that in front of him was a building where a powerful wizard was probably looking at them.

¨Remind me why you told me to come¨ Clark was rubbing his hands in an effort to keep them warm; around the Chrysler Building the temperature was colder and every minute that cold felt even worse.

¨Because Lisa was busy and so was Lux. Plus Ashe and her people are missing ever since Liss woke up¨ Nathan crossed his arms, looking at a wall made of True ice that was covering the main entrance.

¨Hey…¨ Clark was looking at the Summoner, specifically his hair ¨… you did something to your-¨

¨Silence! Look at that¨ Quinn whispered while pointing at a few ice blocks that were near the entrance, none of the students noticed them when they arrived.

The three of them got closer to said block, it was big and almost human sized, and considering how Lissandra imprisoned Jinx it was clear that someone might be inside. The scout touched the ice and her hand immediately got kicked due to the cold sensation, she tried to look at the person inside but it was no one they knew.

¨That is creepy, I mean are they even alive?¨ Clark was looking at the other tombs, all of them had shadows inside which meant they were all occupied.

¨They are, and that's the worst part. When we fought in the Rift this prisons only lasted a few seconds but right here… it is unknown¨ Quinn turned at another Tomb that was slightly different from the others, this one had something on the top, four blue blades were trying to free the person trapped inside.

Upon a further inspection, the prisoner was a woman wearing a blue armor, the hair was crystalized and colored in a similar way to her armor albeit a lighter tone. The student didn't know who that person was but Nate and Quinn already had an idea.

¨First Jinx… and now Irelia on her Frostblade skin…¨ The Summoner peeked at the scout who was scared, the True Ice changed how Irelia looked and she feared that if one day the witch imprisoned her too, he would suffer the same transformation ¨I wonder…¨ Nate whispered and walked to the back of the Tomb, trying to get a closer look at Irelia's back.

¨What are you doing?¨ The scout followed the purple haired from behind.

¨I just want to confirm if the rumors are true, and apparently they are…¨ He covered his mouth, trying to block an incoming laugh; with a look of confusion coming from the scout, Nate pointed Irelia's lower back.

¨What are you trying to- Oh… oh wow it is big…¨ Quinn was impressed and rested her hands on her waist ¨Maybe being imprisoned in True Ice can bring some benefits¨

¨Hey, can you stop? I hear someone coming¨ Clark turned towards a car that was nearby and hid on the side that was not facing the building, the Demacian duo heard the same noises as well and went towards another car that was right next to Clark's.

The three of them heard something and they were not wrong, from the opposite hide of their hiding spot came two boys that were around Nate's age, they were wearing some heavy winter clothes as if they were prepared for the cold around the building, the most noticeable feature was that one of them had pink hair. They split and focused on inspecting every ice block.

¨More Summoners¨ Quinn whispered, her eyes were following the two newcomers, they haven't seen the trio yet ¨And they are far more powerful than you Nathan…¨

The pink haired Summoner walked past the block where Irelia was imprisoned, this one of course attracted his attention due to the blades that were on top, he looked at the inside and with a grin turned at the other boy who was still looking at other blocks.

¨Yo Nick! I found something¨ This boy waved at the other Summoner who ran to him as soon as he heard his voice ¨Look at this¨

Nick nodded and smiled as he pulled his phone from one of the pockets from the jacket he was wearing ¨I never expected to see an actual skin... well neither I was expecting seeing Champions in this world but here we are, right?¨

The black haired aimed the phone at the ice block and took a few pictures on the front and the top, focusing mostly on the blades that were stuck. Nick gave the other Summoner a thumbs up and turned away but the pink haired decided to stay and have a closer look at the back ¨Well well well… I found some fine booty right here¨ He chuckled and whistled at Nick who walked back towards his friend.

¨I wonder what is Cait's opinion on this…¨

¨Hey, as long as she doesn't find out what I'm doing, then everything will be fine. Besides I already have enough pressure with Vi trying to seduce me¨ The pink haired sighed and peeked at the cars where the trio was hiding ¨We are being spied…¨ He frowned and crossed his arms, Nick walked at his side, raising his arms as if he was trying to prepare to fight.

¨This is Lissandra's fortress now, of course there must be spies around here¨ The black haired answered as he turned away from where he came from ¨Matt come on, I don't have any phone signal right here. Let's go¨

The Summoner looked at the two cars and sighed ¨I hope we don't have to enter there¨ Mat whispered and turned, following his friend from behind up to the point they disappeared from the trio's sight.

They waited behind the cars another minute in case the two Summoners decided to return but they never did.

Once outside of their hideout, Quinn advanced at Irelia's prison, and so did Clark who was curious on what the scout and Nate were looking at earlier, on the other hand the purple haired stayed away and looked up at the building which extended high into the sky. He felt something strange; someone was watching him but apart from Quinn and Clark there was no one else there.

¨Uh… guys, can we leave? I don't have a good feeling about this place anymore¨ The Summoner looked at his sides, but he still wasn't able to see anybody else.

¨Nathan, are you alright? You look pale¨ Quinn looked at him. It was true, his skin no longer had his usual tone but unlike the last time where he got hit in his hand by an arrow from Ashe, he wasn't feeling cold at all. ¨Nate?¨ The redhead asked the Summoner once again but he didn't respond.

Nathan looked at his white pale hands, his body felt heavy and so did his eyes. His vision became blurry and all of the colors turned to black, a heavy thud rang into his ears, something fell to the ground, and that something was him.

* * *

(February 27th 2015 – 3:30 PM – ?)

Nathan opened his eyes, the place he was in was not the street in front of the Chrysler Building, and it wasn't his apartment either, in fact he wasn't in any place at all. There was only darkness surrounding him and the only light in that place was illuminating him.

¨What are you going to do Summoner?¨ The voice of Lissandra came from his right, when he turned his head, another light appeared in the room, this time showing Lissandra ¨You are in the middle of a war and the Freljord needs your support. You must join the Frostguard¨

¨He will not do such thing!¨ Sejuani appeared on the left side, wearing her blood stained armor she looked at Nathan angrily ¨He is a treacherous rat but even if he deserves to be tortured, his place is with the Winter's Claw¨

¨No, I am not a tool for fighting! I will not join any of you!¨

¨And what if there are lives at stake?¨ Sejuani grinned while holding her flail in her hands ¨The commoner is weak, as soon as her guard is down, I will be the one that makes her head roll in the ground. That is… of course if you do not join me¨

¨Why are you threatening our Summoner right here? The death of your beloved ones should not be in your path, especially when you can save them¨ Lissandra extended her hand ¨I can unleash your true potential, and you will be able to protect your friends¨

¨And that is your plan? People must fear you in order to rule over them. It is survival of the fittest Nathan, you kill, or you get killed¨

¨Stop!¨ Nathan covered his ears, the constant yelling from the two princesses kept going but suddenly it stopped. Silence once again in that room and the two freljordians weren't moving ¨What?¨

From the darkness another figure emerged, the face of this newcomer was not unknown for the Summoner, the wide grin in this old man's face was getting bigger for each step he took towards Nathan.

¨Surprised?¨

¨Arlor? But… why?¨

¨You need to be guided, as you lost your path once again Summoner¨ From his hand a knife appeared, the same weapon Nate used to kill one of Sejuani's henchmen back at Lisa's house ¨There is only one way to stop this¨

¨They are Champions, there are far more powerful than me and no offence but Lux and Quinn are no match for them¨ Nate looked at his hands, he was holding the same crossbow that appeared some nights ago.

¨Even the most powerful foes can be beaten with the right strategy. Divide and conquer Summoner, attack them when they are weak and you shall claim victory¨ Arlor gave the hunting knife to the purple haired, the tone in his voice was different, more aggressive which didn't fit the robed man's older appearances ¨Besides, their deaths will make your world safer, am I right?¨

¨True… but…. I don't know¨ The Summoner looked at both weapons in his hands, worried and scared.

¨The time for doubt is over. Act now, before you are forced to do things you do not want to do. Until then...¨ The old man turned and walked towards the darkness, his face showed a slight smirk as he disappeared, leaving Nathan back with the two frozen Sejuani and Lissandra.

* * *

 **First and foremost, sorry for this poor chapter. Second, I couldn't upload it yesterday because for some reason, internet just went nuts by the night and my browser wasn't loading any site.**

 **There is fighting coming on and... I do hope I don't get writer's block :(**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _I hate Lissandra. She's a cold hearted bitch that's what_

 **Yet I can't blame Lissandra for everything, after all she helped me climb back to gold by the end of the season.**

* * *

 **I hope writer's block doesn't get me for the next chapter. Also, if anyone was thinking about it, there will be NO lemon. Also, we reached quarter finals boooooooooys :D *cough* Alright, more on topic. Few chapters left and nothing more to say.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	25. Ch 25: The last roads

(March 1st 2015 – 1:15 PM – Lisa's apartment, New York, Earth)

Days after the scouting, Quinn has been worried about her Summoner, he constantly talks about how he had to kill the princesses but at the same time he didn't wanted to do it or he was completely useless against Sejuani and Lissandra. Needless to say he was way too stressed and considering how Lissandra was actually dominating in this `war´ it wouldn't take too long before she covers the entire city in True Ice.

During that day, both Lisa and Lux offered the Summoner a meal at their apartment, so he would talk about other things and keep his mind away from all of the recent events.

Once they were all on the table, everyone started to eat, except for the purple haired, the tapping sound of the cutlery in his hands on the wooden table was annoying, Nathan was looking at the food, still intact after almost ten minutes since the girls served it in the table.

¨If you are wondering, that piece of meat will not attack you Nate…¨ Lisa tried to break that silence with a joke but none of the other two girls followed the student so it made the situation even worse. She sighed and placed her cutlery in the plate ¨You're still thinking about your task right?¨

The Summoner nodded, he seemed scared, he already killed someone once but even if that was just as self-defense there was blood in his hands.

¨Nathan…¨ Lux looked at the purple haired, just like everyone else, she was worried about him, the boy turned his eyes at the mage but it was hard for him to keep visual contact with those blue eyes ¨If I was in your situation, I would feel the same, but right now your best option is to rely on your friends, the people who you can trust¨

The Summoner slammed his fist on the table while he shook his head ¨You don't get it, this is not about us… it's about me and having to defeat two Champions in order to save our world¨

¨You are a SUMMONER, your objective is to SUMMON us into the battlefield¨ Quinn said angrily, she loved Nathan but the way he acted was completely selfish and she wouldn't feel happy if he went to Lissandra's fortress by himself just to die in mere seconds ¨Lux and I can handle if we have to fight. Then there's Lisa…¨ The scout turned at the other student who was already pouting with her arms crossed.

¨Nathan is my friend, and even if I can't cast magic or use a crossbow, the least I can do is to help him, I don't care if I have to break some bones, but I will not let him fight alone!¨ Lisa was determined to support his friend, even if she had to risk her life.

¨No, you will stay here, because there is no way you-¨

¨I am the only person who knows something about the fortress…¨ Lisa interrupted the mage, this of course attracted the attention of the other Champion and the Summoner, this two being curious on what kind of information she may hide ¨I know that there is a way to enter into the building, you said the main door was blocked so why not take the staff entrance?¨

Nate nodded, he agreed that it might be the best idea and since there were no other plans, that was his only option ¨Fine, I'll go there and-¨

¨Wait, you don't know where that entrance is, you will probably take a lot of time so here is my offer: You will get to know where the door is, but in exchange I must go with you¨

¨No way, I'll find another entrance, even if I have to make one myself!¨ The Summoner stood from the chair but Quinn grabbed his arm, the grip around it was tight so it was evident that she didn't wanted Nate to go alone ¨Let me go, I have to do this.

¨You do, but going alone is plain stupid. We are NOT letting you fight against a Champion all by yourself¨ The scout stood up as well, holding the other hand from Nate ¨I am bound to you because it is my duty to protect you, don't make me fail my only task because you need to feel manly for this¨

¨It's not… you are… argh. You wanna come? Fine, but Lisa stays here¨

¨No chance, you'll have to take me and Clark along, and before you ask, I already convinced him to come too, so no backsies¨ The student smiled, Nate was now in a situation where he couldn't win this argument. He sighed and raised his hands and walked back to his apartment, leaving the three girls with their lunch still on their table.

¨Do you think we annoyed him enough?¨ Lux was revolving the piece of meat from her plate while she rested her head with her right hand.

¨I'd say more than enough¨ Lisa chuckled over her victory.

* * *

(March 1st 2015 – 5:50 PM – Outside of Chrysler building, New York, Earth)

With the crew waiting on the side of the building the darkened door which on top it read `Staff entrance´ was their way in. All of the students were wearing heavy clothes, even if it hindered some of their movement they were at least protected from the cold and any attack they might receive, on the other hand the two Champions were wearing their traditional clothes, Quinn with her red and purple outfit and Lux had her blue and golden armor, but unlike the scout she had to wear a coat on top of it because she wasn't able to stay warm. The phoenix flew down and landed on the Summoner's shoulder, looking at the rest of the people who were anxious on what they will find inside.

¨Look, I would never ask you to come with me, in fact I don't want you to go in. It is MY task so no one else should be involved, is that ok?¨ Nate tried to give one more chance to his friends so they would back out.

¨I know we are friends dude, but if it wasn't for Lisa who is blackmailing me, then I wouldn't be here, at all!¨ Clark placed his hands inside of the pockets from his jacket, he tried to back away but both Lisa and Lux pushed him forward.

¨I will remind you this: You are the one who is tasked to defeat Lissandra and Sejuani, but you must need people following so you don't die while doing it¨ Quinn frowned while loading her crossbow; the phoenix jumped from the Summoner's shoulder and went towards the arm of his original owner.

¨Yeah but… but… Look, I do care about you¨

¨And we care about you too, but acting that way will only lead to your death¨ Lux answered, making the purple haired sigh in response.

¨I guess I can't change your mind then¨ He turned towards the door and touched the handle, it was cold but he was able to open it nonetheless ¨Here we go...¨ The Summoner whispered and entered into the building.

Everyone followed Nathan from behind, their path was complete dark and the only light was coming from the door so they had to keep it open to see, almost at the other end there was a door and they hoped that it would lead them to a room with better lighting. And they were right, the next room was the reception from the Chrysler Building, to their right the front desk and the stairs that led towards the upper floors, to the left the main entrance was open and the True Ice that blocked it some days ago disappeared.

¨Do you think Lissandra is waiting for us?¨ Nathan walked near the front desk and looked all around him. There were a lot of ice blocks and probably all of them were occupied by people who were too curious and ended up with a horrible fate, worse than death.

¨Probably, but she is not the only thing we should be aware of¨ Quinn eyed at the roof and closed her eyes ¨There are Summoners and Champions here. Who? I don't know, but they aren't too far¨

¨Other Champions? Maybe they can help us!¨ Lisa was still unaware that there were living people inside of the ice blocks and it was impossible for the group to crack those prisons open just like that.

¨They are trapped, I don't think we are going to receive their help any time soon…¨ Lux muttered and walked towards one of the staircases ¨Maybe we should go up, Lissandra might be on the upper floors¨

The group nodded and decided to stick together while going up the stairs, for every floor they visited the amount of ice blocks was increasing and their fear did too, none of them wanted to fail and end up crystallized.

¨Little question girls, what are you going to do once this is over?¨ Clark was walking at the side of Lisa and behind the two Champions, Nathan was the one leading the entire group.

¨I guess we'll continue to go to the university, right? Just because we are in this situation, doesn't mean we are going to abandon all of our studies¨ Lisa looked at the crystallized blocks, trying not to touch them.

¨I guess Quinn and I will go back to our duties. Not before we give a report to Jarvan on what we saw in this world¨ Lux was holding her baton quite tight, she was ready to cast a binding on the first enemy that appeared.

There was silence all around them but the only noise came from their footsteps on the ice which made the entire situation even more frightening. They knew Lissandra already acknowledged their presence in the building and it would be a matter of time until she appeared and decided to attack the group.

They kept going up until they arrived at the fourth floor, in which unlike the other ones the Ice blocks were quite numerous and they were blocking their vision.

¨Stay together, I don't like this…¨ Quinn decided to step forward and be the one leading all of them.

With Nathan on the front of the other two students and Lux covering the rear, they advanced slowly because they didn't knew what may appear behind the corner.

As they got closer to the stairs on the other side of the room, they heard a weird noise coming from above, as they turned the group saw that the ceiling cracked and part of it fell in the middle of the room, however there was something else since from that piece that fell from above there were also human screams.

Once it crashed, the group stayed and tried to figure out if the people who were now in the room with them were allies or enemies.

¨You girls are alright down there?¨ A female voice with a British accent came way from above, almost everyone who were waiting by the stair knew that voice belonged to a certain marksman.

¨Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll meet outside¨ The answer from the girl that fell triggered something into the student's ears.

The first person to run towards where the voice came from was Lisa, and even if Lux and Quinn tried to grab her she was already away from their grasp. None of them wanted to spread out so they followed the brown haired from behind.

The group stopped right in front of two girls who were wiping away the dust and some pieces of ice that were attached to their clothes. Nathan was able to recognize both of them while the students only one.

One of the girls with brown hair and green eyes was holding a dagger, but she was mostly focusing on her partner, another girl with red hair and with the same color of eyes however there was a scar in her right eye.

This Summoner-Champion duo were the representatives of Noxus, although Nathan wanted to call them by their names: Claire and Katarina.

* * *

 **And now everyone knows what happened to Claire and Kat! Hooray (I guess) Now next chapter will include some fighting and heavy stuff, probably it will be a bit longer for you to enjoy, HOWEVER, I will take a break from writing for a week (need to gather up ideas and all that) so next chapter will be released by the 26 (following the schedule of monday and thursday updates) so until then, I'll leave you with this sort of cliffhanger.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Sorry. I'm not all for wars or tribe wars. I'm more of a lonian when it comes to war and will mostly oppose of things like this. And with the words of AlphaOmegaSin...I say these to be people that enjoy war including to the assholes Noxians (yes I'm talking to you too, Swain.)..."Double digit IQ hollow brain mother fucking no goddamn develope frontal lobe having mother fucker shut the fuck up." It sucks. Plain and simple. Keep up the good work, dude._

 **So uh... I don't think you'll like that waifurina appeared in the story. On topic: It was hard to create a story with the Freljord Champions and avoid not talking about the civil war going on. And thanks, I'll try to keep with all the chapters!**

 **Guest** : _I don't feel Lissandras too strong of a champion atm, as an awful lot of champions in mid have the mobility, kit and range to dodge and escape her trades unless she pops ultimate on them instantly._

 _But wouldn't Brand seek out Lissandra? He wants to set the world on fire. Lissandra would prevent it and be more capable of it then most. I'm somewhat hoping that Garen will pop into the story and be that over protective brother he's portrayed as._

 _Anti-Fiora-Tipgiving guest_  
 _(Going to be going by AFTG for less typing!)_

 **1) Lissandra used to be a great champion back in the day, nowadays she is still strong but like you said, in mid she has to face against high movility champions and with the nerfs she received overtime she is more viable into toplane now (althooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo facing a Darius may not be a good idea)**

 **2) Brand's future... well, let's say something happened, maybe Lissandra can shed some light on that ;)**

* * *

 **We done for the week people and with Origen vs Flash Wolves playing, I'll be off. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to Follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed the story and also reviews help me improve into my writing and it is also a way to interact with all of you guys and girls!**

 **'Till then:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	26. Ch 26: The throne room

(March 1st 2015 – 6:20 PM – Chrysler Building, New York, Earth)

¨Claire?!¨ From behind Clark shouted in surprise.

This sound was noticed by the assassin and her partner who looked at the group standing in front of them.

¨What?!¨ The noxian Summoner turned her head at the three students and the Champions ¨What are you doing here?¨

¨Hey Claire¨ Lisa waved at her friend as she turned her eyes at the redhead ¨Hey Kat¨

¨Wait, you know Katarina?! Why didn't you tell me before?¨ Nathan was confused.

¨Because…¨ The student answered shyly, she looked around at the ice blocks without trying to make eye contact with Nate ¨Because I promised Claire not to tell you anything, she told me that Katarina must be kept a secret between her and me and if you knew then you would probably freak out¨ She grabbed the Summoner's shoulders and looked at him ¨I swear, I wanted to tell you but with how the things were faring, I decided not to¨

Nathan stepped away and scratched the back of his head, even though he was already suspecting that Claire was a Summoner and that the girl he met weeks ago was probably Katarina, it all turned out to be true, but he still found it hard to digest the fact that Lisa already knew about this.

The Sinister Blade drew closer to the blonde mage, ever since the two of them met they have been eyeing at each other and considering how Demacia and Noxus hate each other it would be no surprise if their Champions had some hatred at each other. But instead the redhead extended her hand and so did Lux as they both shook them.

¨I… I am glad that you are okay¨ Katarina muttered while looking away almost embarrassed of what she was doing.

Lux smiled and turned that handshake into a hug ¨Oh, I am SO glad that you are fine. I was worried that the Du Couteau girl would have problems in this new world¨

¨This is weird, shouldn't you be enemies? Or… hate each other?¨ Nathan pointed at the two girls hugging.

¨Just because our City States hate each other it doesn't mean you can't make friends within this rivalry. Kat and I have been friends for a long time, mostly outside of the matches we spend time talking at each other. But then it was hard for us to maintain contact outside of the Rift, Swain was already suspecting and so did my brother, although he had a different reason to… suspect of Kat¨ The blonde chuckled but the Noxian had to look away since her cheeks lighted up in a bright red.

¨Speaking of which…¨ Lux looked at the girl she was hugging ¨Have you seen him lately? N-not that I care about him, but if he ends up dying, I will make sure he regrets it!¨

¨No… I don't know anything about him ever since I am in this world, but you know Garen, he can take care of himself¨ The mage smiled and ended the hug.

¨Enough of this, what are you two doing here?¨ Quinn looked at the Summoner and her Champion.

Claire crossed her arms and tilted her head ¨Kat and I are here on a mission, but all of you are in a place where you shouldn't be, so the question should actually go to you¨

¨We are here to… finish something¨ Nate tried not to reveal all of their plans since Claire would probably interfere and protect her friend.

¨Fine, then we'll go with you; after this entire place is not safe and you will probably need protection, even if Nathan and his Champions are here¨ Claire smirked and the group decided to move forward.

As they resumed their path back up, Quinn, Nathan and Claire were on the front the last two without saying a single word to each other while Katarina and Lux were on the back protecting the two students. For every floor they visited the amount of imprisoned people was increasing, and so did the cold.

Claire told them that she was on the building with some other friends to rescue another Champion, the reason she fell from the floor above was that Trundle appeared and tried to stop her group from retrieving said person.

On the other hand Nathan was not paying attention at all; instead he was looking at the other Summoner. Just like him she went through some changes, instead of her blue eyes this time she had green eyes, matching the color of Katarina.

¨Are you listening Nathan?¨ The noxian Summoner waved her hand in front of the purple haired's eyes, he shook his head as he snapped back into reality.

¨Yeah… no need to be mean¨

¨Mean? Look, Lisa is my friend and even though I hope you tried not to drag her into this, please protect her. Lux may be protective enough but you are a Summoner, and you know what that means¨ She looked forward, all of them were already panting as they climbed enough floors to be tired already and the cold was not helping them either.

¨To be honest, I never wanted Lux, Quinn or Lisa to help me since this is something I must do by myself, but they insisted. As for Clark, well your friend blackmailed him¨

The entire group stopped once they found an obstacle in their way, a gigantic door made of ice was blocking their path. The Champions felt something on the other side, a powerful force, probably Lissandra.

They stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out how to get through but the door was heavy and even if they all tried it won't budge.

¨There must be another way in, let's go back and-¨ Nate wasn't able to finish his sentence since the door started to open on its own, Lissandra was waiting for them.

Inside of the big room, the glacial pillars connected from the ground to the ceiling; a lot of imprisoned people were standing at their left and right and on the far end of the room a blue throne in which a woman with white snowy hair was sitting with a grin on her face.

The group got closer to the throne where Lissandra was standing, her head was resting on her right hand ¨I was not expecting to see you again Katarina¨ She rose her head and turned at Nathan ¨But I was certainly expecting you, Summoner¨

Nate's heart was beating at an abnormal pace, one of his objectives was in front of him, and even if it looked easy just to pull the trigger and end with her life, he knew that Lissandra had many tricks prepared so the best idea was to be patient instead of rushing.

¨You know why I am here, right?¨ Nathan stepped forward, he grabbed the hunting knife from his pocket and in his other hand the crossbow appeared once again.

¨I do, but certainly you are not the only one…¨ She waved her hand to the front, greeting someone else.

¨So you decided to bring everyone to their death Nathan¨ From behind the group the voice of Sejuani echoed in that room. They turned and indeed it was the Winter's Wrath, at her side Olaf spinning his axes.

¨I am happy to see our family reunited once again, but I cannot thank you enough for setting me free Sejuani¨ Lissandra said sarcastically as she stood from her throne, her legs were covered in True Ice, creating the pedestal she uses to move.

¨I set you free once, but I can also bring you down¨ Sejuani stepped into the room.

Now the group was in the middle of what is going to be another conflict between the princesses of the Freljord.

¨I will be glad to fight you, but let me take care of the unneeded components¨ Lissandra raised her hand and the ground started to shake beneath the group.

Everyone tried to spread out from each other but that was a horrible mistake from them. From the ground two glacial claws grabbed Claire and Katarina, raising them up. This hands started to move violently and threw the duo outside of the room, making them crash on the wall opposite of the door.

¨Claire!¨ Nathan shouted and tried to run towards them but Sejuani was in his path.

The door started to close slowly and on the other side the Summoner started to stand up but there wasn't enough time for her to enter once again into the throne room ¨Nate! Whatever you do, keep Lisa and Clark safe!¨ The brown haired girl shouted as the door closed.

The purple haired boy grouped once again with the rest and looked at both sides, there was a fight incoming, one that would decide the future of his world.

Lissandra chuckled, summoning two ice shards above her shoulders ¨How cute, but your friends will be serving me once I am done with you. Let's fight!¨

* * *

 **Wow, last 2 weeks were just... wow. Lots of things happened in that time in which I did not end up happy with it. Well, first I have to say sorry for this short chapter, next one I'll try to make it longer because a fight is coming, and what a fight!**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _I have a feeling Sejuani is going to lose her shit._

 **If she hasn't lost it already with Nathan...**

 **Guest:** _What's stopped Sion or even Syndra in this world...? Or have they not been transferred over? I can think of half a dozen different champions willing to create encase chaos happily, And now for a humble request Azir, I can think that he'd like to end the three faction war simply to see stability (And the extra resources it enables because he wouldn't be capable of allying without being pitched into s three way war with solid ally's). Also fuck Temmo, I'd like to see the bastard die once._

 _The Anti Fiora Tip Giving guest_

 **All of the Champions have been transferred however the Voidborns are in the Void until Malzhar releases them, thing is where. Some may have been sent to deserts or even the middle of the ocean. But yeah, having Sion wandering around the middle of the city will be chaotic. So is for Cho'Gath but for some reason he... will have something to say soon ;)**

 **Azir would probably end the conflict by deploying his cock-blocking anti engage ultimate but he is busy with some other problems in another part of hte world.**

* * *

 **Chapter done! I spent this weekend doing many things, for instance I was watching Worlds and I was very happy for Fnatic... very... very... happy**

 **;-;**

 **Every chapter I find it quite hard to write and I am afraid that the normal schedule won't be followed and I am rushing a lot (Sorry D:) New week and probably two chapters and with the ending being so close...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**

 **P.S: Don't buy Payday 2, they fucked up.**


	27. Ch 27: One last fight

(March 1st 2015 – 6:55 PM – Chrysler Building, New York, Earth)

The group was surrounded, with Lissandra on one side and Sejuani on the other one there was no way to escape. Fighting one of the princesses was a thing but two at the same time would mean an even greater challenge but it was not the time for Nate and the crew to doubt.

Olaf was ready to advance onto his prey but Sejuani stopped him ¨Leave the scout and the Summoner to me, you take on the other two kids. Let the Witch focus on the blonde¨ The berserker nodded and moved forward, heading towards Lisa and Clark.

From behind the group the Ice Witch was already advancing, she was focusing on Lux who moved away from the center of the room, so did the other two students who were being now pursued by the axe man, leaving Quinn and Nathan in the middle, right in front of the Winter's Wrath.

The phoenix flew from his master's shoulder and started to fly around the Summoner and the scout as the two of them prepared their crossbows.

¨Remember what I taught you? Now is the time for a real life test!¨ Quinn stepped in front of Nathan, it was best that she was the one `tanking´ since she would be able to recover from some of the injuries, besides she had a better aim than her Summoner.

The warmonger chuckled lightly while slowly advancing at the demacian duo. With the rest of the people occupied she only had to take care of Quinn, later Nathan would be an easy task and if Olaf and Lissandra deal with their targets, in the end she would win by outnumbering the leader of the Frostguard.

¨You know Nathan? This could have been so much better for you, instead of joining this… demacian commoner; you could be here, at my side. Everyone in this city would fear us, they would bow before our presence…¨ She held her flail close to her body, looking at it but she then turned her eyes at the two demacians ¨But no, you chose her over me, you chose a person because of her… what?¨

¨It's… complicated but unlike you, Quinn treated me like an actual person, not some… piece of trash that has to follower her ruler¨ Nathan saw that the scout was advancing and so did her pet who was now flying above her head ¨Wait, what are you going to do?¨ He whispered as the redhead was preparing her weapons to engage.

Quinn turned her head and eyed the Summoner behind her ¨In times of war there are people who die Nathan, we better make sure we are not in that group¨ she smiled and turned at the princess who was also ready to attack ¨Well Sejuani, let us see if you are worthy of being called a leader¨

¨You asked for it, commoner!¨ The Winter's Wrath roared and started to wave her flail while running at Quinn.

The first strike from the princess landed where the scout was but the latter was able to dodge it and step back.

¨Go for her, Val!¨ Quinn ordered and the phoenix squawked as he flew directly at Sejuani's face.

But the Freljordian was no fool, she waved her flail from left to right and the icy component hit the bird before it touched her. Valor was sent flying at the side of the princess, his injuries didn't allow him to fly or leave that place.

¨No more tricks scout! It is you and me now¨ Sejuani muttered and rushed once again but Quinn dodged it for a second time.

Nathan saw the battle between Quinn and Sejuani being unfolded, but there were other conflicts around.

The fight between Lux and Lissandra seemed balanced, the blonde casted her shield and was able to stand her ground. Even if the Ice Witch created the fortress and imprisoned many people, her powers were not at their prime.

But Nate's real concern showed when Lisa screamed for help. Olaf cornered the two students who couldn't defend themselves, his axes were blocking any way out for them and the purple haired had to make an attempt to rescue his friends.

Once Nathan was behind the berserker he had to think, if he jumped on his back Olaf would just sweep him away, using his crossbow would be dangerous, not only by the fact that the Viking would not get injured by any of the bolts but mostly because Lisa and Clark would be the actual injured since the Summoner's aim was far from accurate.

The purple haired whistled and attracted the attention of the Berserker, giving the other two students enough time to find a new hiding spot.

¨Not so tough for your queen, eh?¨ Olaf threw his axes into the air and grabbed them with the opposite hands, showing the boy in front of him that he was not going to be so easy to take down ¨Show me what you got, Summoner!¨ The lieutenant growled and rushed towards him.

After hearing that word something triggered in Nathan's brain. He was a Summoner and that meant that he not only was able to use traditional weapons, but he could also use the spells he learnt from Quinn and Sejuani.

In just a split second he extended his hand and tried to channel his `inner´ power, hoping that his plan actually worked. Nate closed his eyes but he never felt Olaf close to him, as he opened them the Viking was in the ground, panting for air. Around him there was an orange aura that belonged to the Exhaust spell.

¨Fight… like… a man!¨ The Berserker was struggling to get back up but he was already tired, unable to continue to fight or at least move from that place.

¨So is he a threat?¨ Lisa asked, at her side Clark got closer and poked the Freljordian's side with his feet but this one was already unconscious.

¨Was, he shouldn't-¨ Nathan was interrupted when they heard Lux scream for help.

Her shield already had some major cracks and Lissandra kept throwing shards at it, knowing that the Mage would be vulnerable pretty soon.

Nate ordered the other two students to stay away while he was going to help the blonde. The Summoner tried to use the Exhaust spell but this time it didn't work, even outside of the Rift, the spells still required some time to recharge.

The Ice Witch noticed Nathan at the side of Lux and grinned while readying two more Ice Shards ¨Do you actually believe you can defeat me?!¨ Lissandra shouted and threw both shards at the blonde, the first one shattered the shield while the second managed to hit Lux, who fell on the ground, shaking ¨Now Summoner, I will give you one last chance. Surrender and I will spare your life… for now¨ The princess extended her hand, waiting for Nathan to do the same.

And he actually did, the cold touch of Lissandra's hand sends a shiver through Nate's spine, but he was neutral ¨Your arguments seem convincing, but there is one thing you are forgetting…¨ The Ice Witch tilted her head as Nathan showed a grin in his face ¨…Fire beats ice!¨ He said in a louder tone and from his palm, flames started to erupt.

Lissandra took away her hand but the Summoner grabbed her arm, burning it. The Ignite spell was very effective, up to the point that when Lissandra pulled she was able to step back, but her arm was now being held by Nathan.

The frozen limb was now melting until it turned into water and fell to the ground. His eyes now looking at her and with a smug he shook his hand, removing all traces of water that were still in them ¨How do you like fighting with only one…¨ Nate couldn't finish his sentence as he saw that Lissandra was already growing another limb ¨…arm¨ But this restored part melted almost instantly.

¨No… my power… What is happening?!¨ Lissandra was already feeling weak ¨No Summoner is able to defeat me!¨

¨Now I understand Sejuani's plan. We awakened you before you reached your full potential, now you are just a weak piece of ice¨ Nathan pulled his knife and ran towards Lissandra, but he couldn't hit her since she teleported to a safe place.

¨A disgraceful defeat. You win this time Summoner Nathan, but your victory will not last long¨ The Ice Witch quickly turned into water, melding with the ground until she disappeared from that room.

The purple haired looked back at Lux and saw Lisa and Clark trying to take care of the Lady of the Luminosity. Everything was going smooth, except for one thing.

Nate turned and saw that the fight between Quinn and Sejuani was over; unfortunately the results were not in favor for the scout since she was now being held as a hostage by the Winter's Wrath, her arm around the redhead's neck, ready to strangle her.

¨You proved to be a worthy rival Nathan, you defied all of my orders and managed to escape, you killed one of my henchmen, and even defeat Olaf¨ She chuckled, trying not to let the demacian go ¨If I knew you were going to be this powerful in the end, then maybe I could have offered you another chance, but now it is too late… for you¨ She pulled from behind a knife and pointed it at Quinn's side ¨It is ironic, I was going to stab this commoner with a knife in your house the day we met, but now... the circle is complete¨ She whispered and plunged the knife into the scout's ribs.

The purple fabric from the redhead's clothes was stained with a crimson liquid, as a few droplets were falling from the knife that was now out of the demacian's side. The Winter's Wrath kicked her and cleaned the knife against the metal armguards.

Nathan was shocked, the person he started to love was stabbed to death and her body was lying on the ground. Fury emerged in his eyes as he tightened the grip around his knife, if he had to die right now, might as well take Sejuani with him. His head was filled with only one thought, a lust for revenge that can only be sated with the death of the Winter's Wrath.

Sejuani did the first move and ran towards Nathan, with her knife already up and ready to stab him, he stood in his place with the knife pointing at the heart of the princess, waiting to attack her once she was in range.

Time seemed slower for him the closer Sejuani was but Nate got lucky once again. From behind a white sphere went past him and trapped the princess in a cage made of light, after that another sphere created an area around the Winter's Wrath, it was Lux's Lucent Singularity which was ready to explode.

Nate jumped out of the area and said sphere got activated, launching the princess away from him.

¨Thanks Lux¨ Nathan said, while standing back up.

¨Uh… Nathan, that wasn't me¨ The voice from the blonde was a surprise, as the Summoner was turning he saw where those magic spells came from, the black haired girl was holding Lux's baton and pointed forward.

Lisa was surprised as well, seeing how after all those failed attempts to cast an actual spell did not work. ¨H-how…¨ She turned her head and dropped the weapon, covering her mouth while gasping ¨Quinn!¨

This of course attracted the attention of Nathan who saw that the scout was still struggling to survive but he had another appointment to attend to ¨Take care of Quinn, Sejuani is mine¨

And so the Summoner walked towards the downed princess who fell to the ground after the explosion, with the knife in his hand he sat on top of the Winter's Wrath, so she could have a clear view of him.

¨Funny, isn't it?¨

¨Shut up!¨ Nathan growled and removed the helmet from the Freljordian's head.

¨Go on, I know you want to do it. After all only the strongest survive¨ Sejuani smiled.

¨I don't want to… but it is my destiny and you deserve it. You changed my life, for worse, first you tried to recruit my friends for your personal army, then forced me to kill MY Champion and one of my best friends. You are crazy Sejuani, no wonder the Winter's Claw never took over Freljord¨

¨War takes the lives of many people, and if you keep looking back to see all those who have fallen, you will never progress. Now do it, claim your destiny¨ Sejuani chuckled which made the Summoner furious.

Nate grabbed the head of the princess with one hand so it would keep still, the hand with knife went down and right into Sejuani's eye, plunging it deeper. The screams of pain echoed in the room as the blood was coming out, staining her face and white hair.

The Summoner removed the knife, leaving a dark and bloody hole in there, but there was problem, Sejuani was still alive, her screams were muffled by Nate's hand as he was already pointing the tip of the blade right at the Winter's Wrath forehead.

¨I swore to myself ever since the first day we met that the I would kill you, and now like you say, the circle is complete¨ Nathan raised his hand preparing to stab the Champion one last time but when he started, a cold hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

As he turned his head, the blue hooded woman with white hair was looking at him ¨What are you doing, Summoner?¨ The Frost Archer asked, while looking at the heavily injured Sejuani lying beneath Nathan.

¨Let him do it, Ashe. He has a destiny to fulfill¨

¨No, this is not his destiny!¨ Ashe noticed that Nathan stopped pushing the knife downwards and released her hand ¨Summoner, do not kill her or you will become something worse than her, you will be fulfilling her desires¨ The Avarosan princess extended her hand, helping the purple haired to stand back up.

¨So what? I let her live? She is not gonna change, and you know it¨ Nathan dropped the bloody knife on the ground.

¨Yet, you are not the one to judge her¨ Ashe pointed at the Summoner's friends who were all around Quinn, also there was Braum and Tryndamere, trying to help the scout ¨Sejuani is my relative, so I should be the one doing this task. Now go with them¨ Nathan nodded and walked where everyone was, leaving the two princesses alone.

The group saw Nate coming so they stepped back, giving him some space with Quinn.

The Redhead turned her head and smiled after seeing the Summoner ¨So? What happened? Is Sejuani dead?¨

Nathan chuckled and shook his head ¨No, it was not my duty to finish her¨ He swept a strand of hair from her face and then looked at the injury caused by the Winter's Wrath ¨How are you feeling?¨

¨It is nothing bad. I had it worse in the Rift¨ Everyone around them chuckled ¨Can we go? Even if I will live, I would like to stay in a place that is more comfortable than this ground¨

¨We will, don't worry¨ Nate saw that Ashe was standing behind him, he stood up and turned at her ¨So? What's your decision?¨

¨For the moment? None, but she will have an actual judgment when we get back… if, we get back¨ Ashe looked at Quinn ¨All of you better go back, we can handle this from now on¨

Nate nodded and turned back to her lover, placing one hand in her back and the other one beneath her legs, the Summoner stood up and carried Quinn. From behind, Lisa, Clark and Lux were following him towards the big doors that let outside of the throne room and out of this nightmare for them.

* * *

 **Well, It had to happen, right? Nate got in his uber-man-mode and took care of everything. I know he is not part of THE group of Summoners from Summoning magic but he still has some power within him.**

 **Now I do think we still have 2 or 3 chapters left so guys. Be ready for anything!**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Sejuani maybe strong but dumb as a fucking mule. -_-' you let Lissandra so you can fight her!? Are you that dumb, Sejuani. She was in ice you could've chopped her pieces to make it easy for you. Unless of course she doesn't play the coward card_

 **Well, I hope that after this chapter you understood why Sej freed Lissandra so early. It did work, just that she was not the one who came on top.**

* * *

 **I'm amazed to see how people keep reading Summoning Magic, even if it now buried by a lot of layers of fanfics, not only that, you guys are also reviewing, following and favoriting the story which makes me very happy (And considering how this week went from bad to Hitler wants to invade Russia)**

 **Also here are my questions to you my fellow readers: Tomorrow is the grand finals (And by the time I'm writing this, there are only 9 hours remaining before it starts) so who do you think will be the S5 World Champion? SKT or KOO?**

 **Last but not least, Overwatch entered into the closed beta and I haven't been flagged to play it ;-;.**

 **There is nothing more to say, next week comes the conclusion to this story so keep your eyes peeled, because once this is done, Heroes & Legends will occupy the normal schedule.**

 **'Till then:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	28. Ch 28: Road trip

(March 1st 2015 – 11:20 PM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

The night was already over New York and after a day in which many things happened, everyone in the group deserved to rest, especially Nathan who had to undergo a series of important choices. The Summoner was sitting in the living room by the table, looking at Quinn who was treating the phoenix after a fight in which he got hurt.

¨Is he going to be okay?¨ The purple haired asked while tapping the table with his fingernails, his eyes turned between the phoenix and the scout.

¨It was a horrible injury, but Valor is like me, even if he goes through a lot he still survives¨ She smiled, looking at the Summoner who looked away as soon as their eyes met ¨If you need to speak, you know I'm always here Nathan¨

¨No need¨ Nate stood from the chair and stretched his arms afterwards ¨How would the other demacian Champions react if I killed Sejuani?¨

¨Why do you care?¨ The Summoner shrugged which made Quinn sigh in response ¨I'm certain that there would be a lot of opinions from both sides. I can already see Garen patting your back and congratulate you for killing one of Demacia's enemies, Jarvan on the other hand… he would be pissed¨ Nate looked surprised at the scout.

¨But isn't your leader… I don't know, warmonger or something?¨

¨Jarvan is far from being a warmonger. He believes that there is a political solution, no matter who you are talking to, but he also knows that if every chance to avoid a conflict was a failure, he wouldn't doubt for a call to arms¨ Quinn grabbed some bandages that were in the couch and applied them on one of Valor's wings ¨Then again, I don't see any reason on why you should be worried about other's opinions. It was you or her¨

¨Still, I needed to know¨ Nathan turned and walked towards his bedroom ¨Uh… Quinn…¨ The scout looked at the Summoner after hearing her name ¨It was a rough day for both of us and I… and I was thinking that maybe you wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed rather than on the sofa so… I don't mind if we share the bed¨

The redhead smiled and walked towards the Summoner, she placed her arms behind Nate's neck and got closer to his face ¨I love you Nathan, but we are not ready for this yet. But when the day comes, I wouldn't mind having my virginity taken away by you¨

Nate got stunned, mostly surprised that he saw the `erotic´ personality of Quinn and even if she was right, he never thought of having sex with her.

¨But I will kindly take your bed for the night¨ With a fast turn and a childish chuckle she entered into the room and closed it in front of Nathan.

¨Hey! That wasn't what I had-¨ The Summoner sighed ¨You know what? I'll sleep in the sofa, after all that's what a gentleman does? Right?¨ He said with a sarcastic tone as he sat on the couch and then leaned, looking at the injured bird who was resting ¨Valor, fly to me¨ Nate whispered, thinking that if he had the same powers as Quinn, he was able to control the phoenix as well, but the bird seemed so deep in his sleep that it didn't respond to the purple haired's order ¨I had to try…¨

* * *

(March 2nd 2015 – 9:30 AM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

The heavy knocks on the door were not enough to wake up Nathan or Quinn, so after a few tries some voices were heard on the other side.

 _¨They are not awake, what should we do?¨_ Lisa was the first one to speak, her tone seemed worrisome.

 _¨Stand back, let me show you a trick I was taught in the army¨_ The other voice belonged to Lux, albeit more alive, it had the same tone as the student.

From inside the apartment the two Demacians were still asleep but the Summoner got awakened by a slight bang coming from the door, he rose up from the couch and looked where the sound came from. Lisa and Lux entered into the apartment hastily, finding the purple haired in no time.

¨Nathan, what are you doing asleep, we need to go. Now!¨ Lisa looked around to find some clothes for his friend while Lux entered into the bedroom, waking up the scout in the process.

¨Go? To where? Has Lissandra returned?¨ Nate was still drowsy, so he sat on the couch once again until he felt well enough to move without falling.

¨It's not Lissandra, it's… You better look it by yourself¨

Lisa dragged the Summoner to the window and pointed at the sky. Nate saw something that was not common, a big vortex in the sky with black to purple tints full of energy and it was almost right above them.

¨What… is that?¨ Nate widened his eyes.

¨According to Lux, it is something from the Void. I don't know what it means but she knew you should look into it¨

From behind them, Lux and Quinn came out of the bedroom, the latter already dressed in her scout uniform ¨Nate, we need to go to the rooftop¨

The Summoner nodded and ran towards the staircase with the other three girls following from behind, they climbed up until they reached the last door that led to the top of the apartment.

Now with a clear view of that vortex the group was scared, every second it was slightly increasing in size and it would be as big as New York in less than an hour.

But that wasn't their whole entire problem, the ground started to shake, as if something big created those. Lisa turned her head to the back and gasped in fear, everyone else noticed the student and looked in the same direction.

They found the source that created those seismic movements, a big creature, donning red and purple colors in its skin, the green eyes showed that the monster did not belong to their realm but from the same one as the Vortex. The size it had was enormous and none of the Champions in the Rift were able to be that big.

¨No… way¨ Nathan stepped back, hoping that the Voidborn didn't saw any of them.

¨What is he doing here?¨ Lux crouched and grabbed Lisa's hand, forcing her to go down as well.

¨He? What is that thing?!¨ The black haired student was already shaking in fear if not for the cold.

¨That _thing_ is a Voidborn, the same one as Kha'Zix, but he belongs to a different specie¨ Quinn summoned her crossbow and leaned over the ledge to have a better look of the creature ¨He… is Cho'Gath¨

¨Cho'Gath?! How bad is that?¨

¨Well, comparing Kha with Cho is way too hard, yes they are both Voidborns but one just insta-kills you with his claws while the other one munches your bones¨ Nathan said sarcastically, trying to cheer up the girls but none of them were in the mood to be happy.

Cho'Gath turned at one of the buildings and the scout lost vision of him, but his footsteps could still be felt.

¨Nathan look¨ Quinn pointed at the place beneath the vortex ¨That's the park, why would a vortex be located on top of it?¨

¨Sejuani opened a portal there, maybe there's magic in there¨ The Summoner shook his head ¨Honestly I don't know any more¨

¨Then we need to go there¨ Lux suggested to which everyone looked at her, surprised¨

¨You are not serious, right? Right?¨ Lisa stood up , stepping back to the door, she was too afraid this time to keep going with their plan.

¨Remember what I told you long time ago? The crystal from the Institute belonged to the Void, and it was the same that brought us here, so I thought that it may take us back to Valoran¨ Lux stood up as well, she looked at the park and then at the vortex.

¨I know this is dangerous and all, but I can see your point. Nathan we have to go as well¨ Quinn grabbed Nate's arm but he released her grasp almost immediately.

¨You saw Cho'Gath. If we go there the chances we get munched, crushed, or worse, are too high!¨

¨Nathan, you have to trust me, I know that you want to protect, but if we don't take this risk then who knows if there is any other way to go back to Runeterra¨ Lux tried to convince the Summoner but he kept saying no.

¨Do you really need to go back to your world?¨ Lisa asked the mage, and she nodded with guilt.

¨Lisa, I spent some good time here with you, with all of you, I even trained you to become a light mage but even if I miss all of you, Runeterra is my home, my family, my friends and from some things you just cannot let them go from your life¨

Lisa seemed sad, an almost quiet sobbing could be heard from her side but it was understandable, however she nodded and accepted it ¨Fine, Rune-something is your home, and who am I to forbid you from going back¨

¨Then it is settled. One last mission, I guess¨ Nathan muttered as everyone went back inside to get ready.

* * *

(March 2nd 2015 – 10:10 AM – New York, Earth)

Out of the apartment and into the streets. Everyone was already prepared in case someone appeared to fight them.

The True Ice coming from the Chrysler Building surprisingly was already advancing at a fast pace since it entered into Central Park, this only caused fear to Nathan as he was expecting Lissandra to come out of that Ice and try to take revenge.

On the intersection, they saw Cho'Gath following some more people into the park, but they were too far away for any of the group to identify.

¨Do you think it was a good idea to leave Clark out of this?¨ Lisa looked around but there was no one else on the street beside them and Cho'Gath but he was distracted.

¨Of course, he is my friend, I wouldn't let him risk his life¨ Nathan was holding his crossbow and knife, pointing at Cho'Gath in case he noticed them walking almost by the park.

¨I am your friend, yet you let me come¨

¨I don't want you to come, but I know you would keep insisting so I did not even try to stop you¨

¨Nathan, if this ever ends, and both Lux and Quinn return to their world…¨ Nathan turned his head at the student ¨… will our lives return to normal? As in, we both are in separate ways, talking to our respective friends and such¨ Nate sighed, he didn't have an answer for that question so he just remained silent.

As they got closer to their objective, something weird happened, a big surge of energy came out from the center of the park and knocked the group to the ground, this waves of energy kept repeating but the following ones did not have the enough power to bring them down.

¨Nathan!¨ Quinn screamed for help, when the Summoner turned his head he saw that the scout was starting to float, as if she was being dragged towards the vortex.

But she was not the only one since Lux was going through the same, but it became even weirder when the Summoner didn't felt the ground anymore. His eyes looked beneath him and saw that there was a considerable distance between him and Lisa.

¨Wait, Nathan!¨ The student grabbed Nate's hand, so he wouldn't go ¨Hang on, it is too powerful¨

Lisa kept using all of her strength but in the end she gave up, she couldn't hold Nate who was sent flying to the sky and right into the vortex. His vision got blurry the higher he was going up to the point he wasn't able to see anything else but darkness.

* * *

(March 2nd 2015 – 11:30 AM Earth time – Institute of War, Runeterra)

Nate got awakened by someone, as he opened his eyes he saw red and blonde colors in front of him, once his eyes got used to the light it was clear who those two people were.

Both Quinn and Lux helped the purple haired to get on his feet, but there was something odd with Nathan, he wasn't wearing the same clothes he had back on New York, instead they got replaced by a purple robe, the same one the Summoners use at the Institute.

As he looked around, a lot of people wearing the same clothes and a considerable amount of Champions were in the same room as him, a big lobby with marble pillars and mosaics in the walls, it was clear he was no longer on the Earth.

¨Quinn…¨ He said scared ¨Where are we?¨

¨Back home, this Nathan… is the Institute of War¨

* * *

 **Welcome to Runeterra Nathan!**

 **Now seriously, this story only has one chapter left, the other one being an epilogue so yeah, this week is the grand finale (unless the epilogue is considered as the big epic finale, that's up to you)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Well at least Nate decided to walk a good path by sparing Sejuani. Even though I hate it._

 **Well, Nathan was going to kill Sejuani if Ashe wasn't there, so I'm certain his good path got heavy influences from a peaceful queen.**

* * *

 **It is nice to post a chapter this early in the morning. It is fun too, why? I look back and saw that this fic did not have too many followers, probably most did came from Summoning Magic but then many of you followed this story on your own, so I know I say this in every story and probably every 2 or 3 chapters but thank you for supporting my stories.**

 **This road is getting to an end and while I'm off to the kitchen to cook something for lunch, I say farewell in my traditional way:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	29. Ch 29: Around the Institute of War

(March 2nd 2015 – 12:05 PM Earth time – Institute of War, Runeterra)

The tables have turned, now he was the guest in the Champions' world and everything outside of the Institute was just a complete mystery for him, as well as if there was a way for him to return back to Earth.

The first place the Demacians dragged the purple haired was to the dining hall where a lot of Champions and Summoners were discussing in their own tables.

In theirs there were only three people: Lux, Quinn and Nathan, but most of the other inhabitants in the Institute looked at them, probably other Summoners from the Earth who were just as clueless as Nate on how they arrived to Runeterra.

¨So… this is Runeterra¨ The student asked, looking all around the dining hall and inspecting which Champions were in the same room.

¨The one and only¨ Lux answered while poking at her food with a metallic fork, she seemed sad in her voice which of course was noticed by Quinn and Nathan.

¨Is there something wrong? I though you wanted to come back to this place¨ Nathan ate a piece of his food, while turning his head at the blonde.

¨I did wanted to but…¨

¨But…¨

¨I miss Lisa, and I feel like I broke her heart back at the rooftop of your apartment, that was so selfish of me¨ Lux looked down, her face was now donning a sad smirk ¨I hope she finds my gift¨

¨A gift?¨ Quinn asked this time, looking at the blonde who was still looking down.

¨I'll make sure to tell her when I get back… if that ever happens¨

¨I'm mostly positive that you will find your way back to your world, you can always visit the Institute's library, maybe there you will find some knowledge¨ Quinn looked at Nathan and then turned at the other group of Champions that were in the dining hall, she turned back to the purple haired, donning a smile on her face ¨I think you should meet someone¨ The scout jumped out of her chair and went towards a group of Summoners and Champions, disappearing in that big crowd.

¨Alright, it's just you and me Lux. What do you people do while you are not in a match?¨ Nathan asked while putting his plate to the side.

¨Well, you must know that we are only summoned for official matches or special events, so most of the time is devoted to training. We of course have our free time inside and outside of the Institute, me? I have to carry missions for the king¨ Lux said while placing her plate on top of Nate's ¨I know it may sound a bit tedious but it gets fun once you get the hang of it¨

¨Well then, I am no Champion so I guess I have to find my own way to spend the time here¨ The Summoner stood up from his chair and stretched his arms.

¨Why don't you follow Quinn's advice and go to the library? Or if you don't mind, maybe you can help me find my brother¨ Lux also stood up.

The Summoner had nothing else to do; besides the Institute was still a mysterious place for him, and a guided tour by Demacia's most optimistic mage was a nice idea, especially if he didn't knew for how long he'll be staying there.

Every corner, room and tile in that place had a story to which Lux loved to tell, they kept walking around, the Summoner was not paying fully attention to the guide since his mind was mostly focused on what happened to Lisa back at Earth and if he was going to return some day.

Nate was not looking to the front which caused him to crash against something sturdy enough to make him fall. With the help of Lux the Summoner stood up and looked what was the source of his impact. That `something´ was wearing a blue and golden armor, heavy enough to withstand any attack, in its shoulder there was big sword, big as him.

¨Garen!¨ Lux shouted in amazement as she jumped to hug his brother, it was clear the difference they both had, while the blonde was slim and small, her brother was tall and sturdy, like a wall.

¨Lux! It is good to see you are ok¨ The male sibling grinned and returned the hug as she left his sister back on the ground, with a slight turn he looked at Nathan who amazed, if not scared to see such a juggernaut in front of him ¨I suppose you are my sister's Summoner, right? Are you from the other world as well?¨

The purple haired hesitated when giving an answer, but instead he nodded ¨Y-yes sir, I… I'm from the Earth¨

¨Don't be so menacing Garen! He is not my Summoner by the way, but he does represent Demacia as one¨ Lux tried to explain the situation, creating a conversation between the siblings in which Nate could not follow since they started to talk in Runeterra language.

The Summoner had to wait now until they were over so he leaned by the wall and hoped they finished soon, but something else came up. He felt someone tugging the lower part of his robe, as he looked down a small boy wearing a winter hoodie was carrying something in his hand.

¨Excuse me Summoner, but queen Ashe is requesting for you presence¨ The little one gave Nathan the letter, when he opened it he saw the clean and delicate writing of Ashe, although he was not able to understand a single word from that piece of paper since it was written in a foreign tongue.

Once the Summoner `finished´ reading the letter, the Eskimo boy was already walking away ¨Wait!¨ He turned and returned at the side of Nathan ¨I don't understand any of this, how am I supposed to know where I have to go?¨

¨Oh! That is easy, allow me to guide you¨ He said cheerfully and whistled. From around the corner a white furry creature appeared and was heading towards their direction ¨Willump, let's go for a ride!¨ The beast nodded and kneeled, allowing the Yeti Rider, Nunu, to climb onto the pouch in his back ¨Follow me Summoner¨

Nate followed the yeti from behind, leaving Lux and Garen to their own business, although he felt somewhat guilty for disappearing without any reason.

Nunu led the student towards a few hallways, all of them full of doors and people moving constantly. They stopped near a big double door, the color it had was blue, similar to the True Ice they found on the Earth.

¨This is it Summoner, go inside, the queen is waiting for you¨ Nunu and the yeti bowed to Nathan and walked away, back to the main room.

Still confused, Nate pushed the cold door with all of his strength. The room he was called from was surprisingly different than the rest of the Institute, it had a Freljord theme with banners from the Avarosan hanged on the walls as a throne in which the Frost Archer was sitting.

¨Ah, Summoner! Please come forward¨ The lady crossed her legs and smiled at the purple haired who walked towards the throne ¨Now, I do know that in your society it is not common to see someone with royal blood but I would be happy if you would bow this time¨

Nate disliked the idea but he felt he had to do it, so he complied and bowed in front of Ashe ¨You called for me, so… what is it?¨

¨Many things, to say the least. The time our people spent at your world caused some issues at the Freljord but that is something you should not we worried about. First and foremost the Avarosan want to give you our gratitude¨ She stood from her throne ¨You helped us in a war that was not related to you and not only that, you fought against the mayor threats at our beloved land¨ Her happy tone ended with those words as she sat back onto the frozen throne ¨There is one thing you must bear in mind…¨ Nathan raised an eyebrow, curious on why her tone changed from something optimistic to bad news ¨Sejuani disappeared after we returned to Runeterra¨

¨Wait, you're telling me that the person who I almost killed is now free in the Institute?! Oh my god, Sejuani is gonna kill me¨ Nathan was already panicking but the princess hushed him, trying to calm him.

¨Killing a Summoner inside of the Institute is against the laws and can be punished. I know how Sejuani must be feeling right now but I doubt she would break said laws, even if she is a warmonger the Winter's Claw does follow some rules¨ Ashe leaned on her throne, resting her head with one of her hands.

¨I took one of her eyes! I wouldn't care about the rules if-¨

¨Enough, Summoner. I know Sejuani more than you do, so please be respectful. You fought her once, so a second time should not be a problem. Now go, I believe there are people you need to talk to¨ Nathan turned and walked back to the door just to be called once again by the Frost Archer ¨And Summoner, if by any chance you manage to return to your world, please give my gratitude to your friend, he was a good host during our stay¨ Nate nodded and crossed the door which magically closed behind him.

Now without a place to go and lost in the Institute, the Summoner now had to explore every place to find Lux or Quinn. When he left the room, at the left there was light coming out, natural light, the windows showed that there was a garden nearby in which there were already some Champions and Summoners chatting there.

The purple haired decided to explore this area but there were no signs of the two demacians, he sighed and sat on the nearest empty bench, hoping to find the duo again.

Nathan's mind was filled with many thoughts right now, and the fact that Sejuani was free also meant a danger from him, especially since she might not follow the rules and kill the Summoner in cold blood.

¨Mind if I take a seat?¨ A female voice talked to him, but he did not saw her so the only answer was a nod ¨Is there something troubling you?¨

The woman tried to create a conversation, she seemed lost like him but Nathan did not wanted to talk that much ¨Please, leave me alone, I need peace¨

¨Peace? We are people who need no peace, Nathan¨ After hearing his name, the Summoner slowly turned his head just to see an armored person whose colors were represented with white and blue, the one horned helmet decorated with True Ice was hard to forget, however she was looking elsewhere; not making eye contact with him on purpose.

¨S-sejuani?!¨ He climbed out from the bench, readying his fists in case there was a fight ¨Stand back, you don't wanna lose another eye¨

¨Relax, I am not here to hurt you, just to talk¨ She tapped the bench, inviting the Summoner to sit again ¨You already know that I am forbidden from hurting you while inside of the Institute, so there is no need to fear me¨

Nate lowered his guard and followed Sejuani's order, she was still looking elsewhere, probably spying on someone else ¨What do you want?¨

¨Like I said, I came here to talk to you¨ She sighed, while grabbing her helmet and pulling it off ¨You and I Nathan could have done so many things, but you chose that… commoner. Why?¨

¨Well, let's start that you wanted me to kill Quinn, Lisa and Lux, so being forced to kill my friends is not a good strategy to have someone on your side!¨

¨Those were tests, as well as benefits for me, distractions and problems, so I needed to find a way to remove them from my plan¨ Sejuani looked at the clear sky ¨But even if you failed to complete such tasks, you impressed me. You killed people to protect your own, and even managed to take me down¨ She chuckled and turned at Nathan, her damaged eye was now covered by a brown bandage that served as an eye patch, the cloth had some dried blood in it.

¨So what? I did good? No hard feelings?¨ Nathan was confused as he stretched his arms.

¨Oh, yes, you did well¨ Sejuani placed her helmet back on ¨You could have been a good king, and just as a reminder, I am still looking for the right man who can give me a good legacy¨

¨You know I love Quinn, right?¨ He shook his head and stood up from the bench ¨I would love to keep chatting with you Sejuani, but I have more matters to attend to¨

¨Please, go¨ Sejuani smiled, seeing how the Summoner was already walking away ¨But I must remind you Nathan, sooner or later you will have to leave the Institute. And outside of it, I am not bound by any rules, which means there will be consequences¨ The student turned back to the bench but Sejuani was no longer there, she disappeared and left no trace.

When he looked back to the front, the scout was already there, smiling at him and with a kiss on his lips ¨Had a good tour?¨ She hugged him, placing her arms around his neck ¨Is there something wrong?¨ Quinn tilted her head.

¨I…¨ He sighed ¨Nothing, just remembered something¨

¨Good, because I need you to meet someone, follow me¨ Quinn grabbed the Summoner's hand and started to drag him around the Institute.

* * *

 **Mis-calculations, next week is the last chapter! It is already midnight here so this counts as Thursday's chapter, no buts!**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Could you imagine if the institute of war was real? I sure wish it was._

 **If the Institute was real, well, it is hard for me to imagine but shieet, crazy things would happen if said building was in our world and not Runeterra.**

* * *

 **One chapter away from the ending. I will be sad once I finished this story, but this happened with Summoning Magic as well, but I'd like to think that there are people who I make their hour everytime they read the newest chapter (Or probably they hate it, I can live with that as well, I guess)**

 **My brain is probably going to die in a few minutes so I'll upload this before brain goes poop.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	30. Ch 30: Remember me

(March 2nd 2015 – 15:40 PM Earth Time – Institute of War, Runeterra)

Nathan was being dragged all around the building by the scout who didn't share a word about where they were going. As time passed by since the arrival of the Champions and Summoners, the hallways were getting less crowded although there were still some people walking around.

¨Quinn I am not against the fact that we are holding hands right now but I would be happy if you could tell me where we are going!¨ Nate tried to release his hand from the Demacian but she had a strong grip around his.

But she still kept her mouth shut. As they turned around a corner, Nathan was greeted by two double doors that were twice as tall than him, at every side the gold and blue banners with a seal in the middle of it.

¨This is it¨ The redhead moved to the side and extended her hand towards one of the doors ¨You can call it whatever you want but the Institute refers to it as the `Demacia room´ since all of their Champions and Summoners come here to discuss important matters, or just have time for yourself. Anyway, welcome¨ She smiled and pushed the door, leading the Summoner to the inside.

Unlike the Freljord room, this one was thrice as big, probably since the place where Ashe was belonged only to the Avarosan.

Nate felt something different about this room, most of the Champions that represented his City State were in there as well as many Summoners talking to their bound person. The purple haired walked slowly, admiring every decoration knowing that even if hasn't left the Institute, that was what it must feel to be in Demacia.

He looked to the right and saw Lux waving at him who was at the side of his brother. Both Quinn and Nathan walked towards the Crownguard siblings, but the Summoner felt that he was being watched.

¨Nathan, we lost your track after Nunu and his yeti kidnapped you!¨ Lux was happy to see him, but his brother remained more of a neutral stance, however a slight smirk could be seen in his face ¨Where did you go?¨

¨I was taken to Ashe, she wanted to talk to me and… well she was grateful that I helped her defeat Sejuani and Lissandra¨ Nathan crossed his arms and looked at Quinn who took her time to look at Valor; after the fight with Sejuani he seemed to be recovered, no wonder he is as tough as her.

¨Well I don't see a medal or something similar, so maybe she was not so grateful at all¨ The mage tilted her body to the left to see that the person on the other side of the room was walking towards them ¨Oh… here she comes¨ The blonde said with an awful tone, as if she was not happy to see the newcomer

¨So this is the boy who defeated Sejuani¨ Nathan did not have the enough time to turn but he heard the voice of a woman behind him. The French accent gave it away who the person behind him was.

He quickly turned and saw a very slim woman, wearing a white coat on top that covered her spandex suit. The black hair mixed with some pink bangs covered one of her blue eyes, from her waist there was a weapon sheathed, a rapier, the sword that only duelists use. In front of the Summoner was the Grand Duelist, although that was the title everyone in the Institute used to classify Fiora.

¨He does not look like a person able to fight¨ The newcomer inspected Nathan by walking around him ¨Too short, his arms are too weak to carry a weapon, and his positioning looks mediocre. I am impressed that you kept alive with all those… mistakes of yours¨ The Grand Duelist gave Nathan a smug look, the rumors of Fiora having too much ego were true.

¨Hey hot head!¨ Lux attracted the attention of the woman who looked at the blonde with the same look she gave to Nathan ¨He did something great, there is no need to mistreat him like that¨

¨ _Insolent paysanne!¨_ The Laurent girl moved her hand towards the handle of her weapon ¨ How dare you speak me like that?¨

¨Are you expecting a challenge?¨

 _¨Avec plaisir¨_

Before the two girls were able to draw their weapons, both Garen and Nathan held their arms so none could start an actual fight. This of course attracted the attention of both Summoners and Champions who were turning to see what was happening between Lux and Fiora.

¨Enough! Both of you¨ A person intervened with a strong tone in his voice.

The student turned, just to see a man taller than him, even than Garen, the black and golden armor he was wearing showed the power he had in the Demacian society, as well as the crown he was wearing. The Exemplar of Demacia, Jarvan IV, was surely imposing. In his hand the trademark spear that was used to combo his enemies to death.

¨Jarvan!¨ Lux got startled and released herself from Nathan's grasp ¨I am sorry my lord, I did not wanted to start a fight with Fiora¨

¨Then mind explaining me what were you two doing then?¨

¨Fiora was insulting the Summoner right here¨ She pointed at Nathan ¨ He is the one who defeated Sejuani¨

The man looked at the purple haired and nodded ¨Very well¨ He turned his head back to Fiora and Lux ¨You two stay away from each other, we are now in our world so punishment can and will be applied, remember that you represent the same city¨ The two girls pouted at each other as they took different paths into the room, then Jarvan looked at Nathan once again ¨Summoner, please come with me, there is something we need to talk about. You too Quinn¨

With those orders, the duo walked to a table that was located near one of the corners of the big room, the Summoner sat in front of the king while Quinn was seated at the side of the purple haired.

¨Very well, you must be Summoner Nathan. Quinn talked to me a lot about you and how you served Demacia… even though you did not knew in the beginning¨ He chuckled and ruffled through a set of papers that were in front of him ¨It is impressive that someone like you was able to defeat a Champion as powerful as Sejuani¨

¨To be honest, I wasn't the only one who fought her, my friends also helped, Quinn included¨

¨I see¨ the king nodded slightly and started to write something into one of those papers ¨Well, I hope you understand that you are part of Demacia, right? For example one of them is being part of the army¨ He stopped writing and left the quill inside of the ink bottle ¨But then I have to remember, you do not belong to our world and maybe your culture does not have the same rules as we have¨

¨It's alright, I belong to Demacia now, and I don't know if I will ever get back to my world¨ The Summoner now looked at Quinn who was smiling at him ¨As long as I can stay with her, I wouldn't mind at all¨

Jarvan looked at the Summoner with confusion but he soon understood what he said ¨Well, everyone is hoping that you return to where your original place. But in the meantime, we will be happy to have you on our side¨ The king stood up from his chair ¨Now there are things I need to do and I think Quinn is happy to be your guide. So farewell¨ Jarvan nodded and so did the duo as the former left the table and went to talk to some other Summoners who were in the room as well.

¨Well. That went nice¨ Nathan sighed ¨Since there is no way to return to my world, yet, I guess I'll need a place to sleep¨

¨Indeed¨ The two of them stood up and started to walk towards the main door of the room ¨Summoners who are bound to Champions don't have to live at the Institute, they may be at the Champion's or even their own place, although that is up to the Summoner¨

¨So… what do you suggest? Am I allowed to go to Demacia…¨ He then remembered Sejuani's words about she being able to kill him if he left the Institute ¨… or somewhere safe?¨

¨There is my house on the Demacian countryside, but going there will take a few days and it is not safe to go at night without preparation¨ The scout suggested as Nate seemed to agree on that idea.

After they left the Demacian Room, the redhead guided her Summoner to the living quarters, and to an empty room that casually had his name on the door.

With curiosity Nathan opened the door and saw that his bedroom was completely furnished, a bed with clean blankets, a desk and a chair next to it and a wardrobe that had another set of purple robes. The window that was above the bed led to the garden where Sejuani found him.

¨How can this be my bedroom? I haven't talked to anyone about living here¨

¨You forgot that this is Runeterra, and there is magic almost everywhere. When you first entered into the Institute, or appeared in our case, a room was created for you and all your belongings will be here as well¨

Something triggered inside of the Summoner as he went inside of the room and looked at the desk. There was something that contrasted with the wood, a black device that he had it in his pockets before being transported into the new world.

¨My phone!¨ He grabbed it and touched the button at the side to turn it on. Surprisingly it still had battery but the signal was missing, even with the hextech advancements it was clear that the Institute didn't have an antenna or something similar that allowed him to call to his world, this created a depression feeling on him.

From behind the scout hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder ¨You will return to your world. You will find a way, you always did, didn't you?¨

¨Yeah… but this is different¨ He shook his head and sat on the bed ¨I just arrived today, but I am sure things will get better tomorrow… I hope¨ He looked at Quinn who was leaving the room ¨Wait, where are you going?¨

¨Summoners and Champions do not share the same room. You can imagine the reason¨ She giggled and crossed to the other side ¨See you tomorrow Nathan¨ The scout closed the door behind her, leaving the purple haired on his own now.

* * *

(March 3rd 2015 – 10:30 AM Earth Time – Institute of War, Runeterra)

The constant knocking on his door woke Nathan up. He opened it just to find Quinn different, her red and purple clothes as well as the crimson hair were now gone and replaced with the outfit she wears in her classic skin and the purple hair now matched with the Summoner's. In her shoulder Valor was looking at him, and the same way the scout changed he did as well, replacing the red feathers with blue.

¨By the gods, thank you, it was about time you woke up. I feared I had to kick the door down¨

¨Yeah, I had a good sleep, it is nice that you care about me¨ Nathan answered sarcastically, allowing the demacian to enter into his room ¨So you came here for… what¨

¨A match!¨ The Summoner raised an eyebrow, both in confusion and curiosity which made Quinn to sigh ¨There is a rule in the Institute of War known as challenge. A Summoner may challenge another of his kin or even a Champion; this also applies the other way around. If you do not accept said challenge, you will lose your powers¨

¨Alright, so what does this have to do with me?¨ They both sat at the bed.

¨If you were to stay some more time here, then sometimes you will have to fight in the Rift. Besides, your friend is in this match¨ Nathan was now curious to who she referred to as friend ¨Remember the girl with Katarina?¨

The Summoner now remembered how he met Claire and the assassin a couple of days ago in Lissandra's fortress ¨Yeah, I do, what about her?¨

¨She is in a challenge, along with her friends against Malzahar and his creatures¨

Nathan reacted after hearing the name of Malzahar ¨Wait, what?! Where?!¨ He stood up from the bed but Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

¨They are on Summoner's Rift. But hear me this, if they win-¨

¨Is there any way to watch the challenge?¨ The Summoner interrupted the demacian but she once again grabbed Nate by the arm and started to pull him out of the room.

Their trip took some time since there were a lot of Summoners in every hallway, trying to spectate the match. By the time they arrived at the main lobby of the Institute a lot of people were around a group of Summoners, with curiosity both Nate and Quinn got closer to one of the viewers and asked what happened.

¨Those kids won, they defeated the Overlord¨ That was the answer they got.

A group of Summoners were able to defeat Malzahar, one of the most powerful beings from the Void, such feat was impossible, until now, sadly this was not Nathan's story.

From the crowd he saw this group of people saying goodbye to the Champions as one of the Summoners opened a portal from which only four crossed to the other side. With this show already over everyone started to spread out, except for Nathan who had an idea in his mind.

¨Wait, where are you going?!¨ Quinn tried to grab the purple haired boy but she couldn't even get closer to him due to the rest of the Summoners going on the opposite direction.

Nate walked through this whole horde of people and reached to the person he was looking for, he tapped the shoulder of the man in purple robes, little did he know that his target was someone the student met before.

¨Wait, I… I rammed you with my car! How are you even here?!¨

¨All Summoners were sent back to the Institute, so I would not be too surprised if I were you¨ Ralzith, smiled at him while turning his eyes at the scout who managed to get behind his boyfriend.

¨Fine, I get it. So I saw you opened that portal. Think you can open another one so I can get back to my world?¨

¨There is another one already prepared¨ He pointed at the middle of the lobby where there was another portal, similar to the other one where some other Summoners were already crossing through ¨Now if you excuse me…¨ With those words the black haired Summoner bowed and turned back, following the rest of the people.

Nathan smiled, knowing that his way back home was just a few steps away, but something stopped him from returning, a sobbing. As he turned, Nate saw that Quinn was crying, but it was not happiness or joy.

¨What's happening, w-why are you crying?¨ Nate hugged the Champion, and she answered the same way.

¨You¨ The Summoner raised an eyebrow in confusion ¨I know you want to go back, but deep inside me I want you to stay here, with me¨ She buried her face in the student's robes, staining them with tears ¨We spent so much time together Nathan, and… and¨ She couldn't finish her sentence since the purple haired boy dropped a kiss on her lips.

¨I know what you are feeling right now, but we both have lives in our respective worlds, and even if it's true that we spent so much time together that probably we will not be the same once we are to our own...¨ Nathan sighed ¨… we have to move on. I will never forget you Quinn, and I hope you do the same¨

¨I…¨ She shook her head and kissed him once again, but this was different, it was a kiss that the two of them would remember until the end of their times. With this, Quinn turned and pushed the Summoner away, so he could go back to his home ¨Valor and I will remember you, Nathan¨

¨I will remember you Quinn, for you were my Champions, and the person I loved¨

 **¨I will remember you¨**

* * *

 **This is it, it is done, our long way towards the end is finally over.**

 **I like to thank all of you who followed the story, all of your favs, follows, reviews and PMs motivated me to keep moving forward, consider this my gift to you.**

* * *

 **Guest:** _If the institute of war (Along with all lore) Shit would stuff up. But real question towards lore is how big is rune terra? It's not been a concern for space at all in any lore yet and how can the shadow isles hold people from the rune wars etc. It'd be worse then WW1 and WW2 plus necromancy etc._

 _That and one last chapter, Immortalize me now in final chapter 3 Oh and fuck temmo_

 _The - Anti - Tip - Giving - Fiora_

 **R** **uneterra is bigger than we expect, the only parts we see are Valoran as the main continent and a few isles all around, there may be more land on the other side of the planet.**

 **I do believe that the people from the Rune Wars are not as lively as everyone may expect, not a lot of humans/living things surivive in there (An exception is Lucian, but he is a badass mofo)**

 **Aaaaaaaand I hope you enjoyed Fiora, although she did not have that much of a participation in the chapter, I wanted to show her `ego´ to Nathan and the rivalry between Lux.**

 **And yes: Fuck Teemo, can't even gank his lane with the entire river turning into Vietnam as I am going there.**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Next off. Demacia!_

 **Sadly no Demacia for Nathan, although I expect he would've enjoyed living there (or at least in the countryside if he wanted to stay with Quinn)**

* * *

 **There is nothing more to say for me but (once again) thank all of you. Right now it is time to celebrate, play other games, get drunk and do many other things. But as far as I can tell, my time here is done and the only way for me to go is with this quote:**

 **See you in the next story ;)**


	31. Epilogue: Closing a chapter in our lives

(March 5th 2015 – 2:10 PM – Nathan's apartment, New York, Earth)

The former Summoner was still filling some bags with clothes, in his head there were still memories from the past month, most of them were his good time with Quinn.

In the bedroom the only sounds came from him working with the bags and a portable music player, he then got distracted by a different noise that came from the living room, he leaned back just to see Lisa walking through the door.

¨I heard something coming from your apartment and just walked by to see what you were…¨ The student's voice trailed off when she saw that most of the stuff in his bedroom was packed ¨…doing. What is going on?¨

¨Stuff, nothing you should worry about. And no, I don't need any help¨ Nathan muttered while grabbing the bags and taking them to the living room ¨Found Lux's gift yet?¨

¨Yeah, I find it kinda stupid that I haven't searched beneath the bed in the first place¨ From her pocket she pulled something small, pen sized but it was apparently made of something that looked like gold ¨She wrote me a letter and it had this as well¨

Nate looked at the object with curiosity and raised an eyebrow before looking at his friend ¨A pen? I mean, that letter could've had something important for you. But a pen?¨

¨Yeah I thought that as well, but watch this¨ Lisa stood back and so did the former Summoner. She pressed a button and the from the both sides of the pen two black sticks emerged until it became a baton, at each end a weak light appeared and it created a twisted decoration made as well with the same material than the handle. What Lisa was carrying in her hand was the same baton Lux had ¨In that letter she told me to keep practicing, that maybe you could tell me what her abilities in the game were so I can repeat them¨

¨No way I'm going to show you that! If you manage to pull magic at a regular basis then I'll get worried if you learn how to use Lux's ultimate¨ He said sarcastically while looking at the shelves in case he forgot to pack something up.

¨Now, mind telling me why are you doing this?¨ She asked while playing with the baton, making it spin between her fingers.

¨Maybe. If you let me play with Lux's weapon¨ Nathan joked while walking back to the bedroom, looking at the wardrobe just to see that there wasn't anything left in it.

¨You mean, Lisa's weapon. It belongs to me now¨ She followed the student from behind and stood by the door, blocking Nate's path.

¨Can you move? I need to go, like…¨ He looked at his wrist as if there was a clock ¨… now¨

¨Go? To where? Come on Nathan, you can always trust with me¨ She was still blocking his path, and every time he found a way to get through she immediately blocked it by moving her body.

¨Only if you promise me you won't over-react¨ She nodded, although the brown haired boy knew it won't yield good results ¨Well, considering how lately things have been… a bit weird in the city, my parents called me more than once to ask me if I was ok and if I saw that monster that appeared in the news¨

¨Did you told them about Quinn, Sejuani or your Summoner powers?¨

He shook his head ¨If told them, there would be no proof¨ Nathan raised his hand and showed to his friend a finger with a band aid ¨Yesterday I cut my finger and tried to heal it, but nothing happened, so I'm thinking that after I crossed that portal all of my Summoner powers disappeared¨

¨Still, that doesn't solve why you are packing everything¨ Lisa stepped forward and closed the door to the bedroom, forcing the two students to stay inside, she was of course still blocking Nate's path.

¨They are worried about me and told me to go back to my home. Check up on a few things and then move on¨ He crossed his arms, hoping that this answer was his key to get out of the bedroom.

¨Oh, so nothing bad. Then I'll see you… when?¨

¨I… don't think I'll come back to New York…¨ Nate's voice trailed off and looked to the window, trying not to see Lisa in the eyes.

¨Wait, WHAT?!¨ She yelled in surprised and grabbed the former Summoner by the shoulders, shaking him ¨W-why? You don't hate this city!¨

¨No, I don't. But my parents think that the city is a warzone with all of the bank heists, attacks on the mall and of course Cho'Gath walking around¨ He stepped back but Lisa was still holding him up to the point she was now pinning him to the wall.

¨You can't leave. What about the apartment? The university? What about Clark or me?!¨ She was now pressing her fingers into his shoulders with more strength, almost clawing his skin.

¨Hey, do not think of it as if it was MY decision! My parents are very strict and even if wanted to stay, my dad was going to come here and drag me back home. So it doesn't matter what I choose¨ He pushed Lisa away, touching his shoulder that were now aching, the markings of her nails were slightly engraved in his skin.

¨A-and can't you call them? Tell that this place is now safe?¨ She sat in the bed, without being able to calm herself.

¨Believe me, I tried but they don't want no for an answer¨ Nate sighed and sat in the bed at the side of the student, placing his arm behind her back ¨Once I get there, I promise to stay in touch with you and Clark¨ He looked at Lisa's face and saw that there were tears pouring down to her cheeks ¨Wait… why are you crying?¨

¨Because you are leaving?¨ Lisa ran her hand across her cheek to clean up those salty tears ¨We created a good friendship the two of us, and I can't see you leave. Not like this¨

¨The reason we became good friends was due to a mistake. Remember? You thought Sejuani was my girlfriend!¨ He chuckled but that joke was not funny to her.

¨So what? All this time with the Champions meant nothing? We are not friends?¨ She looked at him with tears once again in her eyes.

¨Yeah, we are friends. Just that our way to start our friendship was a bit odd!¨ Lisa hugged Nathan, using his shirt to clean her tears ¨Don't worry. Once I have the chance I'll visit you, Clark… and maybe Claire, I think she might want to speak to me after all what happened¨

The student looked up at the brown haired ¨Oh, so now you care about Claire since Quinn is not here¨ She was the one who chuckled now, although this joke also caught Nate who chuckled as well.

¨I already told you, I have no feelings for her!¨ The former Summoner stood from the bed while still having Lisa attached to him.

¨Right¨ She released him and placed her hand in the right pocket from her jacket and pulled a white envelope, the most intriguing thing was that it had a red feather near the in the middle of the piece of paper ¨This is yours, I believe it is from Quinn but you were so down the day you came back that...¨ She couldn't finish her sentence so the only thing Lisa did was gave the envelope to Nathan ¨Just take it, if you are leaving at least have something to remember us¨

Nate grabbed the red feather and placed it on top of the bed. He inspected every part of the envelope, a white but aged paper with a red seal in the middle that had Demacia's symbol engraved in it. The former Summoner ran his finger across the opening in the paper and cut the seal horizontally, revealing another piece of white inside.

He grabbed it and tossed the empty envelope on the bed, focusing mostly on the letter that was now in his hand.

¨If you wanna privacy, go ahead. I'll be waiting on the living room¨ Lisa opened the door of the bedroom and closed it behind her; the sound of a chair moving could be heard on the other side.

Without further ado the student sat on the bed, being careful on where he was going to sit, and started to read the letter from the scout.

 _¨Dear Nathan,_

 _I know this may be a bit weird but I do not have the enough bravery to tell you this, so instead I am writing this letter to you._

 _All the time we spent together was amazing, I still owe you for taking me in your home, but then I remember all the times I saved you so we can call this even, right?_

 _Also, there was a rumor around the Demacia Room last night, saying how both you and I would not fit for the army together, how our performance would just be a disaster due to our relationship. Yes, you can imagine this came out from Fiora but we count with Jarvan's support and is what matters._

 _I hope that by the time you read this letter you are ready to explore Runeterra. Valor and I are anxious to show you¨_ The next word was crossed out and continued afterwards _¨our home._

 _Runeterra is big and I am looking forward to find new adventures for both of us._

 _Because I will always love you, and never leave your side._

 _Quinn¨_

Nathan was not able to contain his tears now. This letter was written the night before he left Runeterra, if he actually read it before crossing the portal he would've changed his mind and instead of returning back to the Earth he would stay with Quinn. With some anger he slammed his fist on the wall and the student in the living room rushed to the bedroom, startled by the noise Nate made.

¨What happened?¨ She looked at him, the tears and the sadness were obvious on him ¨Why are you crying?¨

¨I… I… cut my finger again with the paper¨ He cleaned his cheeks ¨No need to worry¨ It would be wrong and selfish to tell Lisa that he wanted to stay in Runeterra, so it was going to be his little secret for himself ¨Well, this is it¨

¨Leaving so soon?¨ The student grabbed the brown haired from the arm and pulled him towards the living room ¨At least I want to stay with you this last minutes. Can I?¨

He chuckled ¨Sure, if you help me carry my bags then you are always welcome¨ Nate grabbed one bag and gave it to Lisa while he got a hold of the last one.

¨You sure you need to go? I don't mind sharing the apartment¨

He sighed and opened the main door, allowing the student to go through ¨I wouldn't mind either, but everything is already settled sadly¨ He now crossed the door and grabbed the handle while giving a look at the inside for the last time.

 _¨If you're gonna keep me waiting then you'll have to carry your own bags!¨_ Lisa yelled from the elevator, waiting for Nathan to follow her.

With just a minute of silence for him he remembered everything that happened, in just a single month. Weird for him but at the same time exciting since his life gave a complete turn after meeting characters from a video game.

¨I will remember you…¨ Those whispered words were the last ones for Nathan, as he closed the door, giving an end to a chapter in his life.

* * *

 **I want to dedicate this space on what things changed from the story I created originally so you can compare.**

 **1) The original pairing was going to be Nathan and Sejuani (For those who read the info on the story, the only characters that appeared were an OC and Sejuani which were on a pairing. Later on I added Quinn and removed the pairing.**

 **2) Sejuani was never meant to be an extreme warmonger. Nate would've tried to turn Sejuani from the evil warrior she is into a more lovable and huggable character. This changed when I introduced Quinn who would create a rivalry with her.**

 **3) Nate was always a Demacian Summoner, although even if he was, he would choose Sejuani over Quinn.**

 **4) In the original sketch of mine, Lux was never going to appear, so figure that out!**

 **5) By the end when all of the Summoenrs are dragged to Runeterra, instead of going back, Nate would decide to stay with Sejuani in the Freljord and become leader of the Winter's Wrath.**

 **6) In the original story, Nate would've impregnated Sejuani (!) Although that would've implied a lemon and sadly I am still shitty at writing one (Hopefully I can write one for future fanfics)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _No doubt there's going to be more into the series. Hope to see more._

 **I'm still doubting whether I should add Nathan into Heroes & Legends, and how his character would appear.**

* * *

 **This is it, no more Meeting the Winter's Wrath. Months later the story is finished. I know it is not the happiest ending in the world. But don't forget to smile, even in the worst situations there is a light that can help you get out of those moments, even if it looks far away.**

 **My time here is done, I bow to you just to say my last words:**

 **See you in the next story ;)**


	32. Ex 1: The scout and the weaver

(October 10th 2015 – 1:35 AM – Hidden camp, Freljord, Runeterra)

The cold winds from the Freljord were a test for all those who called themselves warriors; the constant battle from the three factions that resided in this region caused a lot of people to move to other territories in order to avoid the war that already killed many.

The ones who stayed, tried to prove their loyalty to the leaders from each side, fighting and destroying those who once in the past were called brothers and sisters from an united nation. However there are only a few whose desire to stay in the frost region was merely because the lands outside of the Freljord could probably be even more dangerous. But there was a person, who had a different interest for being there, she had her orders, and until the investigation on the tribal war was complete, she was not allowed to return to the warm territory of Demacia.

Near a cliff on high altitude, there was a camp, hidden from any eyes that dared to get close; from that position there was a clear view from the main base of the Winter's Claw, the tribe led by the infamous warmonger, Sejuani.

Around a well-lit bonfire, there were two people, both were prepared for the cold climate and their clothes were the proof to it, although only one of them stepped into the Freljord before.

From a pocket of her bag, the demacian scout grabbed a photo that was taken some time ago. In it, there were four people; the happiness in their faces reminded Quinn the good times she spent back at the other world, especially after being at the side of her Summoner, that later became her lover as well. The picture not only presented the Champion and the brown haired boyfriend known as Nathan, but also two more girls, one of them belonged to the Earth and was a good friend of the couple; her name was Lisa and although she wasn't a Summoner nor a person who had any magical abilities, it was later trained to use light magic, just like the Lady of Luminosity, Lux, who was alongside Quinn during her time back at the other realm.

¨What's that you looking at?¨ Another female voice pulled Quinn out of her concentration.

¨What, this?¨ She raised the photograph and the strange girl nodded ¨It's an old photo, I like to keep it to myself¨

¨You have that thing with you? All the time?¨ The brown haired girl asked and got her hands closer to the bonfire.

¨It's a memento; it's something that reminds me of-¨

¨I know what a memento is…¨ She interrupted Quinn and looked at how the winds were moving the snow as if they were leaves ¨I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I miss the warmth of Shurima¨

¨Then why bother come here? There is only war that seems to have no end¨ The purple haired demacian looked at the big camp that was settled far from their position, the fires and the tents were trying to protect the cold-blooded warriors of Sejuani from the deadly cold. After that observation, she looked at the young girl on the other side of the bonfire; underneath her dark blue coat (Provided by Quinn) she wore a purple and red outfit that belonged to the mid-class society in Shurima, although set of clothes also had shoulder pads that looked like if they were made of stone, including some of the parts at the end of her dress-styled undercoat ¨Shurima seems to be a better place than here… um…¨

¨Taliyah, and no, I can give you the enough reasons for you to believe that my homeland is not as better as here¨ The Shuriman girl replied and shook her head.

¨I would like to hear them one day, but now I'm busy with whatever is happening in this damned region¨ Quinn stood up and got closer to the cliff ¨I still can't believe that cyclops continues to give fight to Ashe, even if she has far more troops than the Winter's Claw¨

¨You underestimate them. My master once told me that even if you have the numbers advantage, you will never win unless you are prepared for it¨ Taliyah said and moved closer to the fire; however her eyes perked after hearing a noise that was not too far from their location ¨What was that?!¨ She stood up and raised her hand, making a small sharpened rock to raise from the ground.

¨Relax, it's my companion¨ Quinn smiled and placed two fingers between her lips, she whistled as a signal for the eagle so he was able to locate the two girls. From the sky a blue bird was coming down, with the flapping of its wings, it landed on the scout's arm, earning a small caress near the beak. The demacian walked to the bonfire with the small creature still holding to her clothes ¨This is Valor, my companion, ally, and most importantly, friend¨

¨It's… kind of weird, I've seen a lot of birds in Shurima, but this one is completely strange¨

¨Well, that's because-¨ The purple haired was interrupted when a weird noise echoed in the camp, as if it was something hitting the ground hard, although the place didn't shook ¨You felt that too, didn't you¨ Taliyah nodded ¨Come, I want to be sure¨

The two girls got closer to the edge and observed that Sejuani's camp was doing something since there was constant movement, more than the usual one.

¨They are probably going to another location…¨ Quinn muttered and pulled from her belt a metallic artifact with a crystal on one of the ends.

As she extended the spyglass and aimed at the Winter's Claw base, the scout saw the leader of this tribe getting closer to a circle where many of the warriors were sitting all around it. In the middle of it, a person wearing a different style of clothes, and in his hand a book. Sejuani stepped in the middle of this circle and started to talk to her followers who raised their weapons and yelled, although due to the distance they weren't able to hear anything.

¨What are they saying?¨ The Shuriman girl asked and tried to get closer but then Valor jumped to Quinn's shoulder and looked at the brown haired with curiosity, making her step back.

¨I don't know, but the guy with the book is now alone in the circle¨ The scout was trying to tell her newest friend what was happening, but due to her impatience, Taliyah pulled the spyglass from her hands and started to observe what was happening.

¨Wow, that fellow is really doing something¨ The girl walked closer to the cliff ¨The ground around him is starting to glow and… and… his hands too. Now he is talking to the sky apparently¨

¨If you keep moving forward you will fall, now please, can you give me back my spyglass?¨ Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

¨But wait, there's more!¨ The Stoneweaver said with emotion in her voice ¨He's now pointing to the sky, and-¨ She was cut by a sudden gust of wind that attacked the entire zone, turning off all of the bonfires from the tribal camp, this also included the one behind the two girls ¨Wait, where did the light go?¨ Still with the spyglass, Taliyah looked at the scout in the middle of the dark, but of course she wasn't able to see anything but the shadow of the demacian.

But even with the pitch black of the night, a light shined in the sky, it was a star that above the two camps ¨Isn't that thing a bit too big?¨

¨That's because it's coming at us!¨ Quinn yelled and dragged the Shuriman woman away from the cliff and close to the burnt bonfire, the heat could still be felt, even if the cold winds were stronger.

The big star was getting bigger and bigger, and that was because it was going to crash soon. The two girls hit the deck as soon as soon as this celestial body flew above them, but they weren't damaged by it. It took another minute for the star to crash onto the forests of that area; it was not too far from their location.

¨That was close!¨ Taliyah stood up with the help of a small boulder and headed towards the cliff once again, spying on Sejuani's camp ¨Seems they want to get that star¨

¨If they summoned it, I doubt they want anyone else to come closer to it¨ Quinn rose up and looked at the small trail of smoke that left the star ¨And considering we are talking about Sejuani…¨ She looked at the eagle that was looking at her companion from over a branch ¨Val, go investigate the star, we will be following you¨ A squeal from the bird and the flapping of his wings was the answer she needed.

With Valor out there, it was now the time for Quinn and Taliyah to move, but the Shuriman youngling was still distracted by the movements from the Freljordian camp ¨Weaver, are you coming?¨

¨In a minute, I can see they lit all of their bonfires again, and they are looking at our position?¨

¨Our posi-?¨ The demacian frowned and walked to where the brunette was ¨Give me the spyglass¨ Tali handed the metallic item to the original owned who started to observe through it ¨You are right, they are pointing here, although I believe it's the smoke what they are probably talking about¨

From behind the camp, Quinn saw something, an old war machine that made a sudden movement; it was a catapult that fired a big boulder at the cliff.

¨Watch out!¨ Taliyah pushed the purple haired out of the way as she raised her hands and controlled the rock by making it go to the left, and falling on the terrain that was below ¨You okay?¨

¨Y-yeah¨ Quinn rose from the ground thanks to the same rock the Stoneweaver used before to raise herself up ¨Thanks again¨ From the rests of the bonfire, the scout grabbed one of the remaining pieces of the firewood and used it to lit a torch, although it wouldn't last that long ¨Come, if we manage to discover what's that thing Sejuani summoned, then we can probably take it away from her¨

¨Lead the way, I'm sure we will have some company up ahead¨

And the two girls parted to the star's location, hoping that whatever they find in that star, is not a weapon for the Winter's Wrath to control the entirety of Runeterra.

* * *

 **Wait, wait, wait. This is not the over, let me explain everything BEFORE any kind of question comes up.**

 **Next week is going to be the anniversary of this wonderful story, and as a matter of celebration, I'm releasing three short chapters that are tied with Heroes and Legends. Each chapter will be focused on a different perspective (In this case Quinn and Taliyah) as to explain what is going on from all of the three sides.**

 **The second chapter will be released this weekend while the third and last one will be on the 12th. This however does not mean that the schedule is going to be different, during the week I'll release something else, but I'm still working on The Ionian Incident, so be patient.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _What you'll do to the series up to you. You can add or new character whatever. It's totally up to you and I won't force you. Nice work._

 **Well, this is a decision that was not easy to make, but I hope this makes some people smile :)**

 **Guest:** _It's all the end *Tears inensify*. That letter tho :,( Killed me. Can we another alternate ending please? Please...?_

 _Anti tip giving Fiora_

 **It is never the end, the journey may seem to finish, but in reality it is actually going. And... 'tad late, but I may consider making an alternate ending after the 12th.**

 **CodyJaaxs:** _Damn it, I love it all, and with the Quinn x Nathan pairing, the ending made me want to rip my heart out ;-; you make all the pairings feel so special, you are definitely one of my favorite writers. Gooodd I am so upset though now about Quinn ;-;_

 **Well, thanks for that. Never thought my pairings were THAT special (I can't find a pairing for me, therefore I must express my feelings through my fanfics. FeelsBadMan)**

 **A very sad guest:** _I really loved this story, even though I came for sejuani. This story really hooked me and I really hope you introduce Nathan into heroes and legends. I know your in the middle of writing it but it would be cool. Or even just continue this series. Like you said the forest has magic. And one of the champions visit earth again. And Nathan stumbles on the open portal they made. I'm just rambling here so I'm gonna stop. Good luck on future projects and best of luck to you_

 **I think this might be the continuation you are looking for, although Nathan is not on New York anymore, so he is quite far from the park/forest. Thank you and good luck to you too.**

* * *

 **Yes, I had to add Taliyah, she is so cute, her voice is cute, her taunt/joke/dance are cute, therefore she is waifu material (and possible ship destroyer). I'll see to add more of her in Heroes & Legends, as well as make her interact with the OCs there. But as of now, this is just pure theories of mine.**

 **Now now, I think you might be happy for our mutual friend, but all we know is that a star fell; the contents of it are still a mystery and that will be unveiled in the following chapters, but of course, before I go, I can't say goodbye without my wonderful outro:**

 **See you in the next (extra) chapter ;)**


	33. Ex 2: The princess and the lieutenant

(October 10th 2015 – 1:50 AM – Winter's Claw camp, Freljord, Runeterra)

The big valley on the northwest part of the icy region belonged to the fearsome Sejuani. After she returned to Runeterra, not a lot of things changed in her life, she still kept fighting against Ashe and Lissandra, her influence on the rest of Valoran was still weak, but the Winter's Wrath did have something from her time back at the Earth, and it was hatred. During her time on the other world, Sejuani had to live with the Summoner Nathan, she tried to convince him to join forces with the Freljordian, but in the end he was dragged to his true destiny, alongside Quinn.

Using all of her non-violent attempts, those were not enough to persuade the boy to join her, therefore there had to be another way, _her_ way. But after a decisive battle on the Chrysler Building, Sejuani lost not only the conflict against the other two princesses, but also her eye, and even if the Summoners had a way to heal her, she decided not to be cured, because that was a sign of power to all those who followed her.

After the star fell in the distance, the entire camp was waiting on their leader's signal, but she was still looking at the cliff since there was an odd glittering coming from up there.

¨What is it, my lady?¨ One of the soldiers asked.

¨Over there¨ Sejuani pointed at high point ¨There's some light¨

He looked at the cliff and saw what the warmonger was talking about ¨That is probably some of the star's remainings; maybe a tree is on fire¨

¨I'm not taking any risks, whether they are birds or Avarosan spies, they should be dealt with¨ The white haired woman turned and faced the followers behind her ¨Prepare the catapult!¨

¨YOU HEARD 'ER, PREPARE THE WEAPON!¨ Another soldier, apparently with a higher rank than the rest, ordered the rest to load up the siege machine.

The troops moved quite fast, considering the amount of space they had between each other was almost minimal. Without falling or causing any kind of jams, the catapult started to rotate until it was aiming at the cliff. Another group of soldiers loaded up by placing a big boulder on the back of the weapon and they started to pull the ropes so it would be ready to be used at their leader's signal.

¨Catapult ready!¨ All of them yelled.

Was it really necessary to make all of this? Any normal person would think that Sejuani is paranoid, but in the Freljord, where there might be spies hidden in plain sight and soldiers that can ambush you. The Winter's Wrath raised her hand in a fist, she turned and saw that the people at the siege weapon had the axes ready to cut the rope that would launch the rock to the source of that mysterious light that she saw.

¨Destroy it!¨ A growl came out of her mouth as she pointed at the horizon.

The soldiers swinged their axes and the boulder was sent with a lot of speed towards their target. A slight smirk appeared on the woman's face, but it didn't last long since their projectile was magically deviated to the side, as it collided with the trees, creating a heavy crushing noise that might've alerted the entire region.

¨I knew it! This wizard right here brought us the wrath of the Gods, we must-¨

¨Get moving to the star's location¨ Sejuani grabbed her flail and with two fingers she whistled, making the boar, that was resting nearby, to come to her owner ¨There's no such thing as that, if there is one thing you must fear, is the enemy that might've been spying on us¨ She climbed on Bristle and raised her weapon, rallying all the troops ¨Everyone! To the star, now!¨ She growled and started to lead the charge.

The first big group of soldiers followed the Champion from behind, while the rest was still behind, packing everything and disarming the catapult. Even if there were a few torches that could light the way, the darkness was complete and a newcomer to the frost lands would get lost, but thankfully for the Winter's Claw, their leader knew every possible way to get to the star.

¨Hey¨ One of the troopers asked to another ¨I never understood what was the purpose of the wizard in this place. What was he trying to do with that star?¨

¨According to the captain, it was a summoning spell. But according to our leader, it was a one step closer to revenge, as she said¨

¨Revenge?¨ The first soldier asked while holding the torch high.

¨Yes, back when all of the Champions were sent to the other world, she met a Summoner who foiled her plans and caused that injury in her eye¨

¨Then it must probably be a powerful Summoner if it was able to do such damage¨

¨Not powerful, but stupid enough to take advantage in our weakest moment¨ Sejuani added and slightly turned her head, looking with her only eye at the curious soldier ¨There is a score that needs to be settled, and I will not rest until I have his head, and burn it on the town's fire¨

They all kept advancing, now a full battalion with the Winter's Wrath on front. Their movement was not slow, but the Champion would've got there faster if she went alone. As they got closer to the star's location, the princess halted the soldiers that were following her, she saw something hiding behind the trees.

The soldiers raised their weapons and prepared for a battle, but Sejuani smirked, she knew what was in front of her, and so did the troopers once the tall, robust and armored white bear appeared.

¨It's the ursine!¨ One of the men yelled.

¨I heard your plans, lady Sejuani, but I doubt we will be alone¨ Volibear muttered, looking at the entire army that stood behind the warmonger.

¨We won't, but if we manage to take down some of my sister's troops as well as my main priority, then we can go back to the town with a victory¨

¨An ambitious goal, my lady, but if I were you, I would have my eyes open, the Avarosan are rumored to be nearby¨ The ursine warned her and followed the Winter's Wrath as soon as she started to move.

The ground trembled at the marching army, with two Champion leading them, the morale was never that high, and considering that a victory was soon going to be claimed, then the soldiers would be eager to keep fighting for the warmonger princess. But something happened, and that victory that was near, now seemed quite far away.

Once the Winter's Claw arrived at the star's location, they found out that there were many fallen trees, as well as some burnt down branches, some of the fires that were still on top of the trees were almost dying due to the frost cold.

Sejuani climbed down from her boar and got closer to the remainings of the star, or at least where it landed. With the Thunder's Roar at her side, they inspected the object, but they found nothing, just an empty shell surrounded by fallen branches and broken trunks.

¨No… no, no,no, **NO!¨** The white haired woman released her flail and hit one of the trees, creating a huge hole in the middle of it. She then turned to the closest soldier and ordered him to bring the wizard to the two Champions. With the mage now kneeling in front of Sejuani and Volibear, he raised his hands, hoping that the princess didn't kill him ¨You will tell me now why this star is empty, **OR I WILL MAKE BRISTLE EAT YOUR HEAD OUT!¨**

¨Nononono, please, I… I don't know what happened¨ The wizard answered with fear ¨That spell was the one the Summoners use to teleport other people, but… but…¨

¨But WHAT?!¨ She growled once again, almost one step away from killing the person in front of her.

¨BUT… Maybe he was taken!¨ He nodded quite fast, in an attempt to satisfy the Champion with his answer ¨You said there were a lot of spies around here, right?¨

¨Maybe the spell did worked, but someone got here first¨ Volibear said and attracted the attention of the Winter's Wrath.

Near the star there was a trail, someone was dragged away and alongside the person inside of the star, there were also footsteps that were too close, two pairs which meant that at least two strangers came first and retrieved whoever was inside.

Sejuani looked once again at the wizard who still had his head down, not looking at the two Champions ¨Very well, your spell worked, and you are forgiven. But sadly we do not require your services anymore¨

The mage looked up and shook his head quickly ¨Nonono, please don't-¨ And his words were cut when the flail hit him and crushed his skull against the snow, slowly making a small pool of blood around his body.

¨Whoever took him, must be killed¨ The Winter's Wrath whistled at the soldier who brought the now deceased wizard and he came running to her ¨Captain, I want everyone to be prepared, someone kidnapped the person in the star and we won't rest until those who took him are dead¨

¨Yes, my lady!¨ The high ranked trooper returned with the rest of the battalion and was heard yelling orders at them.

¨Do you think the Avarosan are involved?¨ Volibear asked.

¨There are no doubts Ashe had something to do with this. But I have an odd feeling, that there is someone else too…¨ Sejuani shook her head and climbed on top of her boar once again ¨It doesn't matter, we will kill whoever steps in our path¨

* * *

 **Second chapter, featuring Sejuani and Volibear. A person was killed and the star (no pun intended) is still missing. Next chapter will be the last and will feature Numerous things, and of course, a big thank you for all those who followed this story from the beginning, and even those who joined halfway.**

* * *

 **CodyJaaxs:** _Oh god oh god oh god, another chapter with Quinn! I'm so hype! Oh wait it's over with a cliffhanger, why must you do this?! Lol but I'm excited to see another chapter for here, maybe we end up seeing Nathan was in the meteor? eh? Eh? EH?_

 **Because I hate when a chapter hypes me so much and it ends up in a cliffhanger (Had to experience this firsthand before applying it to my stories) Now it is insteresting because there was no one in the meteor/star, whoever took the person, it is best that Sejuani doesn't find him/her/them.**

 **So... you'll have to wait 'till next chapter :)**

 **Canwewrite:** _Plsplspls, make that star be Nat._

 _Ah, and I seriously think Taliyah is made to be a mage jungle : low cooldown, good clear, punishment for being static, god bank cult ecc._  
 _Try it in a custom game ;)_

 **The person in the star will be announced in the next chapter.**

 **I saw some people play Tali jungle and I can see it being viable (at least in normals, 100% she will be played in solo lanes) and her ultimate has SO many possibilities.**

* * *

 **On the 12th I'll be posting the third and last chapter, I think it will be longer than the first two, but I am certain of one thing: While this is happening at the Freljord, not too far, everyone is going to meet up in Zaun in some hours! (yay)**

 **But that's something for Heroes & Legends, and talking about that. Next week I'll release something for it before focusing on the other two fanfics.**

 **Until then, may your days be great and as always.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	34. Ex 3: The Summoner

**Tomorrow is the anniversary, if you want to celebrate, then read this chapter on the 12th, unless you are a bit anxious about how this ends :)**

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 9:10 PM – Nathan's house, San Francisco, Earth)

After a long day of work, it was time for Nathan to rest. Ever since he left New York, he tried to put his life in order, needless to say that the first weeks he felt a bit homesick, especially after living a few years in that city and adopting that apartment as his new home. Not only that, a lot of his friends from the childhood were nowhere to be found, either they went to some universities in different states or they just decided to burn any bridges with the former Summoner.

After a quick dinner, the first thing he did was to start up his computer, but there wasn't a League icon on the desktop. The fact that Runeterra existed and so did its characters, he felt a bit awkward when playing them, especially after being in love with one of the Champions. Nathan decided to move on and play some other things or even dedicating some time to feed his new bird. Even though it wasn't Valor, he decided to rename the red avian after the demacian eagle.

On his desk, over one of the shelves, was the same picture that had Lisa, Quinn and Lux, as well as Nathan. From time to time he spent some minutes looking at it, remembering how that month was full of emotions, both good and bad, but in the end only the best ones still remained close to him.

Sadly his silence was interrupted by the loud music in his phone; Nate picked it up and saw that it was a call from the black haired girl back at New York. At first he doubted whether he should press the green button or let it pass, but every time he answered, he would stay up late talking about what they did during the day, they had the idea of sending texts to each other, but it wouldn't feel the same without hearing each other's voices.

After a few seconds of a not-so-deep thought, the brown haired pressed the green button, moving his hand the right ear.

 _¨How is my favorite Summoner doing?¨_ The cheerful voice from the other side of the line made the boy smile.

¨Favorite? I thought you said Claire was the number one contender!¨ Nathan chuckled and turned around with his computer chair, looking at all the banners that were hanged on the wall above his bed.

 _¨Yeeeeeeeeah… but you know I like to make those kind of jokes¨_

¨Right…¨ He leaned back ¨How was your day?¨

 _¨Same as always, boring, classes are starting to get a bit repetitive. Oh! Has Clark called you yet?¨_

¨Nah, and I think he probably forgot… like he always does¨

 _¨Hey, don't treat him like that, just because you don't have any of your sidekicks it does not mean you have to be… well, like that¨_ Lisa didn't liked how he answered, but she immediately changed the subject _¨So, how about you? Boring day as well?¨_

¨Yup, trying to convince my parents that New York is no longer the warzone as they claimed to be, but apparently they still want to keep their prodigy child safe¨

 _¨Prodigy? I think you are exaggerating a bit¨_

¨Fuck you!¨ Nathan stood up and from the other side, Lisa laughed ¨Don't make me go there¨

 _¨Don't joke about that! You know how Clark and I miss you¨_

¨Oh… sorry¨ The student sat on his bed and looked at the computer's screen ¨Say… you told me that Claire tried to teach you how to play League, correct?¨

 _¨It's a horrible mess. I don't seem to understand a thing, I played with her friends who were more skilled than me and I still couldn't do anything!¨_ Lisa was annoyed that the game was far more difficult than it seemed, at least for a girl who never played these type of games in her life.

¨Let me guess something: You picked Lux, no?¨ Nathan grinned, taking a wild guess, although he knew it would be right.

 _¨Who else would've used? Quinn? That girl is all yours¨_ That answer did not make the former Summoner happy _¨Nate?¨_

¨Mh? Yeah, sorry, remembered something¨ He shook his head and laid his head on the pillow ¨Just… you still have Lux's baton?¨

 _¨Yeah, and before you dare to ask, no, I haven't created a big laser just like in the game. Although I must admit I have fun creating those shields¨_

¨Well look at that! The girl who had no magical capabilities is becoming a full time light mage!¨

 _¨And I even dyed my hair blonde to match Lux's style¨_

In his head, he tried to imagine Lisa with golden hair. The brown haired already saw her using the mage's armor, but it was impossible to picture the cheerful girl with a different color that wasn't her natural black.

¨Uh… that's… I… I just can't imagine it¨ Nate chuckled, still trying to do his best effort to imagine it.

 _¨I'll just send you a picture later...¨_ She sighed, and seemed like the happy type of sigh _¨Anyway… I'm calling you for another reason too. You remember that Claire has a sister, right?¨_

¨Yeah, what about it?¨

 _¨Well, her birthday was supposed to be this week, and when I tried to call Claire, she wasn't home. Now, I know what you are going to think: What the fuck is this important for?¨_ Lisa tried to copy Nathan's voice, which made him frown, trying not to laugh of her bad impression _¨Well, the little one's party was going to be today, but now when I went to her home, there was no one, not a single soul¨_

¨Aaaaand… maybe… I don't know… maybe they had to go somewhere else?¨

 _¨Claire would've told me¨_ She muttered over the line _¨Have you… experienced anything weird lately?¨_

¨What? You think the Champions have to do anything with this?¨ The brown haired stood up, remembering Sejuani and her probably lust for revenge.

 _¨I don't know, you two were Summoners, maybe she had a grudge with someone, maybe an enemy of Katarina¨_

¨That's something I can't guess. I haven't spoken to Claire in months, hell, I found out she was a Summoner almost by the end of the story!¨

 _´What story?¨_

¨Uh… nevermind¨ He quickly shook his head and laid back on the pillow ¨Try to call her or something, if nothing happens call the police. They might be able to help you more than me¨

 _¨But your girlfriend was a scout! She must've taught you anything¨_

¨Yeah, she taught me how to defend myself¨ He grunted ¨Look, Lisa, we are both tired. I'm sure Claire and her sister will soon appear, but I'm afraid I can't help you anymore¨

 _¨You're right… sorry. Hope you have a good night¨_

¨You too¨

And those were the last words Nathan heard from the black haired girl. He turned off the volume in his phone and left it on top of the nightstand, then he had to stand up from his bed and turn off the computer and the rest of the lights in his bedroom.

Back in the comfortable bed, he pulled the sheets, without taking his jeans nor the jacket, Nate wanted to rest, and with no one else bothering him, the former Summoner closed his eyes, letting the sleep embrace him.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 2:25 AM – Freljord, Runeterra)

Nathan was slowly waking up, his eyes were still heavy and the sensation of an extreme cold didn't allow him to open his eyes. His ears at first caught the sound of the wind, the crackling of the leaves that were getting crushed and someone walking on snow, but after a few seconds of hearing the nature, the student heard someone. It was a woman who was singing with a soothing tone, her sweet voice made the half-conscious Summoner smile, as it reminded him of the times when Quinn was with him, the good moments where they didn't have to worry about Sejuani or anybody else, it was only the two of them.

He was slowly opening his eyes, and his gaze was met with the tanned girl, who was also surprised to see him awake. Nate looked around and found himself in a place that was not his home, it was a dark forest in the middle of the snow; how he got there was a mystery, and the only person who might give him answers was looking at him right now.

¨Finally, awake¨ Taliyah moved her right hand and with the back of it, caressed the cheek of the brown haired, the girl's touch was cold but he didn't flinch.

¨W-…what?¨ His eyes were focused on the brown ones from the Shuriman ¨You…¨

¨Yes?¨ She was starting to smile, the boy from the star was able to speak her tongue, even if he came from another world.

¨You… your…¨ Nathan was slowly moving his hand up, and with his index finger he pointed at the weaver's forehead ¨Your eyebrows are so big¨

Without hesitating, Taliyah quickly swinged her hand that was still on the Summoner's cheek and slapped him. She stood up from the cold snow and turned around ¨Hey, scout! The guy from the photo is awake¨

Even though the cold was numbing his face, the pain was something he never expected ¨That really hurt! Why do you have to do that?¨

From above the trees, the demacian scout heard the voice from the mage and quickly climbed down, back to ground level. With her crossbow in one hand, Quinn slowly approached to the Summoner, until she was a few meters away from him.

¨Nathan?¨ She asked, still in shock after seeing her lover in a foreign world once again.

The earthling looked up and tilted his head ¨Quinn?¨ He stood up from ground and noticed that over his shoulder he was wearing the same coat the scout gave to the tanned girl ¨This dream is surely getting better¨

He walked up to her until they were just a few centimeters from each other. He looked up and down, seeing how the Champion was wearing her classic outfit, albeit a few modifications that allowed her to sustain the cold a bit more, her hair was the same dark purple that she usually has, which reminded him how the bonding process changed his hairstyle back on the Earth.

¨You look… quite real¨

¨It's because I'm real Nathan¨ Quinn couldn't hold it anymore, from her eyes the salty tears erupted, making her cry, although what she felt at that moment was both joy and sorrow. The brown haired, still convinced that it was a dream, embraced the Champion, allowing her to rest her head on the Summoner's shoulder, letting the tears stain the coat ¨I can't believe you are here¨

¨What's this place? Is this what Canada looks like?¨ He looked at the tall trees and the falling snow hitting his face ¨I gotta admit, after a tiresome day, I am impressed that my mind can pull up this kind of dreams¨ He grinned and returned to keep the scout close to him, the smell of Quinn's perfume was something he missed.

¨This is not a dream¨ Taliyah added ¨You were summoned here¨ The earth mage raised her hand and a boulder started to levitate at her side ¨Everything you see is real, and not an illusion¨

¨Wait, so…¨ He looked at the purple haired whose eyes were red due to the crying ¨It's you… it's really you Quinn¨

¨I am, and I missed you so much¨ The demacian smiled as the Summoner swept the tears from her tears. With that she immediately moved her face forward and kissed him like she never did before.

The time stopped for the couple, that kiss felt eternal for the two of them, but it was the kind of eternity they wanted. Nathan made a decision to return back to Earth, but he knew he made a mistake and Destiny gave this boy a second chance in life to embrace her and try to fix that error from the past.

Both broke the kiss, gasping for some air while they locked their eyes onto each other ¨I can't believe it was you the one in that star. I… simply don't know how I must feel¨

¨Happy? Cheerful?¨ He sighed and allowed the scout to rest her head once again on his shoulder ¨I should thank you for bringing me here. Must've been quite hard to transport me to your world¨ Nathan chuckled.

¨We didn't do anything¨ The Shuriman mage caught the attention of the Summoner who turned his head in curiosity ¨It was Sejuani who brought you here¨

¨Oh, it's alright¨ He still hasn't reacted about who was the person behind his appearance in Runeterra and shrugged ¨At least I'm here with the person I- Wait, SEJUANI?!¨ Nathan gently pushed Quinn away and started to move his head violently, looking for any signs of the warmonger ¨God no no no no. Those are some bad news, REAL bad news¨

¨How so?¨ Taliyah asked, still uncertain on what was happening.

¨Sejuani hates Nathan more than anything else¨ The demacian was wiping the last remainings of snow from her clothes ¨He was the one who ruined most of her plans as well as take off her eye¨

¨Please, don't remind me that¨

¨Hey, what's that?¨ The mage pointed at some smoke that was getting closer to their location, but there were already some people on the lead.

From the direction of the smoke, the leader of the Winter's Wrath and her lieutenant arrived at the location before the rest of the army. Sejuani looked up and saw the three people standing a few meters away from her.

She grinned at the sight of the demacian scout ¨Just when I thought this couldn't get better, I get to find an old enemy¨ She then turned at Taliyah ¨And what's this? By the look of your clothes, you belong to Shurima. You are too far from your home, girl¨ Lastly, she looked at the last person from that group, the Summoner.

The warmonger widened her eyes, her enemy, the one he tried to convince to join forces in the past was just a few steps away from her, but this time there would be no negotiations, it would be a fight to death, where the only side that would end up being victorious was going to be hers.

¨Nathan…¨ She muttered ¨I am glad you decided to step here, but you know… I underestimated you. A simple yet interesting Summoner who didn't seem to be a threat, but in the end, it caused my defeat among other things¨ The white haired Champion removed her helmet, and showing Nate the bandage that was covering her eye ¨You caused this, but I'll let you know, that this could've been avoided if you joined me¨

¨You wanted me to kill my friends!¨ He stood up against the princess, but in fact, he had no ways of defending himself, no Summoner spells and certainly he couldn't make his crossbow appear.

¨You were a powerful candidate for me, Nathan. But you ended up choosing the weak's path, just like Ashe…¨ She chuckled while putting the helm back over her head ¨Maybe you are not meant to be a member of the Winter's Claw¨ Behind the mounted warrior, the soldiers of Sejuani were ready to advance, they just needed the order from their leader ¨So… so… weak. Attack!¨

The growls from the battalion were powerful as they tried to advance against the group. Both Quinn and Nathan were unable to fight against such a horde, but having a mage who is eager to help her friends surely came in handy, especially after she raised a wall from the earth, blocking the path of the Winter's Claw.

¨Good work, weaver¨ Quinn grabbed the crossbow from her back and tried to find a way out of that place. It wouldn't take long before the soldiers were able to get past the magic blockade. On the dark horizon, she saw another cliff, probably a way out of that place ¨Come, I have a plan¨

As they ran away, the fury-powered Champion broke through the wall and saw the Summoner getting away. She turned her head at the ursine that was destroying the last bits of the magical creation ¨Lieutenant, gather all of the troops and surround our targets. But first, I'll deal with them personally. Come Bristle!¨ She gave a signal to the boar and it immediately started to follow the group that was already a bit away from her grasp.

With Sejuani on their toes, the two Champions and the Summoner were able to get to the cliff, although there was only one problem, they were too high and the fall would probably kill them.

¨I hope your plan has a B part, because we can't fly¨ Nathan looked down, seeing as how the trees might give some serious injuries before landing.

¨It does¨ The scout reassured him by doing a loud whistling noise. From the sky, the blue eagle flew towards its owner after being called. Once it landed on her shoulder, Valor extended his wings, as a signal of happiness since the earthling was with them once again. The scout ran her hand on the back of the bird's head ¨Val, I know what I'm going to ask you is too risky, but I need you to do the same trick the Summoners taught you back at the Institute¨ The animal tilted its head ¨Just… do it, please, we need to get Nathan and Taliyah out of here¨

¨What are you planning?´ The Shuriman was just as confused as the Summoner who had no idea what was going to happen.

Valor flew from the scout's shoulder and it started to fly in circles. In just a mere second, the eagle started to glow and the normal-size bird that was on Quinn's shoulder seconds ago, became a giant avian.

¨Woah, that's… new¨ Nathan was surely impressed by that trick, but there was something else that caught his attention, and it was his girlfriend who was strapping a letter to the bird's leg ¨Wait, what are you doing?¨

¨The right thing¨ She looked up at her companion who was swinging its wings so he was able to see the group ¨Val, take them to Zaun, after that go to the Institute and give the letter to a Summoner named Ralzith, he needs to know what's happening at the Freljord!¨ He yelled and the giant avian cawed in response.

¨Wowowowow, wait, take _them_ to Zaun?¨ The student asked ¨You're not coming with us?!¨

¨I can't, the demacian crown gave me strict orders to stay here and investigate all of the activities from the freljordian tribes¨

¨That's bullshit, Sejuani is going to kill you here. Girl, you-¨ The Summoner turned and saw that Taliyah was already in one of Valor's big claws and held tight so she wouldn't fall ¨You have to back me up, we can't leave Quinn here!¨

¨The idiot is right; you are not going to survive¨ The Shuriman added, without any possible way of using her magic.

¨See? Look, if you are going to stay here and fight Sej, then I'm with you¨

The scout shook her head and placed her crossbow on her back once again ¨Don't worry about me. What you need to care about now is your own safety, get to Zaun and find Lux¨

¨To hell with Lux! I already abandoned you once, and I'm not making the same mistake¨ Quinn got closer to him and placed her arms around his neck, she swiftly moved forward and kissed him, from her closed eyes a small tear could be seen, a sign of sadness. After she broke the kiss, her hands moved to his chest and Nate replied by slowly moving his head left and right ¨No… Quinn please don't…¨

¨I'm going to find you Nathan. Now that we are in the same world, the only thing that separates us, is just a few kilometers¨

¨No, don't dare. We can all escape¨

¨I'm sorry, Nathan¨

¨Don't!¨

And so she did it, the demacian scout pushed her lover off the cliff, so Valor could catch him just in time before he got close to the trees below. Quinn was able to hear the screaming from the Summoner who was ordering the big eagle to return, but even if he thought that his master was also in a great danger, her orders shouldn't be disobeyed.

Behind the Champion, the warmonger stood with her flail already prepared to crush another skull. After the big shadow of the Winter's Wrath was over the scout, the latter turned and looked at the princess with a grin ¨You're late¨

¨I can see… but that animal of yours won't be flying forever. And even if couldn't claim the big prize, at least I have something to entertain myself¨

¨I doubt it¨ With those words, the purple haired extended her hands to the side and gave a step back, falling down and Sejuani was not able to catch her in time.

Quinn fell, her body crushing against the branches from the trees that were leaving some cuts on her skin and clothes. She was expecting the worse, but at least the demacian knew something: The fall wouldn't kill her.

Back on top of the cliff, Sejuani looked down and grunted, their rewards have escaped and without fighting ¨Pathetic¨ The princess shook her head and mounted once again on the boar, returning to the camp, maybe today she wasn't able to capture Nathan, but sooner or later, their paths would cross again, and that's where the Winter's Claw shall triumph over the Earth Summoner.

On the Freljordian skies, Valor was carrying the both Nate and Taliyah on his claws, from the earthling's side, the tears never ceased to come out of her eyes. He was summoned into Runeterra once again, Destiny gave him a second chance to meet up with Quinn and mend the mistake he made months ago, but that same Destiny was the one who put the two of them in a situation where the scout sacrificed herself in order to allow both him and the Shuriman to escape.

¨Hey… I know that you wanted to help her, but we can't return now¨ The Summoner was silent; he kept looking at the ground, trying not to think about his girlfriend ¨Look, I don't know your girl that much, but I've seen her do amazing stuff in this few hours, and if she is an experienced scout of Demacia, then I am sure she will be fine¨

¨She will… but I keep thinking that she could've been saved¨ Nathan looked at his right, the mage was also sad, seeing as her new friend decided to make that commitment ¨This is all my fault¨

¨It's not! Quinn wouldn't like if you blame yourself for something you didn't do. She made a decision, and we have to respect it¨

¨I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT RESPECT!¨ The brown haired boy yelled ¨I JUST WANT QUINN WITH US… I just…¨ The tears were once again pouring from his eyes ¨…want her back…¨ And he kept crying for some more hours, Zaun was not too far from their location, but at least they would get some time to sleep.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 1:20 PM – Outside of Zaun, Runeterra)

Valor left the two humans a mile away from the city's entrance. Once they were released, the blue eagle returned back to its regular size, and the letter strapped to his leg was still there.

Nathan raised his arm and the avian landed there, resting his head against the Summoner's hand who was caressing the back of his head ¨We both made decisions… maybe those weren't popular, but we chose them for a reason¨

¨I'm sure Quinn will be fine, the Freljord might be a dangerous place, but she seems to be prepared for it¨ Taliyah smiled, tapping the back of the earthling.

¨I guess…¨

¨It's not a simple guess, you need to put faith in your girlfriend!¨

¨And I do… but I'm still a bit shocked about what happened¨ Nate looked at the bird and gave a slight smile ¨Alright Valor, Quinn told you to go to the Institute, so I think this is our goodbye as well¨ The scout's companion tilted his head, he was also sad about leaving his owner behind ¨After you deliver your message, please, return to the Freljord and make sure Quinn is safe. If not…¨ He looked down, thinking on the worst case scenario ¨Return to me, I'm sure she would've liked that¨

The Summoner raised his arm and the eagle flapped his wings, going up to the sky and then heading to the south, where the Institute of War was.

¨And there he goes¨ Tali added and then turned her eyes at the city on the horizon ¨So who was the person we have to find?¨

¨Lux… she won't like the news... Anyway, it's gonna take an hour or so to get there, so I suggest we start moving¨

¨No need¨ She extended her hand ¨Come, I know of a fastest way to get there in mere minutes¨ Nathan grabbed her hand and she pulled him close. The next thing Taliyah did was to raise her hand and beneath them the ground shook for a bit, creating a board made of earth ¨You might want to hold my hand for a bit longer, this trip might get a bit… _rocky_ ¨ The young girl chuckled and with a strong tap against the board, it started to move towards the city-state, where a new adventure started, not only for the Stoneweaver, but for the Summoner as well.

* * *

 **Here we are, although I posted this one day earlier, I wanted to show it to everyone how this story ends.**

 **A sad ¨ending¨ for this couple, but don't feel bad, you'll know more about Quinn on Heroes & Legends, which reminds me that since Nathan is heading to Zaun right now, the chances of meeting Claire and her group of friends is quite high, but sadly I WON'T make dedicated chapters about him, but yes, he will have some participation, whoever he meets first.**

 **I gotta admit, I planned different endings to this extra chapters. Both going from good to bad, and I'll add some examples here:**

 **1- Best: The three of them escape, Taliyah would land on Ashe's town as both Nathan and Quinn headed to Demacia to live happily on the countryside.**

 **2- Neutral: The three of them escape, although Sejuani take down Valor as they land on Ashe's town and have to fight against Sej alongside the Avarosa tribe.**

 **3- Even worse: Nate and Tali escape, but one last fight between Quinn and Sejuani would end up in the death of the former.**

 **So you can imagine how good or bad some kind of situations could've been, but I didn't wanted to scrap Nate or this love story since I heavily enjoyed writing it from the beginning to the end.**

 **One thing is for certain: There will be more stuff on the Freljord as well as Shurima (considering Taliyah is against Azir's domain) but that's for some future chapters in H &L.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Nat ?_

 **:)**

* * *

 **Now yes, no more extra chapters, I will take a day or two before I write anoher chapter for the spanish fic. Also, I will try to participate in a Taliyah story for a Facebook Lol-related page in which the first two places get the Champion and the skin, while the third place gets a mystery skin. Sadly this is only for LAS :(**

 **So well, here we are, at the end of a great story who had a wonderful couple. I will give a hint about something, and is that Lisa will appear in the future, and I have the best way to do it, and I guess you will be surprised to see a blonde duo, fighting against the baddies with the use of light magic!**

 **That being said, I am out to do my stuff, so after a year of writing this story, I can finally say this last words:**

 **See you in the next story ;)**


End file.
